


throw me to the wolves (and i'll return leading the pack)

by happilylarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Original Characters - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylarry/pseuds/happilylarry
Summary: i do not need to be writing another fic for fucks sake19,022 words. longest chapter i have ever written in my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not need to be writing another fic for fucks sake
> 
> 19,022 words. longest chapter i have ever written in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont feel like proof reading this so 
> 
> warning: this is a self-indulgent little thing I wrote to please my own mean, alpha harry and vulnerable louis needs. it is not my best work at all. don't expect much please
> 
> also, way over 19k words

Louis Tomlinson never thought highly of people who married for money. He couldn't fathom how people completely disregarded love and affection for a thick wallet. He couldn't imagine substituting a life-long commitment for financial security. He was never one to look down on others, but when he saw an omega with an alpha, clearly only with them for the cash, he couldn't help but make a face. 

 

Sure, he'd always fantasized about having more than one pair of shoes at a time, or driving around in a big, expensive car. Plenty of food in the fridge and not thinking of heat as a luxury. But he wanted love, not money. So he vowed to himself that he would never be in the position to marry for money. 

 

But unfortunately, life got in the way, and decisions had to be made.

 

He'd never known just how bad his parents were struggling until he'd stumbled upon a drawer full of late bills and shut-off notices. The breath was knocked out of his small body when he read over his parents bank statement. The first thought that had come to his mind was _how can people survive on this little_? His second thought was _how do I help_?

 

The secret his parents had tried so hard to keep was finally out in the open, and it ate away at him. How could he have not known they were in such financial turmoil? Did he just not pay attention? He was an omega, and naturally, he picked up on tension amongst others and was always the first to feel sympathy when the situation warranted. Were his parents just that good at hiding it?

 

He wasn't able to keep the fact that he knew a secret much longer, and by the time he went to tell his parents that he knew of their situation, they had already come to a heartbreaking decision.

 

Louis was to marry the wealthy alpha of a nearby pack, and in exchange, they would receive compensation. It was a heartbreaking decision, as his mother cried while telling him. His father sat next to her, holding her hand. He was the strong one - the alpha of the family - and never thought the day would come when he'd have to practically sell his son so that they could afford food.

 

Louis understood completely, though his heart was breaking. He knew that his parents were strong. _He_ was strong. His submissive nature willed him to agree, and that's how he found himself later that evening, standing outside of the large cabin by the lake. There was snow on the ground and it crunched every time he shifted his feet. He raised his hand to knock and stepped back to wait. As he stood, shivering through his thin coat, he took in his surroundings.

 

As tradition goes, the alpha's cabin was the largest and the furthest away from the camp. Louis never understood why the alphas cabin was so far, but he wasn't one to question tradition. The air around the cabin was much colder due to the frozen lake next to it, and he saw two snow-covered lounge chairs a few feet from the shore. The thought of him and Harry sitting there in the summer crowded his mind involuntarily.

 

He'd heard stories about how cruel Harry could be. He's heard that the alpha fought other alphas, he's seen the endless parade of men and women Harry has bedded, and he's heard just how ruthless the alpha was when it came to omegas. His heart squeezed at the thought of mating someone who had a blatant disregard for the weaker sex.

 

He raised his hand to knock again, but it was futile. The door swung open and there was Harry, shirtless and angry. Louis' breath caught in his throat. His mind was telling him to run away from the heartless alpha, but his body was telling him to crawl underneath Harry and allow the alpha to pleasure him. He was sure the conflict was etched across his face.

 

"You are?" Harry asked. His deep voice was sharp and clipped. He leaned against the door frame and raked his eyes up and down Louis' body. His face gave away nothing but arrogance. 

 

"Um," Louis cleared his throat and shifted from one foot to the other. He could feel the cold seeping through the thin material of his shoes. "I'm Louis."

 

A thick eyebrow quirked as Harry stared at him. "Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

 

Louis wasn't expecting to feel hurt. He'd given himself a mental pep talk on his way over, telling himself that Harry would be cold and callous towards him. "I'm - we're - you're supposed to mate me." He finished meekly. He averted his eyes, unable to stare at the callous alpha in front of him. 

 

Harry looked at him from top to bottom, once more, with visible disgust. "Right." He finally drawled. "You're the one with the poor parents."

 

Louis frowned. He snapped his head up. "Hey - " He began to protest, but the words died on his tongue when Harry's eyes flashed.

 

"Don't talk to me unless I specifically address you." He growled. "Understand?"

 

Louis nodded. He shrank at the tone of Harry's voice. Omegas were supposed to be talked to with love, not with...whatever Harry was doing. 

 

Harry stepped back and pushed the door open further. Louis grabbed his suitcase, cheeks flushing from embarrassment. For some reason, he'd expected Harry to carry it in for him. He stepped inside the cabin and let the warmth surround him. He glanced around at the polished floors, the ornate rugs, the beautiful furniture, and the grand staircase directly in front of him. It was all so beautiful.

 

"I have some rules." Harry said, walking through the house. Louis was left to scramble after him. "You can go anywhere in the house but if you make a mess, I'll punish you. I like my house to be clean, got it? You are to serve me breakfast, lunch, and dinner as scheduled. You do not eat with me, and you do not eat until I am done." He spoke, walking through the beautiful living room. He exited a large doorway and they were back in the foyer.

 

"I entertain guests often, so you will keep yourself scarce." Harry walked to the top of the stairs and made a left. He paused at the door furthest from the staircase. "This is your bedroom. We will not share a bed as I have standards."

 

Louis shrunk in on himself at Harry's gaze. It was hard as an omega to have an alpha tell you to your face that you simply aren't good enough.

 

"Because the mating ritual requires a knot for my bite to break through your skin, we will get that over with as soon as possible. The elders will need proof in the morning. We will meet in the guest room at eight sharp." Harry informed him. 

 

"Why the guest room?" Louis found himself asking quietly.

 

Harry stared at him with disdain. "I don't want my personal quarters filled with your putrid scent. And as I said, I entertain. I'm having guests shortly after I bond you." Harry shuddered at the word bond. Louis wanted to cry.

 

"Oh." He said quietly. "Okay."

 

"Now, you will start on dinner. The kitchen is fully stocked." Harry glanced at his watch and Louis couldn't help but notice how expensive how it was. "If I don't like what you make, I will keep you in the kitchen all night until I'm satisfied."

 

Louis nodded. "Okay." He glanced down at the suitcase he was still carrying. "I'll just put this in my room."

 

"And one more thing," Harry stepped closer and stared down at Louis. He was almost a foot and a half taller than the omega and he was as menacing as he intended to be. "This," He gestured between their bodies. "Is a business arrangement. I don't care about you, I will never care about you. You are not mine to love and hold and protect and all of that bullshit. Understand?"

 

Louis averted his gaze and swallowed around the large lump in his throat. "Yes, Alpha." It was a standard regard for an alpha that wasn't his, and was never going to be his.

 

Harry stepped back. "Good. Remember, eight o'clock. One second late and I'll send you packing right back to your little shack." With that, he stalked down the hall and entered a bedroom. Louis assumed it was his. He jumped when the door slammed. 

 

He turned and exhaled slowly. Why didn't he just get a job to provide for his family? Omegas were abused horribly in the workplace, working fourteen to sixteen hours a day with little pay, but it sounded a whole lot better than mating an alpha who had no desire to be mated. As he pushed the door to his bedroom open, he decided that he would call his parents later and ask to come home.

 

He stepped inside of his bedroom and was immediately enveloped in cold air. The room was small, with one small bed and one small dresser occupying it. There was a single window on the wall, allowing a dim natural light in. Completing the room was a floor lamp. Tears pricked his eyes as he sat his suitcase on the bed and began unpacking it. He had little clothing, and his belongings barely fit two dresser drawers.

 

He stacked the books he brought with him on top of his dresser and made sure to put the extra pair of shoes against the wall neatly. He was never one to make a mess, and with Harry's threats about a clean house in his mind, he was scared to have one thing out of place.

 

He hung up his wall clock, the last item he could fit into his suitcase, and surveyed his room. It wasn't much, but it was a whole hell of a lot better than the one he had at home, and for that, he was grateful. With one last glance at the clock, he exited his room, grabbing a sweater to wear, and headed down the stairs to look for the kitchen.

 

-

 

The kitchen wasn't big but it wasn't small. Surprisingly, it was his dream kitchen. Beautiful appliances, a breakfast nook with a large window, and a kitchen island. Cliche as it may sound, but he was excited to spend his time in the kitchen, cooking, even if it was an alpha who wanted nothing to do with him. But, he remembered that he was an omega, and had a biological need to take care of any alpha who was taking care of him.

 

He grabbed an apron he saw on a hook and tied it around his middle. He made his way around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and getting familiar with the placement of everything. He thought that he had everything under control until he realized that he had no idea what Harry liked to eat. Alphas liked meat, right? He chewed on his lip as he stared into the freezer. Every cut of meat imaginable was stacked neatly into the large deep freeze.

 

Maybe a t-bone? Sirloin? Something thick, obviously. Just to be safe. He grabbed a package of meat, he wasn't sure what it was, and closed the lid to the freezer. He sat it out and searched for a way to cook it. He found a grill and plugged it in. Surely it would suffice. He gave the meat its proper seasonings and laid it onto the heated grill. While it was cooking, he began to peel and chop potatoes and carrots. Those and a nice salad would surely make Harry happy.

 

He busied himself cooking, and couldn't help but let his mind wander. Was this the best solution for their problems? He could surely get a job and help his parents. He had no idea how they'd accumulated so many bills, but they did. He felt somewhat responsible and yet didn't know why. Maybe it was just his omega instinct. He had to protect and provide for those around him.

 

That led him to think about Harry. If he was only an omega and already had the instinct to protect and provide for Harry, why didn't the alpha feel the same? He'd always been taught that no matter the situation, no matter the alpha and omega, the alpha couldn't fight the instinct to protect. If something dangerous was approaching the omega or they were in a life-or-death situation, the alpha fought. It was their instinct to protect the omega at all costs.

 

They were to bond later, and bonding meant knotting, and that meant that they would be able to share each others emotions. Their souls would be connected, and yet Harry didn't give a single damn about him. He wondered what had happened to Harry to make him so cold, so heartless. Harry could hate his existence, and yet if he were in trouble, Harry would have a hard time fighting the urge to protect.

 

He sighed to himself and finished making dinner. Time flew when he got lost in his own mind, and sometimes, that was a bad thing. Thankfully, nothing was burned. The steak was cooked nicely and the vegetables were roasted perfectly. The salad was nice and crisp and ready to be eaten. He stepped back and surveyed the meal. Just fancy enough to please, he hoped.

 

He made his way into the dining room right off the kitchen and began setting the table. There was a large china cabinet in the corner, and there he found bone china and candlesticks. He made the table look warm and inviting and began carrying the food in, one steaming dish at a time. He topped it off with a glass of sparkling water and stepped back. For some reason, his heart was beating irregularly.

 

"Harry?" He called, stepping out of the room once he knew things were perfect. He walked through the living room, pausing at the large stone fireplace. It took his breath away. There were logs stacked to the side of it, and even a place to sit. He marveled at the smooth brick, and ran his hands over it. He would have to figure out how get a fire going. Maybe Harry would show him.

 

"Oh great." A voice behind him spoke. He swiveled around, jumpy. It was Harry. "One with the attention span of a gnat."

 

His cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, no - I was just calling you." He stammered, ringing his hands together.

 

Harry noticed how nervous the small creature in front of him was. He also didn't care a single bit. "For your sake, I hope the food is still hot." He brushed right past Louis, even purposely bumping into his shoulder. Just to be rude. When he entered the dining room, he honestly didn't know what to expect. A warm room with ambiance replaced the cold, seemingly empty one he'd eaten breakfast in.

 

Candles were lit on the table, which was covered in a deep red tablecloth. The place setting was fine china and silver, all polished. The food smelled divine, and he glanced back at Louis, who seemed to cower behind him nervously. But when Harry sat at the table, the omega jumped into action. He tucked Harry's napkin into his lap, hands fumbling only once.

 

His hands were shaking slightly as he began serving Harry's plate. Harry noticed how nervous Louis was. He could tell by the tremble that shook his small frame, and he could hear just how erratically his heart was beating. It amused him just how nervous Louis was. Didn't being nervous around an alpha mean hope for a relationship? He smirked to himself.

 

It seemed that Louis wanted to please him, and he would definitely use it to his advantage.

 

-

 

Louis stared at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes and he looked as exhausted as he felt. It had been three weeks since he'd moved in with Harry, and it had been three weeks since the alpha had last spoken to him. His eyes shifted to the messy, failed bond mark on his neck and he winced just remembering that night. It had started off innocently enough, which was laughable considering he'd had his virginity taken.

 

Harry was surprisingly kind, and attentive, right up until the very end. Louis ruined it by jerking his neck away at the last minute, right when Harry's knot had popped. He had cried and screamed and said he didn't want the bond. Unfortunately, Harry's teeth had taken a nice sized chunk from his neck, and he had bled profusely. Harry's anger was insurmountable. He had ripped himself away from Louis, knot and all.

 

It was excruciating pain that he still felt, three weeks later. He still found himself walking slowly, trying to allow himself to heal in the most intimate of places. It wasn't as noticeable as the gauze pad he had to keep on his neck to cover the awful mark. The emotion pain he felt over an incomplete bond was overwhelming. He couldn't look at Harry in fear of crumbling.

 

It was easy to avoid Harry as the alpha kept himself scarce. Louis only saw him once in a blue moon, every now and then at pack meetings, and rarely at dinnertime. He served the alphas food before calling him. He'd wait in the kitchen, not making a sound, waiting until he was sure Harry was done and out of the dining room. It was the most fucked up situation he'd ever been in.

 

He sighed and made sure the bandage on his neck was placed correctly before leaving his designated bathroom. It was small, cramped, and like his bedroom, had no heat. The hot water was warm at best, and the lighting was dim. He was sure Harry made it that way just to be cruel. How else could an extravagant house have such a horrible room?

 

He walked down the stairs quickly, ignoring the sounds of pleasure from Harry's bedroom. His heart broke into smaller pieces every time he saw an omega enter and exit Harry's bedroom. He was supposed to be in there. For some stupid reason, he'd imagined them falling in love. He felt completely alone and idiotic because of that thought.

 

He slipped into his shoes and thin jacket at the door and left the cabin quickly. It was snowing, which was to be expected in early December, and he kept his gaze down to avoid snowflakes to the face. The snow was to his ankles, which promptly froze. He had yet to have an opportunity to go shopping for new shoes and winter gear. He'd foolishly assumed that Harry would notice his threadbare jacket and holey shoes.

 

He passed a row of cabins that housed the other alphas and omegas of the camp. He wondered how their lives were going. He really hadn't had an opportunity to talk to anyone yet. He headed to the pack house, hoping to change all of that.

 

He went to the pack house every day to eat. After Harry had berated him once for eating, mocking him for his weight, he didn't want to be anywhere near the alpha when his stomach started to growl. At the pack house, he could eat in peace and not be humiliated by Harry. It was a win-win.

 

He climbed up the snow-covered steps to the house carefully and entered through the glass doors. He slipped his shoes off but left his jacket. He was still a bit chilly. He stepped inside the kitchen and glanced around. Though there was food prepared, no one was in sight, just as he preferred. He liked that. The pack house always had meals prepared, just in case.

 

Today, it was thick tomato soup and there were grilled cheese sandwiches in the warming oven. He helped himself to a bowl and two sandwiches, feeling strangely hungry. He took his usual spot at the little breakfast nook tucked away, slightly hidden from sight, and began to eat. He entertained himself by looking out the window, watching the snowflakes swirl around each other.

 

"Is this seat taken?"

 

He was so engrossed in the snowflakes that he hadn't heard anyone come in. He jumped slightly and turned to face whoever was standing next to him. It was a tall, broad shouldered alpha with curly hair, much like Harry's. Except this alpha looked much nicer than Harry.

 

"Sorry?" He asked, lowering his spoon down into the bowl of soup.

 

"I asked," The alpha said, already sitting down. "If this seat was taken. But, I got tired of standing, so I really hope no one is sitting here."

 

Louis found himself smiling for the first time in a long time. "No, it's not." He answered. "I usually time it so there isn't anyone here."

 

The alpha swallowed the large bite of sandwich he had taken. "I normally don't come here, but I'm single and not really a master chef yet. So," He shrugged and dunked his grilled cheese into the soup. "Here I am. Hunger will do that to you."

 

Louis giggled. "I guess."

 

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Nick." The alpha introduced. "And apparently, my mother taught me no manners."

 

"I'm - "

 

"Everyone knows who you are." Nick interrupted.

 

Louis lowered his eyes. "Oh." 

 

"It's not a bad thing, honestly. Well, I mean," Nick rushed out. Then, he sighed. "People just talk. You're mated to Harry, aren't you?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Unfortunately, right?" Nick cracked. "He's not known for being the nicest guy around. Is that why you're here?"

 

Louis nodded. "Something like that."

 

Nick stared at him, eyes a bit wide. "He's not starving you, is he?" He asked, worried, and a bit angrily. "I thought maybe that's why you were here, because you look thin, and if he's keeping food away from you, I'll fuck him up."

 

"He's not starving me." Louis denied. "I just don't have much of an appetite around him."

 

Nick let out a relieved exhale. "Okay. He's done some shitty things to omegas, so I wouldn't be surprised."

 

Louis found himself reaching up to touch the gauze on his neck. "Yeah, I know." He agreed quietly.

 

"Did he do that?" Nick asked, gesturing to the gauze.

 

Louis hesitated. Should he tell this strange alpha? For some reason, it seemed like he could tell this alpha anything. He felt safe. He found himself nodding slowly. "Failed bond mark." He answered.

 

Nick made a face. "What happened?"

 

Louis sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. Suddenly, he was very cold. "Um, we had an agreement, sort of. I was supposed to take the bond, but I guess I changed my mind at last minute. Very last minute." He explained, rubbing the gauze lightly.

 

"Had he already knotted?" Nick pried curiously.

 

Louis nodded. "Yes. He was very angry with me. He, um, he made me leave."

 

Nick's eyes almost bulged from his head. "Wait, he made you leave?" He sat back in his own chair and shook his head. "I don't have high regards for Styles anyway, but to make you leave?" Nick must have noticed the look on his face, because then he was asking, "The knot was still there, wasn't it?"

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Shit." Nick breathed. "I can't imagine what you're going through. Are you okay?" He gaze flickered down, and Louis blushed.

 

"I'm fine." He answered. "I'm thankful for it, really."

 

Nick frowned. "Why?"

 

Louis shrugged. "Bonding means I would feel his emotions, and he would feel mine. I would be embarrassed. He would feel my heartache and I wouldn't want to feel anything while he was bedding someone else."

 

Nick's eyes darkened. "He's bedding other omegas? In your house?"

 

"It's not my house. We didn't bond." Louis reminded him.

 

"Yes, but you took his knot. On a certain emotional level, you two were connected. How he can just ignore it is beyond me." Nick shook his head angrily. "Some people are just cruel."

 

Louis nodded in agreement. "You can say that again. I didn't know alphas were so cruel to their omegas."

 

"They're not." Nick replied.

 

"Then how can I be treated like this?" He found himself asking angrily. The outburst shocked him, and he blushed. "I'm so sorry."

 

"Don't be." Nick said. "It sounds like you have every right to be angry."

 

"I just - I just can't imagine why I would be treated this way. I guess I deserve it because I stopped the bonding but I should still be treated with respect, right?" He asked quietly.

 

"You should." Nick nodded. He looked pained. He hated seeing the way some omegas were treated. "But Harry...he's always had strong feelings. Sometimes it's passion and sometimes it's hatred. It's hard to tell with him." 

 

"I shouldn't complain." Louis said suddenly. He was being ungrateful. "He's helping me out. I have a home and a bed. I shouldn't be so ungrateful. I'm sorry for complaining so much."

 

Nick reached across the table and put his hand over Louis'. The size difference was overwhelming, and Louis wondered how his hand would look compared to Harry's. "You can always vent to me, okay? You can trust me."

 

It was refreshing to hear. His parents believed that Harry was a saint, and maybe that was because Harry acted like one when they were near. Louis looked up into Nick's sincere eyes and felt like crying. It was the longest, most truthful conversation he'd had in a long time.

 

"Thank you." He whispered.

 

Nick smiled and pulled his hand away. "Now, let's finish eating. I'll walk you back to your house. The snow is getting pretty thick."

 

Louis glanced outside. The snowflakes were now swirling together quickly, creating little to no visibility. "I hadn't noticed." He said. "I love this weather. Very cozy." He'd always imagined himself mating in the winter, and making hot chocolate with his alpha and curling up together in front of a roaring fire. Now, he had the mate, sort of, and he had the weather, but it was all so hard to enjoy when there was a constant stream of omegas in and out of the house.

 

"I agree." Nick said, finishing his food. "Don't like the bitter wind, though."

 

"No, I don't either. I like this weather when I'm inside." Louis smiled. "And I'll make an exception sometimes when I feel like making a snowman."

 

"Gosh," Nick sighed, leaning back in his seat. "I haven't made a snowman in years. I really can't remember the last time."

 

"Well," Louis shrugged slightly. "Maybe we can make one on the way back." It was so unusual for him to suggest something like that to an alpha he's just met, but he felt like he could tell Nick anything.

 

A slow smile spread across Nick's face. "Can't wait."

 

-

 

"Thanks for walking me home." Louis said twenty minutes later. He was standing in the open doorway of Harry's cabin, rocking back and forth on his heels. Nick was standing outside, collecting stray flakes of snow in his curly hair.

 

"Thanks for making a snowman with me." Nick replied, chuckling. "I can't remember when I've had so much fun."

 

"Me neither." Louis smiled. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

 

Nick's eyes twinkled and he nodded. "Great. That sounds great. I'll see you later."

 

"Bye!" Louis watched Nick step off of the porch and disappear into the snow. When the alpha was out of sight, he shut the door and slid his shoes off. He was shrugging out of his coat, smile on his face, when he heard Harry behind him.

 

"Find yourself a new boyfriend?" The alpha sneered cruelly.

 

The smile slipped from his face. "No." He answered quietly. He hated how he lost his voice around the mean alpha.

 

"Sure looked like it. What were you doing with Grimshaw?" Harry stepped forward, arms crossed over his tight t-shirt.

 

So that was his last name. "He walked me home." Louis answered, daring to glance up at Harry. He was surprised to see that Harry looked angry, and he wondered why.

 

"From where?"

 

"The pack house." Louis answered. 

 

"What were you doing at the pack house?"

 

Louis glanced down once more. "I was eating."

 

A snort was heard from Harry. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" He took another step closer to Louis. "You know what I think? I think you were spreading your legs for him. Am I right? Did you take his knot?" Harry was close now, so close that Louis could feel his warm breath. "What about his bond?" Harry reached up and pressed two fingers harshly onto the gauze-covered mark.

 

Louis, finding his backbone, smacked Harry's hand away. "Don't touch me." He demanded quietly.

 

Harry's eyes darkened and he pushed Louis against the wall. He had an unfair advantage, being so much bigger than Louis. The omega was easy to manipulate in his arms. He held both of Louis' hands in one of his and again, he pressed his fingers against the failed bond mark. He smiled when Louis whimpered in pain.

 

"Let's take a look at it, shall we?" He taunted, pulling the gauze away slowly. He smirked when he saw the mess of torn skin and dried blood. "This must hurt, huh? Almost as bad as having a knot ripped from you?"

 

Louis turned his head away from Harry. "Stop." He felt nauseous.

 

Harry chuckled darkly. "No, I don't think I will. I'm having so much fun." He unleashed Louis' hands and gripped the side of the omegas face, squeezing his jaw. "You're so pretty. Such a pretty little omega. Too bad I have standards. Hm? Such a shame."

 

Louis struggled, trying to push Harry away, but no matter how hard he pushed at the alphas broad chest, Harry didn't budge. In fact, it only made him laugh harder. Louis was embarrassed.

 

"Maybe I should bed you once more? See how you compare to the others?" Harry suggested meanly. "See if I like you as much as the little twink I had bouncing on my cock this morning. Come to think of it, he looked a bit like you. Except..." Harry let his eyes fall down to Louis' middle. "He wasn't so...curvy, I should say."

 

"Stop." Louis said again, weakly. His attempts to get away from Harry were futile. He was so much weaker. He was weak and tired and he just wanted to go and lay down. He gave up trying to fight Harry and stood there, allowing Harry to berate him. He didn't even try to stop the tears when they began falling.

 

Before long, Harry's cruel remarks trailed off, and the alpha stood there in front of him silently. He dared to look up and was shocked at what he saw. Harry, the cruelest alpha he'd ever encountered, looked... remorseful? It was only for a few seconds, and then Harry was pushing him away. Louis fell to the ground with a small cry and stayed there, too exhausted to get back up.

 

"Don't forget to make dinner." Harry spat, stomping up the stairs. A few seconds later, Louis heard his door slam. When he was alone, Louis allowed himself to weep. His life was nothing like he'd expected.

 

-

 

 

Louis pulled the fleece blanket around his body tighter and stared at the television. He was watching some old black and white movie and eating Chinese takeout right from the boxes. He assumed he had the house to himself, hearing Harry leave several hours earlier with some blonde boy. It had been one week since he spoke to Harry, and he was perfectly fine with it. The less he saw of the monster, the better.

 

He settled further into the comfortable couch and kept his eyes on the television. It was the perfect night to him, and usually when something was that perfect, it was ruined. A large, rude body plopped down next to him, breaking the peace and quiet he had.

 

It was Harry, and he was holding a beer and wearing tight jeans and a see through shirt. He smirked at Louis.

 

"What do you want?" Louis found himself asking harshly. He stirred up the lo mien noodles with his chopsticks. His appetite was nonexistent when Harry was around.

 

"Whoa, whoa," Harry chuckled. He held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Don't get your panties knotted up. I'm just making casual conversation."

 

"Well, if you wouldn't." Louis sniped. "I'm trying to enjoy myself."

 

Harry glanced over at the boxes of Chinese takeout on the coffee table. Louis expected a mean remark, but instead of being rude, Harry reached forward and grabbed a box. He picked up the spare chopsticks and began eating. Louis had no idea what to do. He chose to stare down at his own box of food, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He was uncomfortable.

 

"I can smell your fear." Harry said. His voice was low and, if Louis weren't mistaken, he sounded sad and confused. It didn't make sense to him. Why would Harry be sad about him being afraid? With the way Harry acted, he should feel happy.

 

"Sorry." Louis mumbled, leaning forward to put his box of food onto the table. The smell of Chinese was overwhelming and his stomach rumbled in protest. He was starving, and he hadn't been able to escape to go to the pack house. The snow outside was thick and there was no visibility. Without an alpha's sense of direction, he would get lost.

 

"Eat." Harry said in a clipped tone. He was staring at Louis so intently that when the omega glanced over at him, he was unable to breathe. Harry used his head to gesture towards the coffee table. "Now."

 

Louis reached over and grasped the box once more, not breaking eye contact with Harry.

 

"We're not bonded," Harry began quietly. "And I can feel what you're thinking."

 

"Um, about that." Louis began, eyes flicking between Harry and his box of noodles. "I - "

 

"Oh, you don't want to bond me?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. He was smirking cruelly now. "Like you call the shots? Like I want to be bonded to you? When there are so many other options for me, _better_ options."

 

Louis quickly grew nauseous at Harry's cruel words. "I was going to tell you that my heat is coming up, if...if you wanted to try again, but never mind."

 

Harry barked out a laugh. "There would be no trying about it. Even if I had to scar you again and rip your hole open, you would take my knot and bond until it was complete. Your screams of pain wouldn't affect me in the least bit."

 

Tears pricked the backs of Louis' eyes and his lower lip quivered. He leaned forward and put his food onto the coffee table once more, not caring when it fell over. He pushed the blanket off of his legs and stood.

 

"I said never mind." He choked out, voice breaking. He hated himself for showing so much emotion around Harry. He didn't know why he felt that way. They were in a business arrangement. No feelings involved, no strings attached. He expected Harry to at least have a little shred of decency, to maybe care about him a little bit.

 

His face was burning and he wanted to go up to his cold little room and cry his eyes out. He skirted around the couch and walked to the stairs as quickly as his little legs would take him. The stairs were silent as he hurried up them, and the hall floor didn't creak a single bit. The only noise that was made was his door slamming when he entered his room.

 

He curled up onto the thin blanket that covered his bed poorly and began to cry. His omega was dying and no one seemed to care.

 

-

 

Louis wasn't sure what woke him up. It could have been the loud growls from his stomach or the intense shivers that wracked his body. He sat up in his bed and looked out of of the window. There was frost covering it but he could tell that it was late and that the snow was still falling thickly. Another growl from his stomach gave him the nudge to get up and leave his bedroom.

 

The house was quiet, or so he thought, until he heard the distinct sounds of pleasure coming from the other end of the hall. His heart squeezed and he quickly went down the stairs. Once he was in the kitchen, he couldn't hear a thing, and he willed himself not to feel sad.

 

He bent over and began rifling through the refrigerator. There was the Chinese he was eating earlier, all packed up nice and tight. He grabbed that and scooped some onto a plate. He leaned against the counter as it microwaved, and stood there and ate it when it was done. When he was all finished and his belly was full, he washed his dishes and went into the living room.

 

The fire was still crackling and the room was toasty and warm. So warm, in fact, that he curled up on the couch and covered himself up. He didn't want to go back upstairs and almost freeze to death. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

 

It felt like he had only been sleeping for a minute when the sharp cry of a baby woke him up. He blinked his eyes open. He wasn't on the couch anymore, he was tucked warmly in a bed. He blinked a few times and sat up.

 

"Go back to sleep." A familiar voice said. "I've got him."

 

It was Harry, standing across the bedroom, wearing nothing but flannel pajama bottoms. His hair was still long and curly, tied back in a bun. He was cradling an infant to his tattooed chest, rocking back and forth slowly.

 

"I'm sorry?" Louis asked, unable to mask his confusion. Where was he? Whose child was that?

 

"I've got him, baby." Harry repeated. "Go back to sleep."

 

"I don't - " Louis shook his head. "I don't understand."

 

Harry looked at him funny. "You don't have pregnancy brain anymore. What's going on with you? Are you sleep-taking?"

 

"I don't - I don't think so?" Louis pinched his thigh, just to make sure.

 

Harry tracked the movement with his eyes. "Be nice to those. They're my favorite." The baby in his arms gurgled and Harry looked down at him. "Except for you, little dove. You're my number one. You and your mama."

 

"He's mine?" Louis asked dumbly, staring at the little bundle in Harry's strong arms.

 

"Yes?" Harry made a confused face. "Baby, are you okay?"

 

"I - I think?" Louis shook his head.

 

"I don't think this one is hungry. I'm sure your nipples will appreciate another few hours off." Harry said casually, lowering the silent infant into the bassinet. When his arms were free, he crawled back onto the bed and settled next to Louis. "Now, what's up? You're worrying me."

 

"Are we bonded?" Louis asked abruptly.

 

"Yes?" Harry glanced down at the beautiful bond mark on Louis' neck. "Do I need to call the doctor?"

 

"When did we bond?" Louis ignored Harry's question. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his neck, only finding two little bumps there, not the messy scar he was used to having there.

 

"A year and a half ago, why?" Harry answered immediately.

 

"And when did we have him?" Louis glanced towards the bassinet. It was white and frilly and beautiful. It was definitely a gift from his mother.

 

"Oliver? He's five months old." Harry answered.

 

Oh. So it wasn't an infant. "Oh." Louis said.

 

Harry pressed his large hand to Louis' forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you feeling okay?"

 

"I'm - I'm fine." Louis answered. "Probably just tired."

 

"I don't know why you woke up." Harry said, pulling the thick blankets up over their bodies. "I told you I would take him tonight. You've been exhausted these past few weeks. You need your rest."

 

"What about the others?" Louis asked when they were both settled. He was on his back, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling, and Harry was on his side, face pressed to Louis' neck and arm draped across his belly.

 

"Others?" Harry mumbled, almost asleep.

 

"The other omegas? What happened to them?" Louis reiterated.

 

Harry stiffened. "Other omegas? What on earth are you talking about?"

 

"The ones you used to sleep with. I don't know how many there were." Louis explained.

 

Harry was dead silent, and Louis was starting to worry, until, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry pulled back, disgusted with the allegation. 

 

"What?" Louis turned to look at the angry alpha.

 

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you? I take our bond very seriously, Louis." Harry snapped. The anger on his face was as clear as the day. There was the Harry he was so used to seeing. "I don't know what you're getting at by saying that, but I have never cheated on you."

 

"I'm - I'm sorry." Louis was bewildered. Where in the hell was he? Was it an alternate universe? One where Harry wasn't a dick? "I didn't mean it. I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm just tired."

 

Harry's face softened and Louis was taken aback. "I understand. Colic is hard, especially for you. You go to sleep, I've got Ollie all night."

 

Louis nodded and pulled the covers up to his chin. He listened to the steady breaths coming from his son, all he way across the room, and he let the gently rub of Harry's fingers on his stomach lull him back to sleep.

 

He hoped to never leave his dream.

 

-

 

When Louis opened his eyes next, there was the blurry figure of Harry leaning over him. When his vision cleared, he saw that Harry was leaning over, hands on his knees, staring at Louis in a peculiar manner.

 

He also saw that there was light coming from the windows. He must have fallen asleep down on the couch. He sat up and looked around for Oliver. He caught himself quickly and looked back at Harry, who looked confused.

 

"You have a room for a reason." Harry said, standing upright.

 

"Yes, well, I don't like sleeping in zero degree weather." Louis replied tiredly. He was tired and irksome and wished that he'd wake up to Harry cradling their five month old baby. He'd give anything for that.

 

"I had to give you a room." Harry shrugged, falling back onto an armchair. He kicked his feet up onto he coffee table. "No one said it had to be warm."

 

"Your alpha instinct should have said it needed to be warm." Louis snapped, standing. He began folding the blanket that he was covered up in haphazardly. He channeled his frustration into folding that blanket. "Any other alpha would make sure the omega staying in their home was safe and comfortable."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You think you're not safe? No alpha in their right mind would dare try to come into this house without being invited. You forget who I am."

 

"No," Louis dropped the blanket onto the couch. "I know exactly who you are. You're disgusting. You're a pig."

 

Harry stood slowly, almost like a predator. His eyes never left Louis', and a smirk grew on his face. "Have we already resorted to name calling?"

 

"Yes, we have." Louis refused to back down. He squared his shoulders, trying to ignore how much smaller he was compared to Harry. "You're a pathetic excuse for an alpha. You don't care about anyone and no one cares about you. You're - "

 

There was the briefest of moments where Louis saw Harry's hand come up in a blur. He should have known right then and there what was going to happen, and in a split-second, he was falling back, his cheek exploding in an immense amount of pain. He landed harshly on his right wrist, twisting it painfully. He cradled his cheek with the hand that wasn't screaming in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

The room was quiet for several long moments. The only sounds were Harry's heavy breathing and his own hiccuped sobs, which he tried to keep quiet. It wasn't working. He inhaled and exhaled shaky breaths before daring to look up at Harry.

 

The alpha was standing over him, hand poised as if he were ready to strike Louis again. His face was a whole different story. He looked shocked. He had just hit an omega. He looked at his hand in disgust, but said nothing.

 

Louis sniffled and felt his cheek. It was hot and tender. When he reached the very top of his cheek, right underneath his eye, he pulled his fingers away. They were red with blood. He glanced at Harry's hand, confirming that it was one of the many rings the alpha wore that cut him. A wave of emotions rolled over him and his throat grew tight. He stood on shaky legs, trying not to let on to how much his whole body was trembling.

 

He didn't look at Harry as he stepped away from the couch. He crossed the room and let his feet carry him to the top of the stairs. As he walked to his bedroom, he dreaded the cold air that would envelop him as soon as he opened his door, but it was the only room where Harry didn't bother going. He closed the door and pressed his forehead against the cold wood of it.

 

It was then that he let himself cry.

 

-

 

Harry listened to the cries coming from the bedroom upstairs. He was feeling a range of emotions, all from angry at himself to angry at Louis. He hated having an omega in his house. Well, he hated one that stayed day after day. Any other time, he could bed an omega and throw them out minutes later. He couldn't do that with Louis, because Louis was supposed to have his bond mark.

 

He couldn't bring himself to go upstairs and apologize. He had to be truly sorry to do that. And he wasn't sorry. Maybe Louis didn't deserve to be hit, but he deserved something. Harry had to get him to stop talking. He hated it when omegas disrespected alphas. He believed that omegas served on purpose, and that was to be available to their alpha, at all times, for anything. Sex, food, comfort, anything. But that was it.

 

He'd never encountered an omega who defied him, who said hateful things to him about him. He'd never encountered an omega as disrespectful as Louis. He was used to omegas dropping to their knees and spreading their legs for him. He was used to them praising him; his abilities. Never once had he encountered an omega that hated his very existence.

 

He was sick of it. Sick of Louis.

 

And yet...the little omega was on his mind more often than not. He couldn't explain it. He wasn't sure if he absolutely hated Louis or if he was beginning to like him. He had to make his mind up soon, because neither of them could live like that any longer.

 

-

 

Louis' cries stopped a few hours later. Harry was in the kitchen when they ceased completely. He peered up from his plate of food, staring at the ceiling. He waited a few seconds to see if it would start up again, and when it didn't, he pushed his chair away from the table and left the kitchen. His brain was telling him to stop, to go sit back down and eat his dinner, but every instinct in his body was telling him to go and check up on the omega that had been crying for several hours.

 

He couldn't stop himself as he walked up the stairs. He paused at the end of the hallway, right in front of Louis' door. His socked feet felt the draft coming from inside of the room. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Immediately, he was hit with freezing cold air and the overwhelming scent of sadness.

 

He took a cautious step inside, wishing that his feet would turn and lead him back downstairs. Instead, they led him across the cold wooden floor to the edge of the small bed. Louis was curled up on top of it, covered only by the thin blanket Harry had cruelly put there when it was first announced that he would mate Louis. He noticed the frosty window and the fact that he could see his breath.

 

But the thing that got him the most was that Louis was shaking. Even in his sleep, he was shaking. He was that cold. He had to admit, even with his inferno-like body temperature, he was staring to chill. He took one last look at Louis' trembling frame before making a split-second decision. He hurried to his room and opened his closet door. There, he stored thick blankets specifically for freezing cold weather.

 

Specifically for the omega he was to keep in his bed for the rest of his life.

 

He grabbed the thickest, warmest one and headed back to Louis' bedroom. There, he draped it and tucked it all over Louis' body. He left the omega, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the stairs, he tried not to think about the good deed he'd done.

 

It would either be really great or really bad.

 

He would soon find out.

 

-

 

Hours later, after he'd eaten his dinner and gone to bed, Harry woke once more to the sound of cries. They were small cries, almost whimpers, and they were coming from Louis' bedroom. They were so small though, and so quiet, that he knew that wasn't what woke him up.

 

It was the unmistakable, overwhelming scent of an omega in heat. His pants tightened immediately and all of the blood in his body rushed south. Instinct had him throwing the blankets from his body and leaving his room. He hurried to Louis' room and threw the door open. Louis was awake, sitting under the window, whimpering. He looked up when Harry entered.

 

His eyes were wild and his hair was messy. His cheeks were flushed and just by looking at him, Harry could tell he was burning up.

 

"Harry," Louis croaked, reaching for him. His hands were shaky.

 

Harry took a few more steady steps into the room and knelt beside Louis. "Let's get your coat on. I have to take you to the pack house."

 

Tears filled Louis' eyes and his lower lip trembled. "No!" He shouted. "No."

 

"I have too. You can't stay here." Harry said firmly.

 

"We were...we were gonna bond." Louis mumbled, eyes searching Harry's face.

 

Harry was surprised. He thought Louis would be at the incoherent stage of his heat. "You...you remember?"

 

Louis nodded and clutched Harry's shirt. "Want to bond. Need to bond." He stared at Harry with wide eyes. "Need you."

 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis' wrists and tugged them away. "Louis..." He sighed. "I would be taking advantage of you."

 

Louis shook his head frantically. "You wouldn't." He promised. "You wouldn't. I need - I need something. I need you. Need you."

 

"No," Harry disagreed, still holding firmly to Louis' wandering hands. "You need a knot. That's it."

 

"No!" Louis shouted, trying to pull his hands away from Harry's. Harry didn't understand. He would never understand. "I need - "

 

"You need to go to the pack house." Harry stood and hooked his hands underneath Louis' arms. He hoisted the omega up. "Let's go."

 

Louis clutched at Harry. "Room feels good." He mumbled, eyes slipping shut. "I'm hot."

 

Harry led the omega out of the room and down the hallway. "I know." He could feel Louis' heat burning through their clothes. He couldn't imagine how miserable he must be.

 

"Need an alpha." Louis said again. "Gonna get Nick."

 

Harry stopped. The abrupt halt almost threw Louis off balance. He caught himself by gripping Harry's shirt again.

 

"Who?" Harry asked icily.

 

"Nick." Louis hummed. "I like Nick. And Nick likes me."

 

"Nick doesn't like you." Harry informed him. "Nick would like a warm hole to sink himself into every now and then. But he doesn't like you."

 

Louis squirmed away from Harry. "You're mean."

 

"I'm realistic." Harry corrected. "No alpha could want you for anything else."

 

Louis' eyes pricked with tears and he looked at Harry. His lower lip began to tremble once more and he couldn't mask the hurt he felt. "I know." He said quietly, voice breaking. "I want to..." He looked at the stairs. "I want to leave."

 

He headed straight for the stairs, but his heat was messing with his equilibrium, and he almost went careening down them. He stumbled down some steps, gripping the railing, and finally made it to the bottom, Harry hot on his tail.

 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" The alpha roared at him. "You almost killed yourself there!"

 

"That's okay." Louis cried, burying his face in his hands. "No one wants me."

 

Harry sighed. With heats came a range of emotions, and obviously, Louis was in the throes of a mood swing. He'd never handled an emotional omega before. It was mildly frustrating and he was very uncomfortable.

 

"I didn't mean that. I meant...your first time with an alpha should be special." He lied through his teeth.

 

Louis sniffled and lowered his hands. "I won't have a first time." He whimpered. "Not if I have to stay with you. Why won't you bond with me?"

 

"During your heat? Even I wouldn't feel right." Harry scoffed. He ached to bend Louis over the closest available surface and fuck him until he cried, but it was simply because there was an omega in heat in front of him. He would prefer it if it weren't Louis.

 

Louis took a few staggering steps and fell into Harry's chest. He gripped Harry's sides and cried into his chest. He was so overwhelmed with everything. Harry's scent, his body overheating, the need to be fucked into oblivion.

 

Harry stiffened when Louis' body made contact with his. He was uncomfortable. He hated it when omegas showed their feelings. He didn't think it was polite. But he could make an exception. He understood how heats could get. He hesitantly put a hand on Louis' back and rubbed in what he hoped was a comforting manner. The heat from Louis' body almost scorched his hand and he could feel the trembles shaking the omegas body.

 

"Louis..." He sighed.

 

Louis tilted his head up and looked at Harry through tears. Harry saw just how blue his eyes were, and he was captivated for some reason. He felt a pull he'd never felt before.

 

He made up his mind.

 

-

 

Five days later, Louis woke up in a cold bed in a cold room. His skin was flushed but his heat was over. He blinked. His mind was a bit fuzzy. What had happened in the past five days? He sat up and the lower half of his body screamed in pain. Okay, so he'd been fucked. That must mean...

 

He touched the side of his neck and it was tender. He winced and stood up from the bed. He shuffled across the cold floor and left his bedroom. The house seemed quiet, and he went into his bathroom. Turning on the dingy light, he stared at himself in the small mirror. He looked exhausted. There were circles under his eyes and his hair was messy and his neck was raw.

 

But, the bond mark looked like it had been placed with caution and care. The scar was still there from his first attempt at bonding Harry, and the new mark sat atop the old, failed one. He touched it one last time. Maybe things were changing. 

 

He brushed his teeth quickly and gathered his wits before going downstairs. He was absolutely starving. He couldn't remember much of his heat, but he probably didn't eat very much during it. The living room and kitchen were empty. Harry was either out or still asleep. 

 

He gathered a few pieces of cheese from the fridge and a few crackers from the pantry and nibbled on them. He stood at the sink and looked out of the window above it. It was snowing still, but lighter than it had before. He could definitely see through it. The whole earth looked to be covered in a thick, white blanket. It was beautiful; clean. He wanted to go outside and be in it. Maybe Harry would like to join him?

 

He finished his meager snack and went to look for Harry. He got a little excited at spending time with the alpha. Maybe during his heat, things changed. He hoped, at least. He didn't want to be an omega to an alpha who neglected him. Though he despised Harry, maybe the alpha could change.

 

With newfound hope, he hurried up the stairs and headed towards Harry room. He bit his lip as he knocked on the wood. His heart was racing. Maybe it was the idea of Harry caring enough about him now. Maybe it was because he'd hopefully bonded with an alpha who would be cruel to him no more.

 

He raised his hand to knock again, but the door swung open. Harry was standing there, wearing nothing but tight briefs. His neck was littered with love bites. He looked sexed up.

 

"What?" He barked, crossing his arms. "I'm busy."

 

Louis glanced past Harry. There was an omega coming out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his small waist.

 

"Uh," Louis stammered.

 

"Babe? How about another round before I leave? Jacob will throw a fit if dinner isn't on the table when he gets home." The omega giggled. He was short and curvy, much like Louis, but he wasn't as fat. His skin looked smoother than Louis' and his face was prettier. Suddenly, Louis felt ill.

 

"Uh, what?" Harry mocked. "I'm a little busy."

 

"N-nothing." Louis averted his gaze to the floor. "I'm - I'm leaving."

 

"And?"

 

"I just thought you'd like to know." He mumbled.

 

"I don't care what you do." Harry said harshly, slamming the door. "Don't bother me again." He yelled through the closed door.

 

Louis stood there for a few moments more, listening to the omega giggle. Nausea bubbled in the pit of his stomach and he hurried away from Harry's door. He made it down the stairs, only pausing to slip his feet into his threadbare shoes and grab a jacket. Then, he left the house.

 

-

 

Harry slapped Jackson on the ass and closed the door behind the omega. Jackson was by far his favorite fuck, and the fact that he was mated to another alpha made the sex ten times hotter. He sighed happily and glanced around the house. It had been awfully quiet for the past few hours. Usually, when he was fucking an omega, he'd hear snippets of whatever Louis was doing - cooking, cleaning, watching a movie.

 

He shrugged and decided that Louis was probably cooking dinner. It was nearing nine o'clock, which was when he usually ate. He made his way to the kitchen, and paused when it was empty. Huh. That was weird. He began to look through the house for the omega.

 

Louis was nowhere to be found.

 

He scratched at his head and slipped on his winter coat and shoes. Louis liked to go to the pack house. That's probably where he was. He made the trek through the thick, deep snow to the house. It was lit up and warm. When he got there, he kicked the snow from his shoes and began his search.

 

Nick was standing in the kitchen. He saw Harry and frowned. Harry never visited the pack house. "Can I help you?" He asked.

 

Harry glanced over at him. "It's time for Louis to come home." He said.

 

"Okay?" Nick asked. "He's not here."

 

Harry paused. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean," Nick said slowly. "He's not here. He hasn't been here all day."

 

"Fuck," Harry muttered.

 

"Why?" Nick sounded defensive, and Harry immediately guarded himself. "It's not like you care about him."

 

"That's none of your business, Grimshaw." Harry growled. He flexed his fingers instinctively. Just in case.

 

Nick slammed the box of tea he had in his hands down on the counter and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "It is my business, Styles. It became my business the first time he stepped into this house and complained about you. And the many times after that."

 

"Jokes on you, then." Harry replied arrogantly. "We bonded during his heat."

 

Nick's face morphed from anger to concern. "You let him leave? Does he still smell like his heat?"

 

Something bloomed in Harry's chest. Was it worry? Concern? Anger towards himself? "Fuck." He muttered again. Louis _did_ smell like heat. He smelled so much like heat that Harry couldn't bring himself to fuck Jackson again. All he could think about was burying himself deep into Louis again.

 

He turned on his heel and threw the door open. "Don't follow me!" He shouted behind his shoulder at Nick. In the eyes of their law, Louis was his now. His property, his whatever, and Harry had to keep him safe. He was bound to make sure nothing was to happen to Louis, and yet, here he was, in zero degree weather, three feet of snow, and worsening visibility, trying to find Louis.

 

As he trekked through the deep snow, he cursed aloud. He cursed himself, he cursed Louis, and he cursed everyone he could think of. Whether he liked the omega or not, he was never letting Louis out of his damned sight again.

 

-

 

Almost an hour of looking later, he was shouting obscenities through the trees in frustration. He was beginning to get cold and Louis was still nowhere -

 

He stopped. His chest began to fill with something. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Was it...relief? Why would -

 

"Harry!"

 

He turned and looked in all directions. Seconds later, he saw Louis bounding towards him. The relieved feeling in his chest grew stronger as the omega got closer. So that was how the bond mark worked.

 

When Louis was close enough to Harry, he threw himself at the alpha. He was so relieved. He'd been lost in the woods for what felt like all day. It was all day. He'd been so scared. But now Harry was here, and he was so happy to see the alpha. He was even happier because Harry caught him and squeezed him close. His heart filled.

 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Harry shouted at him. It didn't prevent him from loosening his grip on Louis though. "You're so fucking stupid."

 

Louis sighed and buried his face in Harry's chest. He was freezing cold.

 

"Fuck, you're almost frozen solid." Harry pushed Louis away and shrugged out of his coat. He bundled Louis up in it and assessed the omega. His skin was pale and his cheeks and nose were bright red. He was shaking so badly. "Let's go."

 

He took a few steps, but Louis stayed right where he was. He whined and sank to the ground.

 

"I can't move anymore." He coughed. "I'm too cold."

 

"That's not my fault. I didn't wander off into the woods." Harry snapped. "Now let's go."

 

Louis shook his head. He looked at Harry tearfully. "I really can't move. My toes are frozen."

 

Harry stared at Louis. He noticed just how tired and cold the omega was, he noticed just how done he was. How his heartbeat was slowing down, how the blood wasn't rushing through his body quite so fast anymore. He sighed, bothered, and marched over to where Louis sat. "Stand up." When Louis began to whine again, he said, "I'm going to carry you. Now stand up."

 

Louis stood on frozen, shaky legs, and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He was lifted just enough to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. After that, he rested his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

 

Harry made the trek back to the cabin in silence. He knew the moment Louis fell asleep. His body became more lax and his breathing evened out right in Harry's ear. It was a small comfort to listen to, and Harry found himself actually paying close attention to Louis' little breaths.

 

When they reached the cabin, Harry went straight upstairs and deposited Louis on his bed. After that, he went into his bathroom and ran a warm bath, full of bubbles and salts. He had to warm Louis up if the omega ever wanted to function again. When the bath began filling, he turned and stood in the doorway of his bathroom.

 

Louis was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

 

"Let's go." He demanded, eager to get Louis off of his bed before his smell penetrated the sheets. 

 

"How many omegas have been in this bed?" Louis asked abruptly; quietly. 

 

Harry frowned. "None of your business. Now get up." 

 

Louis turned his head and stared at Harry. "Okay." He lifted himself from the bed slowly. His limbs were starting to warm up, and had yet to function fully. He passed Harry, asking, "Ten? Twenty?" 

 

"Shut up." Harry snarled. "Just get in the fucking bath before I drain it and send you to your room." 

 

"Fifty?" Louis ignored him. He stood in front of the large tub and stared down at the water. "I don't like bubbles."

 

"I don't give a fuck?" Harry replied. "Forget it. Go to your room." 

 

Louis turned around. "No!" He fiddled with the hem of his thin shirt. "I can't...I can't, um. Change." 

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "If you're worried about me getting hard over your naked body, don't be. The only thing I get when I see you is nauseous." 

 

Louis stared at the ground. His eyes filled with tears and he felt so weak. "Never mind." He muttered thickly. He stepped quickly past Harry, leaving the bathroom. 

 

"Where are you going, you ungrateful - " Harry shouted, following him. 

 

"Thank you." Louis said, leaving Harry's bedroom. He shut the door behind him and hurried down the hall. He'd made it to his bedroom when he heard Harry's door open. He leaned against the cold wood as he listened to Harry storm down the hall. 

 

"You're going to freeze to death," Harry yelled through the door. He pounded his fist against it and Louis closed his eyes. "Stupid omega.  _God_ , why did I get burdened with you? If you want to freeze to death, then fine.  _Please_ do. God only knows I can't stand to look at you." 

 

He heard Harry's retreating footsteps and he sank to the ground. He was cold, and he was lonely, and he was so miserable. He was bonded to the worst alpha he could ever think of, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

-

 

 Louis was curled up in front of the fireplace when Harry entered the living room the next morning. He was covered from head to toe with a thick blanket. All that Harry could see was a tuft of soft brown hair, sticking in all different directions. He allowed himself to stare for a bit longer before kicking at Louis' leg. 

 

"I'm awake." He stared down at Louis, who had rolled onto his back. He was blinking up at Harry through bleary eyes. "And I don't see or smell breakfast." 

 

Louis nodded and rubbed at his eyes before stretching. He squeaked, something that absolutely  _did not_ affect Harry in the least bit, and sat up. The blanket that was wrapped around him pooled around his waist, and Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. The lavender sweater that was draped around Louis' body looked awfully familiar. 

 

"Take it off." He ordered after Louis stood. 

 

Louis blinked at him in confusion. "What?" He asked hoarsely. He was coming down with something. 

 

Harry stepped forward. Louis' scent was now mixed with his, and it was driving him insane. He couldn't think straight. He bared his teeth and growled down at Louis. "Take. It. Off." 

 

Louis looked down at the sweater he was wearing and tugged at the hem. "Oh." He said. "I just put it on because I was cold." He explained. 

 

"I don't care." Harry barked. "When have I ever given you any indication that I care what you do? Take it off." 

 

Louis frowned. "Could I wear it? I don't have any sweaters and my only jacket is dirty. I'd really - " 

 

In the blink of an eye, Harry had Louis pressed against wall. Louis had his head turned and Harry was breathing hotly on his neck. "I. Do. Not. Care." He repeated. "I don't know if you're fucking stupid or what, but you take my sweater off right now." 

 

Something must have happened in the previous night, because instead of cowering and complying, Louis shoved Harry away with all of his might. He glared up at the alpha with fire in his eyes. 

 

"No!" He shouted. "I will not! I've been here for over a month and you've yet to buy me new clothes! I came here with threadbare shirts and shoes with holes in them! Now, I don't know if you're stupid or what," He used Harry's own words to mock the alpha. "But there's a foot of snow on the ground! My room has no heat and you won't give me any blankets! So, no, I won't take your stupid sweater off!" 

 

Harry stared daggers at the brave omega in front of him. He hoped he looked scary, because on the inside, he had no idea what to do or say. 

 

Louis stared back at Harry, breathing hard. Then, to Harry's surprise, he began tearing the sweater off of his body. He tugged it over his head, making his hair stick up every which way, and threw it at Harry. 

 

"There, you fucking dick! I hope my freezing to death stays on your conscious forever!" He shouted, adjusting the shirt he was wearing under it. Harry couldn't help but notice how thin it was. It was almost see-through. "And make your own breakfast and choke on it!"

 

He turned on his heel and began to storm away, but he stopped abruptly. He swirled around and marched back up to Harry. He jerked the sweater back out of Harry's arms and tugged it back on, aggressively. He stood toe-to-toe with Harry and glared up at him. 

 

"And I'm going to make myself breakfast because I'm hungry and I'm going to wear the sweater and never give it back!" He told Harry. With that, he turned on his heel and stormed into the kitchen. Harry heard him bang pots and pans around, almost certain that he was doing it on purpose. 

 

He could only roll his eyes. 

 

-

 

Two days later, Harry wasn't speaking to Louis and Louis wasn't speaking to Harry, but as pack alpha and Louis' alpha, he had responsibilities and whether he liked it or not, he had to keep Louis alive. He couldn't very well do that if Louis was freezing to death. So, he parked his Range Rover in the parking lot of a very large shopping center and turned it off. 

 

"You have thirty minutes." He said, pulling his wallet out. He pulled out a few bills and handed them to Louis. Then, he pulled his phone out and began scrolling through it. 

 

"Um." Louis took the bills and stared at them. It was a twenty and two tens. Hardly enough for proper winter gear. "You're not coming?" 

 

Harry kept his focus on his phone and shook his head. "Nope." He answered. "No one will try to take you. They'd have to be awfully strong." 

 

Louis' cheeks heated in embarrassment and he looked down at his lap. He couldn't help but notice the way his thighs pushed at the seams of his jeans. He grew self-conscious. He swallowed hard and opened the door. "Well, thanks." He said quietly, sliding out.

 

"Twenty-nine minutes!" Harry called after him.

 

Louis didn't acknowledge him and began his trek to the mall. Harry had parked far away, surely on purpose. Louis tucked the money in his pocket and wrapped his arms around himself. The wind was blistering and unforgiving. It bit at his face and hands without mercy.

 

He entered the mall and was met with a gush of warm air and good smells. He eyed the food court, half tempted to sit there for the time he had left and eat something, but he needed warmer clothes more. He began walking, trying to find the stores with the best sales. A few promised good deals, but he quickly realized that everything cost more than what he had in his pocket.

 

He wandered around aimlessly, finally finding himself in a store that actually held things he could afford. He looked through the racks of clothing, trying to find something he could keep warm in. Nothing could compare to the warm lavender sweater, sadly. He wished he had hidden it.

 

He walked around some more, finally finding a sweater he liked. It was big and the inside was fleece. He checked the price tag, shoulders slumping when he realized it would take up the majority of the money he had. But it was worth it. It looked like it would keep him warm.

 

"Time's up."

 

He jumped and turned around, startled. Harry was looming over him, looking bored. "Oh." He said, looking down at the sweater. "Sure, yeah. I was going to get this - "

 

"Time's up." Harry said again. "Let's go."

 

Louis opened his mouth, but decided that nothing he could say would change Harry's mind. "Okay." He said quietly, folding the sweater back up. He put it back in the right place and pulled the money from his pocket. "Here. Thanks."

 

Harry took the money and slid it back into his wallet. "Don't give me that sad look." He said, wrapping a hand around Louis' bicep. They left the store. "I gave you plenty of time."

 

"I know." Louis whispered. There was no use in arguing with Harry. He would just lose. "How did you find me?" 

 

Harry didn't even glance at him. "I followed your smell. Which, by the way, gave me a headache and a bit of nausea." 

 

Louis couldn't help but crumble a bit on the inside. He was sort of used to Harry making jokes about his weight and just general snarky comments, but for an alpha to tell an omega that they didn't  _smell_ good, when smell was crucial to an alpha-omega relationship, made his heart sink. If he was as big of a failure as an omega as Harry had said he was, then what was the point? What was he still doing?

 

"Anyway," Harry continued. I've got Jackson at the house." He said it smugly. When they stepped outside of the mall, the wind hit them both, but only affected Louis. Harry was bundled up, nice and warm. Louis' jacket did nothing to keep him warm. "We have to hurry. He's about to go into heat."

 

Louis' steps faltered, and with the way Harry was tugging him along, he tripped, barely catching himself. "You're - you're spending his heat with him?" He asked, voice small but thick. A sudden range of emotions flooded his body.

 

"Sure am." Harry grinned. "I can't wait, either. I love being with an omega in heat." He glanced at Louis, judging. "Well, except you. You were lacking, and not at all enthusiastic. And your body sort of turned me off."

 

"That's mean." Louis couldn't help but say. Shame and regret flooded his body. He didn't enjoy his heats, and Harry was the one person who was supposed to comfort him and protect him during it. But all Harry did was make him feel shameful and dirty. He felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry treated him during the heat they shared. Did Harry humiliate him the whole time, or was he kind and caring? Did he treat Louis the way an omega ought to be treated during one of their most vulnerable moments?

 

"What can I say?" Harry tipped his head back and laughed. He kept laughing as he pulled the key fob out of his pocket and unlocked the vehicle. When they got inside, Louis expected Harry to crank the heat, but instead, the passenger's side window rolled down.

 

He looked at Harry, confused.

 

"I'm a little warm." Harry answered, a smirk on his face.

 

The whole ride home, Louis shivered, curling in on himself. He hated Harry. He was a cruel alpha, and sadly, Louis' only option. Harry made him want to hurt himself. He wanted to not eat until he looked like Jacob. He wanted to take dangerous birth control so that he wouldn't have heats. He wanted to take a cold shower and lay in his room naked, praying for pneumonia.

 

He'd always loved himself, until he met Harry.

 

-

 

When they arrived at Harry's house, Louis watched as Harry jumped out of the vehicle and headed towards the house, towards Jackson. He waited until the front door closed before getting out. He had some things to do himself. He trudged through the snow, feet frozen. He walked the long distance to the infirmary. He had been quick to realize that Harry's pack was very self-sufficient, and short of having their own grocery store, they were pretty much a small town.

 

He entered the infirmary and kicked the snow off of his shoes. He went up to the front desk. It was vacant. He was turning around to leave when he heard a crash, and then someone calling.

 

"Sorry about that!" An older woman, maybe in her forties, came around from the back. Her hair was blond and curly, tied up in an impossibly messy bun. Her smile was warm, and she reached her hand out to shake his. "I'm Dr. Fischer. How can I help you?"

 

"I need something to prevent heats." He told her quietly, almost embarrassed.

 

She eyed him. "Birth control?"

 

He nodded.

 

"Very well. Follow me." She grabbed a clipboard and a pen and waved for him to walk with her down the hallway. She took him into a small exam room. She weighed him (he looked away) and she measured his height (five-foot-seven), and had him hop up onto the bed. She took his blood and blood pressure. When he was done being poked and prodded, she stepped back.

 

"Now, I usually try to avoid giving suppressants to omegas because of the harsh side effects." She informed him. "But, I can only give you my professional opinion. I understand that as an omega, you chose what you do with your body."

 

"What are the harsh side effects?" He asked nervously, rubbing his arm.

 

She sat down and crossed her legs. "Infertility is the main one. It's rare, but it does happen."

 

He wanted to have babies so badly, but since he'd be mated to Harry for life, he was never going to birth any. "Alright."

 

"Another dangerous side effect is that it stops heats altogether. That means your body is filling with the hormones normally released during your heat. It causes uncontrollable mood swings, nausea, fatigue, and sometimes requires hospitalization. Too much of the hormone buildup can send your body into an involuntary heat, and it could last up to two weeks." She explained.

 

He nodded. "Okay."

 

"Again, I can only offer my professional opinion, but should you chose to start taking suppressants, I will guide you and keep you as healthy as I can." She said. "Have you decided?"

 

He nodded. "Yes. I think I'd like to start taking them." He whispered. He looked down at his lap.

 

"This is nothing to be ashamed about." Dr. Fischer told him. "It's your body. Only you know what's best for you. I'll help guide you." She stood and opened up a drawer. She pulled out a packet of pills and handed them to him. "Take one of these a day. It doesn't matter what time of the day you take them, and they don't have to be taken with food. This is a three month supply. They work immediately, so you don't have to suffer another heat. Usually, suppressants will intensify a heat before they start working."

 

Just holding the little packet, he felt relieved. Harry would have one less thing to mock him for. That packet was his saving grace.

 

-

 

Louis kept to himself for the next five days. He avoided Harry's house as much as he could, not wanting to run into Harry and Jackson, not wanting to hear them fuck repeatedly. He stayed mainly at the pack house, and took walks often. He was convinced his toes were frozen solid, and he barely noticed his shivers anymore from his jacket. He was sure he was a sad sight to behold.

 

On the fifth day, he saw Jackson leave Harry's house, and decided it was safe to return. When he stepped into the house, he was thankful that omegas couldn't smell each others heats. He was sure it would make him nauseous. He kicked his shoes off but left his jacket on.

 

"There he is!" Harry called from the living room. He was lounging on the couch, shirtless. "I wish you would have been here. Jackson could have given you some pointers."

 

He ignored Harry and went into the kitchen. On cue, his stomach growled. He hadn't had much of an appetite lately, probably because of the suppressants, but maybe because his alpha was fucking other omegas in the house they shared. He wore Harry's bond on his neck, and it made it impossible for him to be okay with it.

 

He opened the fridge and bent over, scanning the shelves. He wondered what Harry ate the past week.

 

"I forgot to tell you," Harry said from behind him. Louis turned, but didn't see the way Harry was eyeing his ass. "There's a pack hunt coming up. Only mated alphas and omegas. We have to go because I'm pack leader."

 

"Okay." He wiped his hands on his pants.

 

"It's tomorrow night." Harry elaborated.

 

Louis nodded. "Alright."

 

"We'll be out the majority of the night." Harry continued. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

 

"Great."

 

"The weak ones stay at home." He said. "But I'm a little curious to see how well your wolf fares in the elements." He cocked his head and glanced at Louis. "I bet you're a small one, aren't you?"

 

"I've never shifted." Louis told him, stepping over to the cabinets. He pulled down a box of crackers and opened them up.

 

Harry's eyebrows raised to an incredible height. "Really?" He sounded intrigued. "Then I'm definitely curious." He stared at Louis a bit longer. "We leave at sundown tomorrow." He turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

 

When he was gone, Louis let out a shaky breath and sat the crackers down. He dreaded tomorrow night.

 

-

 

At sundown the next evening, Louis stood in a group of five alphas and five omegas. He couldn't help but notice Jackson and Jacob. Jacob looked like the nicest alpha, well groomed, tall, and a happy face. It made his stomach turn, the way Jacob was looking at Jackson with love in his eyes, and the way Jackson was staring at Harry. It didn't sit well with him. Did Jacob not realize he was mated to an unfaithful omega? Was he  _that_ blinded by love?

 

"Alright," Harry raised his voice. "We're shifting deep into the woods tonight, okay?" 

 

Everyone nodded. Most were excited. 

 

"Great. Let's go." Harry clapped his hands once, and they began the trek into the forest. With every few steps, Louis caught Harry glancing at his shoes. The cold didn't really bother him anymore, so he ignored it. 

 

The trek got harder the deeper they went. They encountered hills and little banks of ice, and once or twice, Louis would step and his foot would go into a deep hole, filling his shoes with more snow and sludge. Harry had to fish him out every time, grumbling and using more force than necessary. He was a bit embarrassed and a lot bruised. 

 

They reached their destination just as the sky was darkening, and they gathered around Harry. Louis shivered and wanted to roll his eyes when he saw Jackson scoot closer to Harry, trying to curl up against him. He wasn't being coy at all. 

 

"Alright, it's a free run tonight." Harry said to everyone. "Just make sure to be back here at sunrise. Then we'll run back to camp together. Don't kill any humans or endangered species. Small animals are not free game. Hunt only deer or elk." He turned to Louis. "Shift." 

 

Louis looked around. Everyone was stripping out of their clothes, ready to shift themselves. He shook his head. "I - I can't. Not with everyone around. I've never done it before." 

 

"I didn't ask you, I told you." Harry snapped. "I need to see if you can fend for yourself. If your wolf can't cut it out here, I need to escort you back to camp." 

 

"Oh." Louis was expecting Harry to embarrass him. It was sort of nice, the feeling of Harry kind of caring about him. "How do I - ?" He asked, biting his lip. 

 

"Figure it out." Harry said, stripping out of his own clothes. 

 

There goes Nice Harry. Louis took his clothes off, only feeling mildly shy, and watched as the people around him began to shift. The alphas were huge, while the omegas tended to be a bit smaller. Soon, the only ones that hadn't shifted were him, Harry, and Jackson. Jackson was staring at him. 

 

"Shift, Louis." Harry demanded, watching him. 

 

Louis took a deep breath, braced himself, and allowed his bones to break and shift. The agonizing pain went away, and he was on all fours. He had finally managed to shift on his own, but it didn't last. Seconds later, he was human again. 

 

"What happened?" He asked, hands freezing in the snow. He looked up at Harry. 

 

Harry seemed to be in a different world. He marveled at Louis, unable to stop. He suspected Louis' wolf to be small, but he was the smallest he'd ever seen. He was snow white, too, with bright blue eyes. To be completely honest, he was the most beautiful wolf Harry had ever seen. 

 

Jackson's laugh interrupted his thoughts. "He can't even shift." 

 

Louis looked at the ground. His joints ached. "Harry? What happened?" 

 

Harry frowned. "Try it again." 

 

So he did, allowing the excruciating pain to overcome his body once more. He pawed at the ground, praying that it worked, but seconds later, it was his hands that held fistfuls of snow. It failed again. He quickly grew angry. 

 

"What a failure." Jackson said, shaking his head. "Harry, no wonder you're so...unhappy." 

 

"Shut up." Louis snapped at the omega feeling a burst of self-confidence. "Just shut up." 

 

Jackson raised an eyebrow. It was a challenge. "Or what?" 

 

"Or," Louis glanced at Jacob, who was watching. In fact, everyone was watching. "I'll tell - " 

 

"Louis," Harry stepped forward. "Do not." His eyes were flashing red. In any other moment, Louis would be scared. But for some reason, he felt free...fearless. 

 

"I'll do what I please." Louis stood. 

 

"You don't have the guts." Jackson sneered. "You're weak, and pathetic." 

 

"Yeah?" Louis asked. "Then what are you? Because if fucking my alpha doesn't make  _you_ weak and pathetic, then I don't know what does." 

 

"Louis!" Harry roared. His voice stung Louis' ears, but it didn't stop him. His eardrums were ringing. "Stop it this instant or you will regret it!"

 

He turned to Jacob, ignoring Harry's warning. "Your omega and my alpha have been sleeping together for a very long time." It was the right thing to do, and he felt no guilt over it. Well, maybe a little. Jacob looked heartbroken. Why couldn't Jacob be the single alpha he had to mate? He was sure he would be better off. 

 

"You little - !" Jackson shouted, moving forward. He was cut off by Jacob snarling and pouncing at Harry. Harry barely had time to shift before all hell broke loose. Louis scrambled back, barely avoiding snapping teeth. He watched as Harry and Jacob fought tooth and nail, scratching and clawing and biting each other. It was a bloody mess, staining the snow around them. 

 

"Why did you do that?" Jackson screamed, stepping towards Louis. "Look what you've done!" 

 

"Me?" Louis exclaimed. " _You_ did this by sleeping with Harry!" 

 

"Oh, please!" Jackson laughed. "He  _hates_ you! You disgust him and he wants nothing to do with you!" 

 

"I know!" Louis shouted. He was breathing heavily. "It's not fair! You've got your alpha! He loves you! Why did you have to sleep with mine? You're not even giving me the chance to - " 

 

An almighty snarl stopped the two omegas from fighting, and they looked over. Jacob had submitted to Harry, and now Harry was headed straight for Louis. His sharp teeth were stained with blood, as was the rest of his body, and he was moving full force. Louis mustered up the energy to shift, but he wasn't quick enough. With one swipe of his paw, Louis was thrown back. 

 

He clutched at his neck. His hands were covered in blood when they were pulled away. His neck ached, and he felt their bond grow weaker. He felt _himself_ grow weaker. He managed to get on all fours and shift, bracing himself when Harry lunged once more. He fought back as best as he could, clawing and scratching back at Harry. But he was no match for the bigger, more experienced alpha. 

 

They rolled on the snowy forest floor, Louis always underneath Harry. He was being beaten. Harry was biting and tearing at anything he saw. Louis fended him off as best as he could, but he quickly grew weaker. He shifted in and out of his wolf form, which made the attack a hundred times worse. He felt Harry's claws pierce and tear his human skin and he could barely scream in pain. He couldn't catch the breath to do so.

 

He tried to fight back in his human form, but Harry was crushing him. He was no longer able to shift underneath Harry. His body was drained and he couldn't move. His eyes slipped shut as Harry continued to bite and claw at him. He was in agonizing pain, and hoped that Harry would soon stop. His body stopped responding, stopped trying to defend itself, when Harry's claws tore at his stomach. He couldn't open his eyes, couldn't see the anger on Harry's face but the minuscule sliver of remorse in his eyes.

 

Mercy came at the hands of two alphas, who forced Harry away from him. He could hear them growling at Harry, nipping at him until he moved a considerable distance away. He heard Harry's threatening growls. And then, 

 

"Leave him." Harry growled, voice cold. "Hopefully he'll die." 

 

-

 

Dawn broke and night fell once more before Louis found the energy to move himself. He'd laid in the cold snow and cried for hours, each sob hurting his chest. He was sure that he had many broken bones and was actually surprised that he was still alive. With the amount of blood covering his body and the ground around him, he figured he'd be long gone. 

 

It took him ten minutes to stand up. In that time, he found out that one of his legs were broken. It was swollen and purple. He staggered along through the forest, using trees to guide him along, leaning against them when he felt his world spin. With every small bout of energy he got, he tried to transform. He'd always been told that he could heal quicker in his wolf form. 

 

He went in and out of his transformations, each one making him dizzier and dizzier. He stumbled more frequently, and couldn't catch himself as he tumbled down a ravine. His body felt like it was thrown round and round, like a pinball machine. He landed with a crack on a slab of concrete. It didn't hurt as much because he was in his wolf form, but it still made his body scream. As he shifted back for the last time, he sent out a prayer that he wouldn't wake up. 

 

-

 

Louis moved in and out of consciousness. He was shivering, laying in his human form, naked and bloody and broken. He could feel bones shift with every breath he took, and the thought of stopping breathing all together crossed his mind. He was delirious with pain. 

 

He cried out into the wind, begging for someone to come and help him, for  _Harry_ to come and help him. As freezing rain began to fall around him, covering him with ice cold droplets, he began to think of the worst. He began to think he was really going to die. 

 

Eventually, he made peace with it. Maybe it was day two, or possibly day three. Hunger made his stomach whine and pain made it curl. His vision was spotty and his heartbeat was slow. Was he concussed? Maybe brain damaged? He'd have to be, with as much as he's called out for Harry. Their bond was no more, so he knew Harry couldn't feel how he felt, or where he was. There was no one to rescue him. 

 

No one to care enough.

 

He thought of his mother and father, and what they would think if they could see him. Would they think he was weak, for being so stubborn that his alpha had to beat him? Or would they think he was strong for fighting back? He tried to think that they would be happy, but his own miserable thoughts clouded everything else. He was a disappointment to himself. He was a failure to himself. 

 

Sometime during the evening of one of the slowly passing days, he began to realize why Harry hated him so much. 

 

-

 

The steady beep of a machine woke Louis up. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. It blinded him. He lifted one arm up and immediately regretted it, letting out a groan that hurt his throat. It felt like he'd swallowed barbed wire.

 

"Can you hear me?" A voice asked. An  _unfamiliar_ voice asked. "Liam, I think he's awake!" 

 

"Great." Another voice said. "Niall, don't overwhelm him." 

 

Louis blinked his eyes, barely catching the shadow of a man leaving his sight. Another man quickly appeared over him, one with short hair and big brown eyes. He gave Louis a puppy dog smile. 

 

"Hi there. I'm Dr. Payne." He greeted quietly. He must have known Louis' head hurt. "Do you know where you are?" 

 

Louis shook his head as best as he could. 

 

Dr. Payne jotted something down on his notepad. "Do you know what day it is?" 

 

Again, Louis shook his head, and again, Dr. Payne jotted something down. 

 

"Alright. I'm going to have Sophie run some tests and then I'll be back to explain everything to you, okay?" Dr. Payne asked, but really left no option for Louis to disagree. He had to lay there while a nurse,  _Sophie_ , poked and prodded him. She checked the machines that were hooked to his body and even heaved him into a sitting position, his injuries be damned. 

 

He was wiping away his tears when Dr. Payne came back into the room. A little blonde omega followed him in, curiously peeking at Louis. He wondered if they were mates, because Dr. Payne just gave him fond looks. 

 

"Alight, I'm sure you're very confused and have a lot of questions." He began, standing at Louis' bedside. "You were brought in three weeks ago." 

 

"By who?" Louis croaked. The little blonde omega jumped into action, grabbing the water pitcher and pouring him a glass. He took it gratefully. 

 

"We found you." The blonde one answered. He held his hand out. "Niall. This is my mate, Liam. He's a doctor. How cool for me, right?" 

 

Louis could only wiggle his fingers at Niall. "Nice to meet you." 

 

"Anyway, your injuries are very severe. We thought they were fatal." Dr. Payne explained. "You're suffering from a broken leg, eight broken ribs, a punctured lung, severe concussion, a dislocated knee and a shattered shoulder, and your neck was torn up very badly." 

 

"You've been in a coma since you got here." Niall provided, looking sad. "Didn't think you'd live, to be honest." 

 

"Why not?" Louis asked, looking from Niall to Dr. Payne. He didn't know what to think of the sadness that crept up on him. He was alive.  _Great_. 

 

"You coded several times on the way here, and every time you were on the operating table." Dr. Payne, _Liam_ , explained. "And three times since we put you in your coma." 

 

Louis coughed. His chest felt full of goo. It hurt him so badly to even move. "Shouldn't I be dead then?"  _Why am I_ _not_ _dead?_  

 

Dr. Payne shook his head. "Not necessarily. Omegas are quite strong. In fact, I honestly thought the cold would have killed you. You've been out in it for quite some time. But, I have to ask, for legal reasons. What happened to you?" 

 

Louis paused and racked his brain. His memories were so muddled and blurry, but he had the vivid image of Harry, snarling and lunging at him. "It was an alpha." He finally answered quietly. "Can I go to sleep now?" 

 

"Of course. I'll get Sophie to push more meds for you. In the mean time, is there anyone I can call for you?" Dr. Payne asked, typing something on his beeper. He shoved it in his pocket and adjusted the cannula underneath Louis' nose. 

 

Louis felt a rush of something enter his body, and his pain began to disappear. He assumed Sophie had come through on the medicine. He nodded, suddenly so tired again. "H-Harry." He answered, closing his eyes. "Harry Styles." 

 

-

 

It had been three weeks since Harry nearly killed Louis, and he had yet to feel any regret. Their bond mark had been nearly severed, courtesy of a swipe of his claws, so he no longer felt what Louis was feeling, or where Louis was at. It gave him a sick peace of mind, because though he wanted Louis out of his life, he wouldn't be able to ignore his biological need to go and rescue the omega. 

 

He hadn't seen Jackson in that time, either. And he rarely saw Jacob, who now had a long, thin scar running down the side of his face. Again, courtesy of a swipe of his claws. He hated to turn and attack a prominent member of his own pack, but he warned Louis and had to defend himself against the angry, cheated alpha. 

 

The house had been quiet, which he was thankful for. No more waking up to Louis crying in the middle of the night, or failing to be quiet as he walked around downstairs. His home was finally his again. 

 

He settled into the couch and had just flipped the television on when his cell phone rang. He cursed and muted the TV, picking up his phone. It was a number he didn't recognize. 

 

"Hello?" He answered, rather bored. 

 

"Is this Harry Styles?" A male asked. 

 

Harry frowned. "Yes?" 

 

A sigh of relief, and then, "Great. I'm Dr. Payne, from Mercy General. We have an omega here, and he said you were his contact. We need you to come and identify him and fill out some papers." 

 

"You must have the wrong number." Harry said casually. "I don't know any omegas." 

 

"Are you sure?" Dr. Payne frowned. "I can't tell you the extent of his injuries until you come down here, but he's pretty torn up. We haven't been able to get anything out of him, as he's just been lucid for the first time, but he named you personally." 

 

"Again," Harry drawled. "I don't know him." 

 

Dr. Payne could tell by the sound of Harry's voice that he knew the omega. "Alright, well, if you suddenly remember him, go ahead and come down. We're in the intensive care unit on the fourth floor. Ask for Dr. Payne. Have a good day." 

 

Harry hung up and stared at his phone. Anger strummed in his fingertips. He squeezed his phone, shattering it. He stood and threw it with all of his might, watching as it hit the fireplace and broke into a zillion pieces. 

 

"Fuck!"

 

-

 

Another week passed in a fog for Louis. He'd been hopped up on so much medicine his head hurt, and though his whole body ached, Dr. Payne insisted that he try walking. It took him twenty minutes to even sit up in the bed and throw his legs over the side of it. Every single bone in his body hurt. 

 

"You can do it." Niall cheered from the end of the bed. "I know it hurts now, but you'll feel better if you walk on your own." 

 

Louis glared at him and clutched the nurses forearms. "Shut up." He griped, squeezing his eyes shut when his ribs screamed in pain. 

 

"Your leg has had four weeks to heal." Niall reminded him. "It's almost done. Liam says it's safe to walk." 

 

"Then why," Louis gasped when the nurse heaved him up. His body fell forward, slumping against the nurse's chest. "Does it still hurt?" 

 

Niall shrugged. He was honestly no help. "I don't know. I'm not a doctor." 

 

"Then why are you here?" Louis snapped, allowing the nurse to straighten him up. 

 

Again, Niall shrugged. "Liam doesn't like leaving me at home." He answered, hopping up onto the bed. "And he's too delicious for me to be okay with him working with a bunch of nurses." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Could I get something to steady me?" He asked the nurse. 

 

"How about a walker?" The nurse asked, eyebrows raised. He left the room to get it when Louis sighed and nodded. 

 

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Niall asked curiously. 

 

Tears pricked Louis' eyes. He'd been so emotional the past few weeks. He was alone, and hurt, and no one seemed to care about him. Not even his own mother came to see him. "I'm not." He answered defiantly. 

 

Niall snorted. "Yeah, okay. Is it because the guy Liam called never showed up?" 

 

Louis knew that Niall would eventually pry it out of him, so he nodded. "Yeah." He answered thickly. Why was he so  _stupid_? Harry wouldn't come. Of course he wouldn't. He wanted Louis dead, out of his life. He'd only make fun of how sad and broken Louis looked.

 

"Who exactly is he?" Niall prodded. "Is he your friend?" 

 

"He's my alpha." Louis answered quietly. "But I knew he wouldn't come. I don't know why I told Liam to call him." 

 

"Wait a second," Niall stepped down from the bed and put his hands on his hips. He looked angry. "Your own alpha didn't come? What kind of alpha is he?" 

 

"He's the reason I'm here." The words spilled from Louis' mouth quicker than he could stop them. He glanced at Niall, who was oddly still and quiet. 

 

"Are you kidding?" Niall finally asked. "Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of alpha does that? I'm telling Liam." He began to march for the door. Louis could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves.

 

"You can't!" Louis reached for Niall, immediately regretting it when the stretch pulled at his ribs. He doubled over in pain, gasping for air as black spots dotted his vision. "He - I - I deserved it. I did something terrible." 

 

Niall helped him move back to the bed and sit down. "You got up," He said quietly. "That's enough for today. What did you do?" 

 

Louis leaned back against the pillows, already wanting to sleep again. "He sleeps with other omegas, and I told one of the alphas that, and he attacked Harry. And then Harry attacked me." 

 

"Louis..." Niall sounded close to tears. "When you get released, you can't go back there." 

 

Louis looked up at Niall. "I have too." 

 

"Why?" Anger etched itself on Niall's face. "Why could you possibly want to go back there? After everything he's put you through? Look at you! You can barely stand! Normal alphas don't _hurt_ their omegas! They don't  _hospitalize_ their omegas. They don't cheat on them with  _other_ omegas!" 

 

"It's an arrangement," Louis explained. "My parents needed the money. They made a deal with Harry. I can't back out now. Harry would just take everything they owned and kick them out of the pack. I can't do that to them." 

 

Niall was quiet for several moments. "That's a shitty arrangement. That's shitty that Harry would do that." He began petting Louis' hair, soothing him. "And it's shitty that you're in this position."

 

Louis nodded and let his eyes slip shut. "I know." 

 

-

 

Another week passed, and Louis was discharged from the hospital. He was given several prescriptions to fill, which he did before stepping outside of the hospital. Dr. Payne had told him that he had gotten in touch with Harry and that Harry said he would pick Louis up from the hospital. 

 

Louis was both nervous and nauseous at the idea of seeing Harry again. But as time passed, and as Louis sat outside in the cold, holding a bag of medicine, Harry didn't show. He watched as the sky turned darker. When he couldn't feel his fingers, he stood slowly and hobbled back inside. He dialed a taxi at the front desk and waited until he saw the yellow car pull up. 

 

He directed the cab where to go and tried not to throw up. As much as he didn't want to see Harry, he had to go back. It was the only way he could secure his mom and dad. He did this to help them, and he was going to do it until they were stable. 

 

Forty minutes later, the taxi pulled up in front of Harry's cabin. He began to panic when he realized he had no money, but the cabbie took pity on him. 

 

"On the house, kid." He said, looking at Louis' bruised face. "Be careful." 

 

"Thank you." Louis got out of the cab and watched it drive away. He turned and began to hobble to the front door, taking his time on the front steps. He debated on whether to knock or not, After a brief debate, he turned the knob and stepped inside. He listened for any sign that Harry would be there. 

 

Moans of pleasure filtered down from upstairs and he knew exactly where Harry was and what he was doing. He took a few steps back and closed the door. It was cold outside, but he would rather sit and freeze than go inside and listen to Harry and whoever he had upstairs. 

 

-

 

Harry opened the front door and gave Michael a slap on the ass as he left the house. He leaned against the door frame and watched the omega return to his own house. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone sitting on the porch swing. 

 

It was Louis. 

 

"Out so soon?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. He watched as Louis stood slowly. His body was stiff and there was a boot on his leg. He kept his gaze on the omega as he began walking slowly inside of the house. 

 

"It's been five weeks." Louis answered quietly. Once he was inside, he shrugged the jacket the hospital gave him off and hung it up. 

 

"And you're still alive." Harry pointed out. He closed the door and locked it. 

 

"Barely." Louis mumbled. He took a few more steps and stopped when he was in the living room. He sat the bag holding his medicine down and sighed. The house was warm, and he just wanted to curl up and sleep. 

 

"Well, turn around. Let me see." Harry chuckled. He walked circles around Louis, eyeing him from head to toe. There were a few scratches on Louis' face, and a big, dark bruise on his cheekbone. A large bandage sat where their bond mark used to be, and he could see many more dark bruises littered across Louis' neck and collarbone. There was a sling holding his arm close to his body. The more he stared, the sicker he became. He'd never really felt guilt in his life before, but staring at the broken and beaten omega in front of him, guilt pooled in his stomach. 

 

"Are you done?" Louis asked quietly. 

 

Harry could see the exhaustion clouding his eyes, and it was written on his face. Louis looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. 

 

"If you are," Louis continued, his voice merely a whisper. Harry had to lean in closely to hear. "I need your help." 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow. " _You_ are asking  _me_ for help? After what you did?" He asked incredulously. 

 

Louis blinked slowly, so slowly that Harry thought he was falling asleep, and let out a shaky breath. "Never mind." He whispered. He turned and grabbed his bag of medicine and walked around Harry slowly. The alpha watched him pause at the end of the stairs. Louis looked like he would drop at any second, but he ventured on, grabbing the railing for dear life. 

 

He was three steps up when he had to stop. It was too much strain for his ribs and there were an impossible amount for him to climb. Tears of frustration flooded his eyes and he began sobbing. He was tired and aching but he had to climb the stairs to go to sleep. He took another slow step, stumbling forward. He thought for sure he was going to collapse, but two hands at his waist steadied him. 

 

"Just walk." Harry said gruffly. 

 

Louis did as he was told, and they made the slow trek up the stairs. He was surprised with how patient Harry was being. Usually, Harry would be making snide comments about his weight or how pathetic he was. With every step they took, he felt Harry's fingers flex against his waist, tightening his grip. 

 

When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry stayed behind him as he took his time to catch his breath. Harry even allowed Louis to lean against him. 

 

"I want to take a shower." Louis said between breaths. 

 

"So take a shower." Harry replied. Ah, old Harry was back. 

 

Louis nodded silently. He was too upset and too embarrassed to ask Harry for help. "Thank you." He whispered, taking a ginger step away from Harry. "Good night." 

 

He left Harry at the top of the stairs and limped slowly down the hallway to his bathroom. He opened the door and closed it, leaning against the cold wood. He flipped on the dim light and made his way to the shower. He started the water and paused. How was he going to bathe with his boot and sling? 

 

He sat down on the closed toilet seat and struggled. He managed to pull his pants down halfway before he gave up. He did the same with his shirt, struggling with the sling. He gave up. There was no use in trying. He just wouldn't get to take a hot shower. He'd have to go to sleep cold, in his cold room. 

 

He sat on the toilet and sobbed into his hands. With every breath, his ribs hurt and his head ached. He was so exhausted. He would be stuck in the bathroom forever. Harry surely wouldn't rescue him. He'd point and laugh, and Louis wouldn't put it past him to take pictures. He was so pathetic. No wonder Harry didn't want him. If he were smaller and prettier, then he'd have a fighting chance. 

 

The door creaked open and Harry stepped in. He knelt down beside Louis and put his hands on Louis' knees, gently. 

 

"Louis?" He asked quietly. He used a hand to pull Louis' away from his face. It only made Louis sob harder. Harry stood, and Louis was sure that Harry was going to leave. He didn't expect for Harry to slip his arms underneath Louis' body and lift him. 

 

"I need you to relax." He said to the omega, carrying him out of the bathroom. In a flash, Harry was putting him down in his own bathroom, down on the closed toilet seat. He rifled through Louis' medicine, reading the dosages and what each pill did. He gathered the ones that Louis absolutely needed and handed him a glass of water. "Take these." 

 

"Where did you get these?" Louis asked, brain scrambled with emotions. He took the pills and swallowed them down. 

 

"I grabbed your bag on the way out." Harry answered. "The blue one will help you sleep and the green one is to make your aches go away." He explained, turning. Louis watched as he began to run bath water. The last time Harry had offered him a bath, they fought. 

 

"Oh." He whispered. He wiped his eyes and watched Harry as he rifled around in the cabinets. 

 

"You've got to protect your leg," Harry explained. He knelt down again in front of Louis, this time with a plastic wrapping of some sort. He looked up at Louis, gesturing to his pants. "I've got to take these off." 

 

Louis nodded, and with Harry's help, he stood. He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso to hold himself up, and shivered when Harry slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his pants and pushed them down. He was sure his skin broke out in goosebumps when he felt Harry's fingers slide down his bare ass. When his pants were down around his knees, Harry sat him back down and made quick work of pulling them down around his boot. 

 

He watched as Harry wrapped his leg carefully in the plastic, making sure the boot was watertight. When he was done, Harry looked up. Their eyes met, and something shifted; something changed. Louis could _feel_ it. He felt cared for. He'd never felt that around Harry before. 

 

"Alright," Harry cleared his throat, standing. "I need to take your shirt off." 

  
Louis nodded, and again stood. He winced as Harry removed the sling and gingerly removed his shirt. He was standing in front of Harry, completely naked, black and blue, and completely vulnerable. 

 

Harry couldn't help himself. He reached forward and brushed his fingertips against Louis' bruised shoulder. He stared at the bruises and the scratches. There were three deep ones right across Louis' belly. They were healed up, but Harry could only imagine how much they must have hurt. His rib cage was mottled with purple and yellow bruises. They were so dark it made Harry ache.

 

"My shoulder," Louis said abruptly. "It's shattered. Or, it was. Dr. Payne said it should be fine, but it still hurts." 

 

Harry glanced at the fingers he had resting against the bruise, and he jerked them back. "Right." He said. 

 

"No," Louis said softly. "That didn't hurt me." 

 

Harry swallowed and nodded. He helped Louis over to the bathtub. "I should have asked. Bath or shower?" 

 

Louis mulled it over. He wanted to sit down so badly and soak up as much of the hot water as he could. But taking a shower would help him get his hair clean. "I don't know." He finally admitted. "What do you think?" 

 

"I think," Harry said, peeling his shirt off. "You'd better take a bath. You're dead on your feet." He shucked his pants off, only leaving his Calvin Klein's. 

 

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, watching Harry step one foot into the water. 

 

"Helping you." The alpha stated. He held one hand out for Louis to take, and steadied the other one on Louis' lower back. It was a difficult process, stepping into the bath, but he made it, and was soon sitting between Harry's legs. He couldn't help but lean back against the alphas broad chest. His eyes slipped shut involuntarily. 

 

"You can rest," Harry murmured, pouring body wash onto a washcloth. "I'll clean you up." 

 

He was on the cusp of sleep, so he must have imagined the little kiss pressed to his temple. He kept his eyes closed and let Harry wash him thoroughly, too tired to feel humiliation as he felt Harry's hand dip between his legs. Harry was taking care of him. It was something he'd wanted since the first day he got here. 

 

He let Harry's ginger touches lull him to sleep, feeling protected. 

 

-

 

When he was finished washing Louis' hair, Harry debated on whether or not to sit a bit longer in the warm water or to get out and put Louis to sleep. The omega was already resting against him, and he hated to wake him, but he was sure Louis would be more comfortable in a bed. He stood, with Louis in his arms, maneuvering his way out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around their bodies. 

 

He walked into his bedroom and deposited Louis onto his bed, careful not to hurt the omega more than he already was. He dried Louis off, starting at his toes and stopping at his head. He ignored the breaks and bruises as he put a pair of his own sweatpants on Louis. He slid on one of his shirts, amazed at how big it was on Louis, and put the sling back on him gently. 

 

He made sure Louis had his head on a pillow and he made sure that he was in a comfortable position with the sling. Lastly, he slid on a pair of his thick socks onto Louis' small feet and pulled a blanket over his body. He kissed Louis' forehead and began drying himself off. He made quick work of dressing himself and slid into the bed next to Louis. He left an ample amount of space, just in case, and closed his eyes. 

 

The purple shadow of Louis' black eye and bruised cheekbone played on his eyelids. The way the omega cried as he walked because he was in so much pain filled his mind. He'd never really felt guilt before, never really had anyone to  _make_ him, but with Louis' small, battered body laying in his bed, guilt flooded his stomach. He tried, and eventually, wiped it away and focused on Louis' breathing. He let it lull him to sleep. 

 

For some reason, he slept better with Louis in his bed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Harry!
> 
> ^time line. Let's see when I actually publish this now.
> 
> barely edited

Slowly but surely, Louis began to heal. He had expected Harry to mock and berate him as he struggled to do everyday things, and to be of no help at all, but surprisingly, the alpha wouldn't let Louis leave his bed. He'd stationed Louis on the left side of the bed, the side closest to the bathroom, and took care of him. With all of the TLC Harry was providing, not only did his spirits lift, but he discovered that maybe an attentive alpha was crucial to a healing omega. 

 

The pain he'd felt when Harry wasn't around was no longer present. His broken bones seemed to mend together quicker, and his bruises practically disappeared overnight. With the R&R he got when Harry was around, he was surprised that he wasn't completely and one hundred percent better.

 

During the brief moments when Harry would go out, he would hobble into his bedroom and get his birth control pills. He didn't bother stashing them, knowing Harry would never rifle through his things. He read the drug facts, worried that going so long without them would fuck his system up, but surprisingly, it said nothing related to it. He took one with water and hid the package underneath Harry's mattress. 

 

Boredom quickly became his new normal, and he struggled to entertain himself. Though Harry was being nice, he had yet to offer up his time to sit and keep Louis company. The small pile of books Harry had by his bed were nothing interesting to Louis, and he'd lost the remote to the TV during the first week in Harry's bed. 

 

He laid against the pillows and sighed. He was sure he was going to die of boredom when Harry's phone dinged. He turned his head and without thinking, grabbed it. There wasn't a code, and he slid it open. There was a text:  _plans tonight? jacob is going into town from six to nine._ There was a line of emojis depicting a crude suggestion. 

 

Louis frowned. Jacob? Surely Harry couldn't still be sleeping with Jackson. He was about to delete the message when Harry walked in. He was carrying a laundry basket. Louis recognized some of the things as his. Harry must have gone into his room and found those things. He'd been wearing the alphas clothes since he'd gotten home. 

 

"You're seeing Jackson again?" Louis asked, waving Harry's phone. 

 

Harry sat the laundry basket down. "Why are you going through my phone?" He asked, leaning over to jerk the mobile away from Louis. 

 

The action stung, but Louis kept his focus on Harry and Jackson. "It went off just now. I was bored. Are you seeing Jackson again?" 

 

"That's absolutely none of your business." Harry snapped, pocketing his phone. "Mind yourself." 

 

Louis raised his eyebrows and positioned himself so that he was sitting up. He crossed his arms. "It  _is_ my business! You fought with Jacob. You  _injured_ him. Isn't he one of your best alphas? You injured one of your best alphas for... _that_ omega." 

 

"Don't act like you suddenly know the pack's business." Harry scoffed. "You have no idea what being an alpha means." 

 

"Jacob was defending his own. He fought you because you slept with his omega. Why did you fight him? Were  _you_ defending your own as well?" Louis questioned in quick succession. He ignored the rock that settled in his stomach at the thought of Harry thinking of Jackson as _his own_. "It's wrong to sleep with other omegas, and it's wrong to think that you're right." 

 

"I am right." Harry rolled his eyes. Kind, caring Harry was gone now, it seemed, and cocky Harry was back. 

 

"You're  _wrong_ ," Louis spat. "You're sleeping with omegas when your own is in the next room. You're fighting other alphas for that... _omega_." 

 

Harry laughed. It was loud and cruel, and it bounced off of the walls and hit Louis in the face. "My omega? You think of yourself as my omega?" He mocked. "Are you kidding? You're nothing to me!" 

 

"Harry - " 

 

"I'd mind my own business if I were you," Harry warned cruelly. "It's the reason you're like this in the first place, and I won't hesitate to do it again." 

 

Suddenly, it was as if a bucket of cold water was poured over his head. Harry's words sank in and everything Louis was feeling vanished. He no longer felt safe being near Harry. He was sure that he'd be safer in a pond full of crocodiles wearing a coat of raw meat. If Harry was capable of beating him nearly to death without remorse, he didn't want to be anywhere near the alpha. 

 

He tossed the blankets off of his legs and heaved himself up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the sharp twinge in his torso. He took a few deep breaths and stood on shaky legs. His broken leg was  _so_ close to being healed, but it still hurt every now and then. 

 

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked, hands on his hips. He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. 

 

"Mind your own business." Louis said, taking a few steps. He had to pause to catch his breath, leaning against Harry's dresser. 

 

"Get back in bed." Harry demanded. 

 

"Not your bed." Louis shook his head. He hobbled out of Harry's room, ignoring Harry's huffs of anger. If Harry felt absolutely no remorse for what he did, then so be it. It was his problem, not Louis'. 

 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Harry's voice boomed. Louis hesitated at the top of the stairs, gripping the banister. He glanced back over his shoulder at the fuming alpha. 

 

"I'm hungry." He answered simply, lowering his uninjured foot down onto the first step. He heard Harry curse behind him, and then felt the alphas presence a few seconds later. 

 

"You're so fucking stupid." Harry muttered under his breath. He wanted to reach down and lift the stupid omega, but he kept his hands at his sides. Damn alpha pride. 

 

"Why would I," Louis winced at a particularly harsh step. "Want to be anywhere near the alpha who beat me and then threatened to do it again?" 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't be dramatic. I didn't threaten to do it again." 

 

"You  _literally_ did." Louis snapped. "Because of some stupid omega who has no problem with coming into my house and fucking my alpha, too. It's - " Louis paused. Harry paused. 

 

" _Your_ house?" Harry asked. " _Your_ alpha?" He didn't say anything else. He didn't know what to think. After everything he put Louis through, the omega still saw it as  _his_ house. He saw Harry as  _his_. It was normal for an omega to take control, making a house a home and an honest man out of an alpha, but this. This was something entirely different. Either Louis was very strong or very stupid. 

 

"Forget it." Louis muttered, carefully making his way down the last few steps. "Sleep with Jackson, get him pregnant. See how well Jacob fights you then." 

 

Harry scoffed and followed as Louis walked, albeit slowly, into the kitchen. "I'm not that stupid." He sat himself down at the kitchen island and watched as Louis opened the refrigerator door. 

 

"I should hope not. I don't want to have to raise your bastard child." Louis replied. "Especially if it turns out anything like Jackson." 

 

Behind him, Harry mumbled something under his breath. Then, "I think Jackson would make a fine mother." 

 

"I bet you also think you love him while your balls deep." Louis scoffed. He closed the fridge and made his way over to the cabinets. He reached up, momentarily forgetting the pain in his torso. The stretch hurt his ribs, and he yanked his hand down with a hiss of pain. The unexpected twinge brought tears to his eyes. 

 

"This is why you should have stayed in bed." Harry chided, standing. He walked over to Louis and opened the cabinet doors above the omegas head. 

 

"And become totally useless?" Louis asked, leaning against the counters. He was hunched over, breathing through his pain. "No thanks. I like being independent." 

 

Harry cocked a brow. "Really? Hm. Alphas don't like that, you know. They like omegas who need protection. No wonder you're such a turnoff." He laughed to himself. "You're a challenge. You'll never get mated." 

 

Louis ignored the hurt blooming in his chest - he  _liked_ to be taken care of - and stared up at Harry. "I already am." He reminded Harry. 

 

"Business deal." Harry corrected. "And not anymore. I took care of that." He held up his hand and flexed his fingers. 

 

"You..." Louis stared at Harry's hand. A flood of emotions swept through him - anger, fear, confusion. He remembered, clear as day, when Harry swiped at him with the intention of damaging their bond. He stood upright and pushed past Harry. "I'm not so hungry anymore." He mumbled, hobbling out of the kitchen. He made it halfway up the stairs before he realized that Harry wasn't following him. 

 

He didn't know whether to feel relief or sadness. 

 

-

 

Louis adjusted the poor excuse of a blanket he had across his legs, failing to cover his boot,  _and_ foot. He gave up with a huff, watching as his breath crystallized in the cold air. The medicine he'd taken earlier, grabbing the bag from Harry's room, had made him nauseous. It also gave him a headache, and the cold air surrounding him wasn't helping. But, he'd rather be in his cold room than with Harry. 

 

He didn't know what he was thinking when he referred to Harry and Harry's house  _his._ He must be psycho. After all of the abuse he's been through at the hands of Harry, the cold room, mocks of his weight and height and basically everything about him. After being cheated on (does it still count if your alpha really isn't yours?), and after being nearly ripped apart. 

 

He should hate Harry's guts. 

 

But he  _can't_. 

 

Despite everything, Harry was his alpha. Their bond made it impossible for him to despise the alpha, no matter what. He could cry and scream and pound on Harry's chest, and at the end of the day, his biology made him immune to hatred. Even with their bond so severely severed, by the hands of Harry, he still felt a range of emotions towards him, and none of them were hatred. 

 

He closed his eyes and willed sleep to come. He was finally able to relax into a deep sleep, body relaxing and aches fading away. He must have slept for quite some time, because when a little knock at his door woke him up, the sky was dark. He glanced over, just as Harry opened it. 

 

Harry glanced around the bare room, and then to Louis, who was half-covered up and shivering. He looked sleepy. 

 

"Dinner's here." He said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. 

 

"Okay." Louis croaked, pushing himself into a seated position. "What is it?" 

 

"Pizza." Harry answered. "Didn't feel like cooking, and you're kind of useless right now." 

 

Louis nodded.  _Of course_. Harry couldn't come up and be nice for one minute. "Right." He agreed quietly. "I'm actually not hungry." He laid back down and closed his eyes. He was actually  _starving_. He hadn't eaten all day. 

 

"You have to eat." Harry told him. "Whether you're hungry or not. You haven't eaten and your medicine has to be taken with food." 

 

"I know." Louis said. "I'll eat later." 

 

"No," Harry stepped into the room. "You'll eat right now. Let's go." 

 

Sighing, Louis complied. He didn't want to fight and the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could go back to sleep. With absolutely no help from Harry, he heaved himself up and stood on shaky legs. The chill in the room made him slow, on top of his injuries. He shuffled past Harry. 

 

When they both made it downstairs, slowly, the smell of pizza greeted Louis. His tummy growled and he made his way to the box, opening it up. It was his favorite, but he didn't read into it. It was common and there's no way Harry could know. He settled himself on the couch and pulled a piece out. 

 

They ate in silence, nothing but the crackling fireplace filling the space with sound. 

 

After his second piece, Louis spoke. "I need to go back to the hospital." He said quietly, not looking at Harry. 

 

"Why?" Harry asked. He was so cold on the outside, but on the inside, his alpha got worried. Was something else wrong with Louis? Had he somehow re-broken his leg? Maybe his ribs? All rational thoughts flew from his head when he thought of Louis. 

 

"Checkup." Louis answered.  He nibbled on the crust of his pizza and stared at his lap. "Dr. Payne said I should be fine." 

 

Harry was quiet. Louis was almost afraid he was going to say no. "When do you need to go?" He finally asked. 

 

Louis looked up in mild shock. He was expecting Harry to tell him to call a cab or walk. "Um," He cleared his throat. "Not for another week, I think." 

 

"Well," Harry stood and stretched. Louis tried not to glance when he saw Harry's shirt ride up. He  _knew_ he'd been under that body before,  _knew_ he'd been pleasured by it, but he couldn't remember. So it didn't count. "When you find out, let me know. I'll probably have plans." 

 

Louis watched Harry leave the living room and walk up the stairs, typing away at his phone. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, his hunger vanishing. He stood slowly and cleaned up what little mess they had made with the pizza. He limped back and forth, through the kitchen, back to the living room, and up the stairs, slowly. The last thing he needed was to fall and re-break everything. 

 

At the top of the stairs, he paused. He wanted to go to Harry's room and curl up in his warm bed. He'd gotten used to sleeping next to Harry, though they fell asleep and woke up at separate sides of the bed. It was still nice. 

 

It wasn't an option though. He sighed and made his way to his cold room. Stopping at the hall closet, he grabbed a blanket. Surely having two on him would keep him warm. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't gotten pneumonia or frostbite from how cold Harry had made the room. Not that he would care. It might even mean another hospital stay. He liked it at the hospital. Warm bed, he could eat and not feel judged, and Liam and Niall were nice. 

 

In his room, he closed the door and stepped slowly over to the bed. He sat, turning his head to glance at the window. He'd covered the crack in it with some tape he'd taken from the pack house awhile back, but it was pulling back from the cold. He couldn't help but laugh. He knew the feeling. 

 

Laying back, he draped both blankets over himself and closed his eyes. He soon felt his fingers and toes start to chill, an every night occurrence. He hardly noticed it anymore. 

 

-

 

A week later, Louis and Harry found themselves in Dr. Payne's office at the hospital. Their whole trip had been silent. Neither of them spoke, and it was fine with Louis. He wasn't in the mood. His medicine was making him nauseous. 

 

He was ready to get everything checked out and get the okay to stop moving so tentatively. He sat on the bed, only getting up when the nurse came in. He flashed both Louis and Harry a smile before speaking. 

 

"Alright, Louis, glad to see you're feeling better." He started. Louis could tell by the way Harry stiffened that the nurse was an alpha. "Let's go ahead and take your weight. You were a bit underweight the last time we weighed you." 

 

Louis stood from the bed, frowning. "How did you weigh me the last time?" He was certain that they hadn't. He was in no shape to be weighed the last time he was there. 

 

The nurse, Matt, his nametag read, chuckled. "It was actually when we took you on one of your walks around the ward. I'm not surprised you don't remember it. The medicine we had to give you was pretty strong. You were out of it for most of your stay." 

 

"Oh." Louis said. He was instructed to stand on the scale, anxiety bubbling when he remembered that Harry was in the room. 

 

"Okay," Matt wrote down on Louis' file. "You're better, but not good. One hundred and fifty-nine pounds." He then took Louis' height. "Five-foot-seven." 

 

"Am I good?" Louis asked, stepping down. 

 

The smile Matt gave him was more than enough answer, but not to the question he asked. "Oh, you're good." He said, a bit flirty. "A little small, but omegas are like that. Please, sit. I'll go get Dr. Payne." 

 

"Okay." Louis nodded, heart leaping when Matt helped him back up onto the bed. When he didn't step away for a few moments, a low growl sounded through the room. Louis glanced over at Harry. The alpha was glaring daggers at Matt and ready to jump up and...do what? What exactly would Harry do? Louis was so confused. 

 

Matt gave Harry a sideways glance and stepped back. "Let me go get Dr. Payne." He said, his attention on Louis. He tapped a few fingers on Louis' knee and left, his touch lingering. When the room was empty, Harry shot up from his chair. 

 

"Prick." He muttered, glaring towards the door. He began to pace the floor. 

 

"What?" Louis was confused. His eyes followed Harry to and fro. "Do you not like Matt?" 

 

"No, I don't." Harry spat. He paused, turning his glare towards Louis. "The nerve to abandon his professionalism to  _flirt_. Shamelessly, too." 

 

"I don't think he was flirting." Louis defended. 

 

"Don't play dumb." Harry rolled his eyes. "You played right into it, too. Shamelessly." 

 

"I - " Louis began quietly. "I've never been flirted with. I don't know what it is." 

 

Harry paused. 

 

"I mean," He continued, uncomfortable under Harry's gaze. "I know what it is. I've just never experienced it." 

 

"You've..." Harry began, and Louis prepared himself to be made fun of. He lowered his gaze and waited. "You've never been flirted with?" 

 

He shook his head, cheeks flaming. 

 

Harry was quiet for a few brief moments, and Louis was stunned. He usually never made the alpha speechless. 

 

"That's...that's really sad." Harry said. Louis had to glance up, because Harry's voice wasn't mocking. He actually _looked_ a bit sad. Like he couldn't believe that no one would take the time out of their day to flirt with Louis. 

 

"Well," Louis adjusted his shirt. It was threadbare and beginning to fray on the ends. He cleared his throat. He felt a burst of courage and looked up at Harry. "When the, um, doctor is done, could you maybe...um, take me, I guess, to get," His cheeks were burning and he was so embarrassed. Why couldn't he talk all of a sudden? 

 

Harry sighed heavily. "Louis - " 

 

"Never mind." Louis shook his head. "It was stupid. I'm being selfish. Really, never mind." He cleared his throat again and stared at his lap. 

 

Harry was about to reply, but Dr. Payne knocked once and entered the room. He nodded towards Harry and shook his hand. 

 

"Louis, good to see you doing well!" He sat his clipboard down and motioned for Louis to stand. He poked and prodded Louis' ribs and shoulder, nodding when Louis didn't flinch. "How's your leg feeling?" 

 

"It's good." Louis answered, sitting. "Doesn't hurt at all, really." 

 

"Think you're ready for the boot to be taken off?" Dr. Payne asked. 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded. 

 

Dr. Payne made a note. "Alright, and your head? No dizziness, black spots in your vision?" 

 

"No." Louis shook his head. "Nothing like that." 

 

"Good. Your concussion was quite severe. You were lucky. If it were any worse, we would have had to operate." Dr. Payne informed them. "And how is your shoulder? No pain, nothing?" 

 

"No. I can't really even tell that there was an injury." Louis answered honestly. 

 

"Good, good." Dr. Payne smiled. "With crushing injuries like that, it's hard to tell how they'll heal. Now, let me look at your neck." He peeled the bandage away from Louis' bonding spot and assessed it. "This has healed nicely, too. I have to ask, was there an injury there before?" 

 

Louis hesitated, but then nodded. "Yeah, uh," He gestured to Harry, and Harry stiffened.  _Was Louis about to tell Dr. Payne how he tore the shit out of Louis' neck the first time they attempted to bond_? "We bonded a bit enthusiastically." 

 

Harry sagged in relief. 

 

"Ah, well." Dr. Payne peeled the bandage all the way off and tossed it. "It looked good as new. There's a teensy scar, but other than that, it's perfect. Unfortunately, the wound completely severed the bond. Have you felt differently?" He looked at Harry. 

 

"Uh, yeah." Harry answered a beat later. "Can't feel him." 

 

"You two will have to wait several weeks before you attempt to bond again. I want to make sure that the skin and muscle is completely ready again." Dr. Payne informed them. "Now, my next question is, Louis, when will you have another heat? You didn't have one during your five-and-a-half week stay, and - " 

 

Louis began to panic. What if Dr. Payne asked about the birth control? What if he told Harry that the pills damaged his body? What if - 

 

"Louis?" Dr. Payne waved his hand. 

 

"Oh, sorry." 

 

"As I was saying, the medicine we gave you deferred the heat, because that was the last thing that you needed in your condition. The reason I'm asking you when your next one is scheduled is because while the medicine is still working through your system, it might make it late." 

 

Louis was relieved. "Oh. Uh, it's not for awhile." He lied. 

 

Dr. Payne smiled. "Great!" He looked at his clipboard. "Well, you seem to be good to go! Any questions?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "None that I can think of at the moment." He answered honestly. 

 

"Well," Dr. Payne clapped him gently on the back. "We'll get you out of that boot and on your way." 

 

-

 

Feeling ten pounds lighter without the boot on his leg, Louis walked slowly behind Harry. He didn't want to rush, in case something were to happen to his leg again. He figured Harry would make rude comments about his pace, but the alpha was silent and broody. He did open Louis' car door for him, so that was nice. But Louis didn't get used to it. 

 

In the vehicle, Harry was dead silent, staring at the road ahead with intensity. He  _hated_ sitting in that hospital room, listening to the doctor list everything that was wrong with Louis and how lucky he was to be alive. He didn't really regret doing any of it to Louis, because Louis  _deserved_ it. He had to convince himself of that, otherwise he'd never get the image of Louis, laying bloody and beaten in the snow, out of his mind. 

 

Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed that Louis had tugged the threadbare sleeves of his shirt down to cover his hands. The omega was positively shivering, and it occurred to him, how had he really not gotten Louis clothes yet? He'd seen what kind of stuff the omega had brought to his house. It wasn't suitable for the weather they were having. And he really hadn't asked Harry to get him anything, either. Sure, he had yelled at Harry, but that was it. 

 

Well, and he'd just almost asked in the doctors office. But he said he was being selfish and that was that. Harry gripped the steering wheel tighter.  _He_ was the selfish one. He had absolutely no instinct to protect the omega sharing his home. How had he become so... _cruel_? What was the pivotal moment in his life that made him not care anymore? That made him use omegas and treat them like they were less than him? If his father were around, he'd be so disappointed. 

 

Making a split-second decision, he turned sharply into the parking lot of the shopping mall. He heard Louis' surprised and scared gasp. He parked fairly close and killed the engine. 

 

Louis looked over at him, hunched down in his seat. Harry never really noticed how small he was. 

 

"What are you getting?" He asked quietly. He was fiddling with the damn fraying hem of his shirt again. 

 

"Get out." Harry ignored his question and opened the car door. For a moment, Louis looked fearful. So, he elaborated. "You need some things." 

 

Louis didn't ask any more questions. He slid out of the vehicle and followed Harry, who was striding across the parking lot. He kept his head down to avoid the blustery wind. When they reached the warm vestibule of the mall, he shivered. The cold hadn't yet left his body, but he welcomed the warmth. 

 

"What do you need?" Harry turned to him and stared. It was a little intimidating, and he shrunk back a bit. 

 

"I don't - I don't need anything." He brushed the hair away from his face. 

 

"Yes, you do." Harry opened the doors and ushered Louis inside. His stomach growled when he inhaled, and he was tempted to ask if they could eat something first. But Harry was on a mission, and he dragged Louis through the mall. They finally stopped outside of a store that looked a bit expensive. 

 

"Start looking." Harry ordered. 

 

"Will you help me?" He asked quietly. He was relieved when Harry nodded. 

 

"Look for warmer things." Harry instructed, walking over to a table that housed folded sweaters. He lifted one up and held it against Louis. "It's a little big," He muttered, looking at the size. It was a medium. 

 

Louis shifted. He was preparing himself for all of the mean jokes he expected Harry to make. "I'm a bit small." He said. "Well, my frame, anyway." 

 

Harry glanced down at him and gave his body a quick once-over. He lifted a size small from the pile and handed it to Louis. "Go try this on." 

 

Louis took the sweater but stayed. "I know it will fit. I don't want to try anything on." 

 

Harry put his hands on his hips. He was already angry at himself for feeling so guilty. He had no decent outlet for his anger, so instead, he took it out on Louis. "Then put it down. You're not getting it." 

 

"What?" Louis' grip on the sweater tightened involuntarily. What had he said to set Harry off? 

 

"You're not getting anything today." Harry sneered. "But I think I will. I need some new things." He turned on his heel and marched a few tables away. His body was rigid with anger. Louis could  _smell_ it. He was afraid that Harry would do something else to hurt him so he put the sweater back, folding it neatly. He was  _so_ close. 

 

He trailed after Harry, watching as the alpha assessed different types of clothing. He thought that Harry looked particularly nice in a dark green flannel he tried on, but he didn't dare say anything. Harry would end up turning the nice sentiment around and mock him in some way. 

 

They had been walking around for maybe half an hour when Louis' leg started to hurt. Dr. Payne had warned him to take it easy, so he searched for a chair to sit down. He found it, close to the exit, and he sat. People-watching kept him occupied for a few minutes until Harry showed up, bags in his hands. 

 

"Let's go." He nodded towards the exit. 

 

Louis stood. "Are we leaving?" He asked, wincing when the step he took hurt. 

 

"This store, yes. The mall, no." Harry's answer was clipped, and he weaved in and out of patrons. Louis struggled to keep up, and soon lost Harry in the sea of people. He kept going straight, hoping to run into the alpha, but no such luck. His heart started to race. He had bad anxiety when it came to being alone in public. He turned in frantic circles, craning his head. 

 

His lip quivered when he realized that he wouldn't find Harry, and that Harry wasn't going to look for him. He backtracked and headed to the store that they were just in. Maybe Harry would look there, if he decided to look at all. He sat in the same chair, looked through the window, and waited. 

 

-

 

After an hour and forty-six minutes of sitting in the same chair, Louis decided to walk around and look for Harry again. The mall had cleared out a bit, nearing closing time, and his anxiety was gone. He walked slowly through the building, keeping an eye out for curly hair and a mean smile. He looked through each store he came upon, leaving each one empty-handed. 

 

Maybe Harry was sitting in the food court? He decided that he must be, and scanned the large eating area. Harry wasn't there. With his last sliver of hope, he made his way outside. Harry was probably waiting in the Rover. As he stood in the blustery wind, his heart sank as he scanned the parking lot. 

 

Harry's vehicle was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Tears pricked his eyes and he sat down onto a cold bench. Harry had actually left him. Or forgotten him. He didn't know which scenario was worse, so he began to cry into the thin sleeves of his shirt. He got a good sob in before composing himself. People were beginning to trickle out of the mall, which was officially closed. He watched as each one carried their bags and got into their warm cars. 

 

No one stopped to ask if he was okay, or if he needed something, which would have been nice, but he was thankful that they left him alone. He watched them drive off. Fifteen minutes later, the parking lot was clear, and he was completely and utterly alone. 

 

The wind shifted and grew bitter, and he tucked into himself. He had nothing to protect him from the freezing temperatures. His toes and his fingers grew numb, as did his ears and nose. The wind was nipping at his exposed skin. 

 

He began to cry again, burying his face into his sleeves once more. He was tired, and he was cold, and he was  _lonely_. He craved interaction with another being, someone who wasn't going to mock him and almost kill him and then threaten to do it again. He wanted someone who cared about him. Someone who cared about his well-being and treated him like he should be treated. Someone who didn't make him feel worthless. 

 

Someone who wasn't Harry.

 

-

 

Just when he thought that he was going to freeze to death, Harry's Rover parked right in front of him. He barely glanced up as Harry rounded the vehicle, looking warm and chipper. 

 

"Let's go." He said, hands tucked into the pockets of his warm coat. 

 

Louis stood, slowly, and Harry reached forward. "Don't touch me." He snapped, voice quiet and scratchy. He shuffled past Harry and tried to open the passengers side door. His fingers didn't work at all. 

 

"Jesus." He heard Harry mutter from behind him. He reached over Louis and opened the door. He waited impatiently as Louis stepped up into the Rover. When the omega was seated, he slammed the door shut and made his way to the drivers side. He buckled his seat and raked his hair away from his face. He pushed a few buttons and the heat popped on. He might be mean, but the way Louis was shaking and shivering made even his heart clench. 

 

"I hope you're not hungry," He said, pulling out of the parking lot. He merged with a few empty lanes of traffic and began their journey home. "I don't feel like stopping anywhere, and I've already eaten." 

 

Louis didn't answer. He sat silent, staring at the road ahead. He was still so cold, and talking felt like a chore. Well, talking to Harry  _always_ felt like a chore. 

 

Harry continued, talking as if there was no problem to be addressed. As if he hadn't just left Louis alone in a mall, and then to freeze while he was off eating, something Louis hadn't done since that morning. 

 

"Found some pretty nice things. Bunch of new sweaters, nice and warm. And a nice, thick blanket for my bed. My room gets a little chilly at night if I'm not careful." The smirk he was wearing was evident in his voice. 

 

Louis couldn't stand it. He was holding back tears, listening to Harry mock him openly, talk about the warm clothes he had and the warm blanket he bought and the great food he'd eaten, while Louis went without. It wasn't a personal choice; he went without because of Harry. He froze every night because Harry decided that he wasn't worth the heat. He wore thin, threadbare, and holey articles of clothing because it was all he  _had._ He made due with what he had because he wasn't selfish, but Harry was. Harry stared at his clothing every day and didn't say a word, unless it was mocking. 

 

" - and the restaurant wasn't too bad." Harry was saying, eyes looking back into the rearview mirror. "Pretty good, actually. A bit pricey. I'd never take you there, obviously. I was afraid I'd get there right at closing, but it was perfect timing when you got lost in the mall. I figured no one would take you, or even try, so I just left." 

 

The tears he'd been trying to hold in had begun to slide down his face. He couldn't wipe them up fast enough, and he didn't try. Why bother hiding it? It would give Harry something else to make fun of him for. 

 

Harry glanced over, just a quick tilt to the head, actually, but it was enough to see that Louis' shoulders were shaking and his face was covered. The omega was making no noise, which was quite possibly worse than sobbing aloud. 

 

He turned his face back to the road and gripped the steering wheel. He was quiet the rest of the way home. 

 

-

 

By the time they reached the cabin, it was nearing eleven-thirty and Louis had finished his weeping. Harry parked and they exited the car in silence. Harry couldn't help but watch Louis as they crunched through the thick snow. The shoes he had on his feet were inadequate. Made to look like a pair of Chucks, they were frayed on the sides and had holes through the backs. 

 

He trailed his eyes up Louis' body and it somehow occurred to him that not only were Louis' shoes poor, the pants and shirt he had on were also unsuitable. He'd noticed before, but somehow, it was just now making sense that Louis really, truly, had nothing. He could be properly clothed, but it was  _his_ fault that Louis was not. He had been keeping Louis away from clothes and shoes and a warm bed. 

 

It made him falter on the stairs leading to the house. It was like something in his brain connected and the weight and knowledge of everything he had done came barreling down on him. This wasn't the alpha he was raised to be. His mother would strangle him if she saw how he was treating the omega in his home. 

 

Louis stood by the door, shivering, waiting for it to be unlocked. Harry hurried, digging the keys out of his pocket. He wanted to say something but had no idea what. What could he possibly say to make the situation better? What could he say that would make Louis not hate him? There was no way for him to redeem himself. 

 

When the door was unlocked and opened, Louis slipped inside, kicking off his shoes slowly. His feet were frozen. Harry followed, closing and locking the door once more. He shrugged his coat off and watched as Louis made his way into the living room. He stood right in front of the fireplace and stared at it. He didn't know how to make a fire, but he wanted one. 

 

Harry, knowing exactly that, walked over and began to make one. When it was lit and roaring, he watched Louis sit down in front of it. He would never get warm in those cold clothes, so he headed upstairs to gather something up. He'd left all the things he'd purchased in the vehicle, so he had to grab an old, reliable sweater that always kept him warm, a pair of long sweatpants, and some thick socks. 

 

He made his way back downstairs and crouched down beside Louis, who didn't acknowledge him in the least bit. 

 

"Here," He held the clothes out. 

 

Louis didn't take them. 

 

Impatient, but not angry, Harry stood back up. He was truly worried about Louis catching his death. "Stand up." He ordered firmly, his alpha voice edged in. It made Louis' back go rigid, but the omega stood. 

 

"Good. You need to take your clothes off." He sat the ones in his hand on the couch and gestured to Louis' shivering body. 

 

Louis made no move to take his clothes off. It was like his body was thawing out. 

 

Harry stepped an inch closer. "I will do it if you can't." He said gently, surprised with the fact that he could speak in a gentle manner. He was usually so gruff. Louis nodded once, and he stepped closer. 

 

Louis flinched when Harry's fingers slipped under his shirt, but relaxed when it was tugged from his body. He felt self conscious standing there in front of Harry, and he was only half-undressed. 

 

Harry moved to take Louis' pants off, staring briefly at the little curve to the omega's tummy. It looked soft and smooth. It was unmarred, left safe from his brutal attack on Louis. Guilt had spread through his body when he caught sight of the fading mess of purples and blues across his chest and back. 

 

"Are you alright?" He asked, before taking Louis' pants off. He didn't want to overstep. Something in him wanted to gain Louis' trust. 

 

Louis gave a minuscule nod, eyes glistening with tears. 

 

Harry made quick but gentle work of tugging the pants down. He glanced up when Louis put his hands on his shoulders to balance himself. The look he got was hesitant. He could smell how nervous and scared Louis was, and he could hear his heartbeat rabbiting in his chest. 

 

"Now your feet," He said. He watched as Louis lifted one foot after the other, noticing how small they were. He didn't realize how small the omega was. He was  _fragile_. 

 

Once Louis was bare of all clothes, except for his underwear, Harry began to dress him from the bottom up. He slid his socks over Louis' feet, then tugged the sweats on over his legs. He stood, gripping the sweater. He had Louis put his arms through, and then tugged it over his head. 

 

Once Louis was dressed, he stepped back. He knew his clothes would be big, but Louis was absolutely  _drowning_ in them. Harry wanted nothing more than to tuck him into bed and curl up right behind him. 

 

He stepped back, shaking all the sappy and frankly, unwanted, feelings out of his mind. He had no idea why all of a sudden he was so...sorry? Protective?  _Sad_? The influx of emotions was all new to him. He'd never been one to actually  _feel_ things. He preferred to stamp down his feelings and ignore them completely. It usually worked, which is why he was so confused now. 

 

He watched as Louis sank back down in front of the fireplace, curling up, resting his head on his knees. He was facing the fire, and Harry watched as the flames danced shadows across his soft face. It lit his blue eyes right up, and Harry was able to see just how sad the omega really was. Louis felt it deep down, it wasn't just on the surface. 

 

"I know you haven't eaten in awhile." He spoke, breaking the tense silence. He continued when Louis didn't acknowledge him. "I can't allow that to happen. You have to eat." 

 

Louis turned and looked at him. His face was stoic, and Harry couldn't tell what he was thinking. It bothered him slightly, because he'd come to learn that Louis was an open book with his emotions. 

 

"I'm not hungry." He finally said, voice so quiet that Harry had to strain to hear. 

 

"Well, that's not my problem." He replied. "If you are going to continue to take your medication, you have to have a full stomach. Those are the rules." He expected Louis to put up a fight. 

 

"Okay." Louis whispered, moving to stand. 

 

Harry stopped him, surprising himself. "Stay." He insisted. "I'll get it." He turned and hurried his way into the kitchen. He had to stop and clench his fists. He was offering to do things for Louis. He was being selfless.  _When had this happened_? He got irrationally angry at himself, for being both cruel and kind. He wasn't weak. Since when did he cater to an  _omega's_ every whim? 

 

He stalked back out of the kitchen and crossed his arms. "Actually," He said, narrowing his eyes. "I might go up to bed. I've had a long day." 

 

Louis shrugged. He didn't move from his curled position. "That's fine." He replied quietly. 

 

Harry expected a fight. He expected for Louis to cry, maybe even stand and make himself something. Louis could be pretty defiant and sassy when it came down to it, but he just sat there, staring into the fire. Harry could see him still visibly shaking. Guilt settled in the core of his body and he shifted from one foot to the other. He had no idea what to do. 

 

He wanted to walk past Louis and go upstairs. He wanted to forget all about the sad and broken look to the omega, but he  _couldn't_. He had to force himself to step around the couch and keep his eyes from wandering. As he marched up the stairs, he gripped the banister so hard that he was surprised that it didn't splinter into his hand. His alpha was  _begging_ him to turn around. They  _finally_ had an omega to take care of -  _please turn around, go to him. Love him and comfort him._

 

When he got to his bedroom, he slammed the door. 

 

-

 

When Louis finally got warm, he stood and shuffled to the kitchen. He was starving, if the rumbles in his tummy were an indication. He was exhausted and in no mood to have an elaborate meal, so he settled on eating some saltines right from the box. He finished a sleeve before deciding to call it a night. He would eat tomorrow, but at that moment, he just wanted so sleep. 

 

He was halfway up the stairs when he remembered that his room was zero-degrees. He paused, one foot poised to take another step. He could sleep downstairs in front of the fire, but would Harry get mad? He did the last time Louis slept down there. He was debating it when Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. His face was impassive, and he held out a hand. 

 

Louis stared at it. He knew what Harry wanted, and he wanted it too. He truly wanted to crawl into Harry's bed and sleep, not because it was Harry, but because it was an alpha, and biology made omegas relaxed when they were in the presence of such a strong alpha. He needed to relax, but could he? When he was laying right next to the alpha that had hurt him? Treated him so badly? 

 

He saw nothing but hate and malice when he looked into Harry's eyes every day. Louis knew that Harry saw him as a burden, as a joke. And yet, he still reached forward and slid his hand into Harry's. 

 

-

 

Harry couldn't help but marvel at the sight of Louis, asleep in his bed, wearing his clothes, no,  _swimming_ in his clothes. He knew that omegas were small, that's just the way they had to be. They needed to be protected by alphas. Biology made them weaker, more delicate. They  _relied_ on alphas to keep them safe, to provide a home, and a stable, loving environment. 

 

And he had just completely crushed that. He'd taken Louis and completely shattered the omega, quite literally. Every time he caught a glimpse of the fading scar on the omegas neck or the way he still shuddered when he breathed in too deep, or remembered  _vividly_ the sound Louis' bones made when he broke them. When he applied enough of his force, wanting to  _hurt_ the  _small_ omega, and snapped his bones in half. He wanted to hurt Louis, and he did. Physically and emotionally. 

 

He should feel sick and absolutely disgusted with himself, and he was, but the satisfaction he got when took a look at Louis, after having to be pulled away, made his stomach roll. He felt nauseous when he thought of the way he just strolled away, leaving Louis for dead.  _And he would be dead,_ he couldn't help but think. 

 

Louis made a noise in his sleep and rolled over. Harry's eyes were glued to him. He wanted to reach out and brush his thumb across Louis's smooth face. He wanted to pull the omega closer, until their bodies were molded together.   

 

He couldn't be getting those feelings. Not after everything he'd done. Not after beating and mocking and abandoning and all the cruelty he'd inflicted towards Louis. He could  _not_ start to have feelings. 

 

-

 

The next day, in the early afternoon, Harry took Louis back to the mall. Guilt was eating away at him the entire drive there. The only thing occupying his mind was the slump of Louis' shoulders. As they entered a store, the same one in which he yelled at Louis, he guided Louis to a rack of sweaters. They looked comfortable and warm. 

 

"What about this?" He asked, holding a white cable-knit one up. It would look amazing on Louis, he predicted. He envisioned Louis wearing it, looking small and cozy. It gave him an unwelcome warm and fuzzy feeling. 

 

Louis shrugged, reaching out to brush his fingers against the fabric. "It's soft." 

 

Harry frowned. Louis was uninterested and withdrawn. He couldn't be sad about it, because he's the one that caused it, but he felt that there was something that he could do. Clothes shopping is where he would start. 

 

"Would you like to try it on?" He suggested, holding it out to Louis. 

 

Louis shrugged and shook his head. "No thank you." Polite as ever. 

 

Harry glanced at the sweater and then at Louis' small frame. The omega was still wearing his thin shirt and jacket, and he honestly couldn't stand it. Even in the warmth of the crowded shopping mall, Louis was still freezing. He made a split-second decision and snapped the tag off, clutching it in his hand. 

 

"Go put this on." He said, placing it in Louis' hands. "Now." 

 

Louis opened and closed his mouth, ready to protest, but decided against it. He was cold, and Harry sounded as if he wouldn't take no for an answer. With a quick direction to the dressing rooms, he locked the door behind him and slipped out of his inadequate shirt. He slid the sweater on and was delighted to find that the inside was lined with fleece. 

 

He liked the way he looked in it. He looked at himself in the mirror, finding that he liked the larger look on himself, even though the shirt was in fact his size. He gathered up hi shirt and jacket and balled them up, unsure what to do with them. With one last look, he unlocked the door and stepped outside. Harry was leaning against the wall, waiting. 

 

Louis stood in front of him, waiting for a rude remark. 

 

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, surprising him. 

 

Louis looked up. "Yes." He answered quietly. He motioned towards the clothes in his hand. "What do I do with these?" 

 

"Throw them out. You won't be needing them." Harry answered. He turned on his heel and began rifling through some more racks. Before Louis knew it, they were leaving the store with an ample supply of warm clothes. They hit a few more stores, Harry buying him jackets and a warm coat. Their last stop was a shoe store. 

 

Harry instructed him to pick out anything he wanted, and he was a little hesitant. Part of him thought that Harry would be cruel again and not buy him anything. It quickly changed when Harry stood next to him and suggested things. 

 

"I mean it," He promised quietly. He looked down at Louis. "Anything." 

 

Louis nodded and pointed to a pair. Harry pulled them off of the shelf and had him sit on a bench. His cheeks grew hot when Harry pulled off his old ratty shoe and slid the new one on. 

 

"Your feet are small," Harry marveled quietly. He tied the laces and sat back. "Well? What do you think?" 

 

Louis wiggled his toes and moved his foot around. They fit like a glove. "I like them." He answered. 

 

"Then you'll get one in every color they have." Harry stood, looking around for an employee to help him. "Grab a few more pairs. Snow boots, maybe house shoes. I'm going to go and get someone about those shoes." 

 

He began to walk away, but Louis grabbed his shirt sleeve. What Harry was doing was nice, but he was already so embarrassed. 

 

"Please," He shook his head. "This is more than enough." 

 

Harry stared down at him for a long time. So long that he began to shift uncomfortably from the weight of the stare. When he finally spoke, it was cold and quiet. "I'm doing a nice thing.  _Let_ me do it." 

 

What Louis didn't understand is that Harry  _needed_ to do it. He needed to provide  _something_ for the omega other than pain and suffering. No longer did he feel hatred for the omega he housed, but regret. His stomach twisted every time he remembered what happened in the woods. Bile rose in the back of his throat when he remembered that Louis laid in a hospital bed for five weeks by himself, broken and battered,  _begging_ for him, and all he did was refuse. 

 

Almost as if he could read his thoughts, Louis nodded, surprising Harry. He would usually put up a fight, not believing that he deserved any of what Harry was buying him. 

 

"Good." Harry nodded after an uncomfortable silence. He caught the eye of a salesman and marched over to explain his request. With a sigh, and left alone in the aisle, Louis sat down on the bench. 

 

While waiting, Louis looked around. There were so many shoes for so many different occasions. Dress shoes, snow shoes, running shoes, hiking shoes, work shoes, shoes for everyday, and trendy shoes. His head hurt at all the different styles and colors. The last time he had been in a shoe store, it was actually the grocery store. And it's where he got the holey shoes he was wearing at that very moment. It had been three years since he'd gotten a new pair of shoes. 

 

His throat felt a bit tight and he didn't know why. 

 

Harry came back, with three boxes in his arms. 

 

Louis stood, confused. He assumed Harry was going to get one pair. 

 

Reading his look, Harry explained. "Obviously you're getting more than one pair. And did you find a pair of boots yet?" 

 

"No." He answered. "It's too much Harry, I - " 

 

Harry silenced him with a sharp look. There was something else there. Something Louis couldn't make out. Was it Harry pleading? "Let me do this." Harry said, finality in his voice. 

 

Slowly and quietly, Louis nodded. With Harry at his side, he took his time, trying on boots and finally deciding on a wool-lined pair. He knew they would keep his feet nice and toasty while walking through the snow. 

 

At the checkout counter, he stood behind Harry, one hand curled loosely, so Harry wouldn't feel, on Harry's coat. He kept his eyes down as the items were rang up and bagged. He almost gasped at the total, but Harry took it in stride. He slid his credit card without blinking and gathered up the bags. 

 

"I'm hungry," Harry said as they exited the shoe store. The mall wasn't as bustling as Louis figured it would have been, which was a relief. 

 

"I can wait here," He gestured to a bench near a candy store. It was better than waiting outside for Harry to come back and get him. 

 

Harry stopped abruptly. "No," He said slowly, shaking his head. "You're coming." 

 

Louis was sure that it was going to be a mean trick. Harry was going to go to a nice restaurant and eat right in front of him. It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't hungry, but he was. He was starving and he got emotional when he was hungry. It was going to be an all-around bad deal. 

 

"To eat." Harry clarified, walking again. His answer was short, but Louis accepted it with surprise. It was all he really could do. 

 

-

 

At the restaurant, Louis sat across from Harry in awkward silence. He was out of his comfort zone. The restaurant, not loud at all, but still bustling and busy with people walking with trays of food, made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to so many people around him. 

 

Harry wasn't aware of his inner turmoil, as he was casually reading his menu, deciding on whether to get the steak or the chicken. 

 

When the waiter came, Harry was ready and Louis was not. Harry ordered his food with ease, and then he and the waiter were looking over at Louis, expectantly. He wanted to cry. 

 

"Are you ready?" The waiter asked, pen poised over his little notebook. 

 

Sensing Louis' hesitancy, Harry spoke. "He'll have the pasta." He said, reaching across the table to take Louis' menu. He placed it on top of his own and handed it to the waiter. 

 

"Sorry." Louis apologized, looking down at the table. His cheeks were flushed. 

 

"It's okay." Harry said. "You don't like crowds, do you?" He didn't sound mocking or condescending. It was pleasant. 

 

"Not especially." Louis answered. He glanced around the restaurant. It was charming, with fairy lights hung from the ceiling and candles on the table. It had more of a whimsical feel than a romantic one. He especially liked the lights. "But it's not real busy in here." 

 

Harry nodded. "No," He agreed. 

 

An awkward silence fell between them. Louis stared out the window and Harry stared at Louis. The omega was completely oblivious to Harry's burning stare, and Harry was thankful. There was something about Louis that he just wanted to sit back and admire. Part of him felt crazy, like he wasn't allowed to think about the omega in that way. He did, after all, hurt Louis beyond the point of trust. But he just couldn't help himself. 

 

Their food was placed in front of them minutes later, pulling Louis' attention back to the table. Harry had ordered him a heaping bowl of pasta, and it smelled delicious. There was a basket of bread placed in front of them, and the waiter took off again. Harry dug in. Being an alpha meant he couldn't wait to eat. Louis, however, took his time, putting his napkin in his lap and pulling his fork from the cloth it was wrapped in. 

 

When he took his first bite, he wanted to moan at how good it was. Harry had excellent taste. 

 

"Is it good?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth. He seemed awfully concerned. He wanted to make sure the quality was okay for Louis. 

 

Louis nodded. "Do you...want some?" He asked, nudging the plate an inch towards Harry. 

 

"No, thanks." Harry shook his head, gesturing to his own full plate. "You eat. Get full." 

 

Louis looked down at his plate. The words Harry spoke were familiar. His mother and father would always tell him to get full, giving him the majority of what they had. He never starved as a child, but he wondered now if they had. He felt guilty, now, as an adult, realizing that his parents probably went to bed hungry more than they should have. 

 

"Whatever you don't eat, we can take home." Harry said around a mouth full of food. 

 

Louis nodded. They just might have to take it home. There was no room in his stomach around the rocks that had settled out of guilt, and out of overwhelming sadness. The only thing that should have perked him up was hearing Harry refer to his own house as Louis  _home_. It made him think of his mother and father instead. 

 

"Can we - " He asked, unable to stop himself. Glancing up at Harry's inquisitive stare, he continued, while he still had the courage to do so. "I want to see my parents. Can I see them? Please?" 

 

An indecipherable look crossed Harry's face. "I'm not keeping you from them." He settled on saying. "You don't have to ask permission." 

 

A bit of relief made him release the breath he was holding. "Okay." 

 

Harry sat his silverware down and looked at Louis. His fingertips were pressed together, making a tepee. "When would you like to see them?" 

 

Louis couldn't help but feel shock. He didn't expect Harry to offer to take him to see them. He just figured Harry would let him go on his own, not caring one bit. Maybe he would have been glad to have the cabin to himself. 

 

"Um." Louis fiddled with his fork. He shrugged. "I don't know." 

 

"Do you want to see them now?" Harry pressed. "After we eat?" 

 

Louis nodded. He wanted to see them very badly. "Yes." 

 

Harry was quiet for a few seconds. "Okay." He picked his silverware back up. "Eat up. We'll see them when we're done." 

 

He felt better after that. His appetite came back, and he began eating. The quicker they were done, the quicker they could see his parents.

 

-

 

Harry hadn't bothered to learn anything about Louis or his old pack, and driving into the town that held said pack, it was becoming blatantly obvious. As Louis directed him which streets to turn down, he looked around at his surroundings. Some buildings were flourishing, restaurants and clothing stores and a grocery. Others were dilapidated and abandoned. Condemned parks with graffiti scrawled everywhere made some parts look dangerous. 

 

He could tell when they got to Louis' street by the way the omega began bouncing up and down in his seat. He could smell the happiness radiating from him. 

 

"It's the last house on the right." Louis said, eyes zeroing in on his father's old car. That meant both of his parents were home. He couldn't wait to see them.

 

Harry pulled up and stopped. He got out and assessed the house. It was obvious that it was old. A bit rundown, but from age, not neglect. The yard, though the grass was cut, looked unkempt, with flowers planted here and there to give the illusion of everyday care. One window was missing the shutters and the paint on the front door was chipped. 

 

As Louis headed for the porch steps, he noticed that the concrete of them was cracked and shifted. 

 

"Stop," He said, halting Louis in his tracks. "You will hold my hand before you injure yourself." 

 

Louis glanced down at the steps, and to Harry's surprise, agreed. He slid his smaller hand in with Harry's and let the alpha walk them up the stairs. The porch was rickety, with a rather dangerous looking porch swing. He wondered if they'd had it a long time. 

 

He studied Louis' face as he knocked on the door. His eyes were bright and he could feel the excitement rolling off of the omega. By proxy, he felt happy too. But the more he looked at Louis, the more he began to wonder why he hadn't been trying to make Louis happy the whole time they'd been together. Happy Louis was a beautiful sight. 

 

The door swung open and Harry watched as Louis was engulfed by two bodies. There was shrieking and happy tears. It was a little too much... _family_ for Harry, and he stepped back, away from the hugging and the kissing. 

 

"My sweet boy." Louis' mom pulled away, holding his shoulders. Then, she turned to Harry. He expected a handshake, not a smothering hug. He allowed the awkward embrace, unsure of where to put his hands. 

 

He sighed in relief when she pulled away. 

 

"I'm Jay," She greeted. She looked happy, but her voice was...suspicious. "You must be Harry." 

 

He studied her, briefly, and she seemed to be doing the same. He saw a short woman, just a bit taller than Louis, with brown hair and a warm smile. There was something behind her eyes that told him not to be fooled, though. She may be an omega, but she was a mother first, and that in itself was more dangerous than an alpha.  _Especially_ when she felt that her pup was in danger. 

 

"I am," He nodded. "Nice to meet you both." He nodded towards Louis' dad, who had an arm around his son. 

 

"Come in, come in." He began to usher them inside, speaking as he closed the door. "I'm Dan, by the way." 

 

"Of course," Harry noted, taking in the house around him. It was modest, as there was only a handful of furniture, but it was homey. He sort of liked it. "Pleasure to meet you both." 

 

"We should have met ages ago." Dan sounded apologetic, and seemed a bit embarrassed. The situation in which Louis was with Harry was not one an alpha should be proud of. He practically sold his son because they couldn't afford to live. 

 

"Partially my fault." Harry sat down in an overstuffed armchair. "I've been selfish with Louis. I wanted him all to myself." 

 

Louis looked over at him, shock evident on his face. His eyes were wide and unbelieving. 

 

Dan looked at Harry, proud to have picked such a great alpha for his son. "That's good to hear. We were a bit hesitant, sending our only child off to live with an alpha, but you seem to be very nice." 

 

"You've raised a fine omega." He complimented, successfully taking the focus away from himself. After that, he settled into the role of a caring, loving alpha. 

 

Dan looked pleased, but Jay had an unreadable expression on her face. She didn't trust Harry, not a single bit. 

 

"How are you two getting along?" Dan asked, sitting himself onto the couch. "I take it your pack is very nice?" 

 

"Oh, they're the nicest." Louis answered quickly. He thought about Nick, and how sweet he was to Louis when they first met. And then he thought about Jacob, who didn't deserve what Jackson and Harry were doing to him. 

 

"Great!" Dan smiled. "And bonded?" He looked expectantly between the two. 

 

Jay leaned in, ready to hear the excuse they had. She noticed the scar over Louis' bonding spot. 

 

"We, uh," Harry answered, shifting in his seat. "Bonded a bit enthusiastically. It didn't take." 

 

Louis' cheeks colored bright red. "Sorry." He was so embarrassed. Hearing Harry talk that way in front of his parents was awful. 

 

"What do you mean?" Jay pressed. Her curiosity was fake. 

 

"Forgive me for being so crass, but I was a bit rough with your son. All obviously in the heat of the moment. It was overwhelming to me, having an omega living in my house, going through a heat." Harry answered, the lies rolling off of his tongue so easily. 

 

"Consensual?" Jay asked sharply. 

 

Louis looked over at her. "Mom!" He gasped. "Harry isn't like that." 

 

It was Harry's turn to look surprised, even for a nanosecond. He caught the emotion and stuffed it down, but Louis really thought that? Louis really thought that he wasn't  _like that_? When  _that_ was all that he'd been? 

 

Jay leaned back, unimpressed. "If you say so." 

 

"Dear," Dan rubbed her knee. "This is a brand new situation for Louis and Harry. They need to explore each other. What makes each other laugh, what makes them cry, what makes them happy, or sad, or mad. You know how it goes. It takes time. And hey," He clapped, turning to face Louis and Harry. "Eager bonding means a better chance for pups, right?" 

 

Louis froze. How did he tell his father that he was on birth control because he and Harry hated each other? How could he look at his fathers eager face and say it? His father had put so much trust in Harry and he believed that Harry was a good and decent alpha. He couldn't destroy that. His father needed to know that he hadn't made a horrible mistake. They were already embarrassed to be in their current situation. 

 

"Absolutely." Louis heard himself saying. He gave it absolutely no thought. 

 

Harry almost snapped his neck, turning quickly to look at Louis. "I thought we agreed we'd wait a bit." He said, a fake smile plastered on his face. "We wanted to be bonded at least a year before thinking about having pups." 

 

Louis glanced at Harry, hoping that the alpha would read the look on his face. "You can't really plan pups, can you?" 

 

Dan shook his head and chuckled. "No, you really can't." He agreed. "But there's absolutely no rush. I know how young couples are always so eager to mate, or practice mating," He gave them a wink. "You have pups when you're ready. Your body knows when."

 

"Of course it does. But it also knows when a pairing is bad. Enthusiastic bonding should have resulted in a bond." She said dryly, glaring at Harry. 

 

"Mom," Louis stood, leaving his own chair. He walked over to Harry's and sat himself right down in the alphas lap. "Whatever you're thinking, stop. Harry isn't a bad alpha. He's very nice and he loves me. I don't know where you're getting any ideas that he's not." 

 

Harry tried not to frown, and instead, he wound his arms around Louis' waist. He found that it was very soft and comfortable. He wanted to bury his face in Louis' tummy and take a nap. 

 

Jay blinked in surprise. "Dear, are you  _sure_ \- " 

 

" _Mom_ ," Louis cut her off, exasperated. "I'm smart. Have a little faith in me." 

 

She opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking. "Of course, darling. I just worry about you sometimes." 

 

"We trust you, Louis." Dan said. "Harry is a fine alpha. We know you're taken care of." 

 

Louis nodded and smiled at his parents, while Harry let out a slow, quiet sigh. It was going to be a long day. 

 

-

 

After a few hours of small talk with Louis' dad, a bit of lunch, and being glared at by Louis' mom, Harry was more than relieved to be in the car and driving home. He had mixed feelings about their meeting, and the way Louis talked about him just made him confused. 

 

"Well," He spoke, merging with traffic on the highway. "That went well." 

 

"I don't think those things about you." Louis said abruptly. 

 

"What things?" Harry asked dumbly. 

 

"I don't think you're nice. You're cruel and rude and you don't love me or take care of me." Louis answered angrily. As he had said the words to his parents, he wished that they were true. "I don't want my parents hearing that they've made a mistake and sent me to live with the most selfish alpha to ever exist." 

 

Baffled at the outburst, Harry tried to collect his words. He wanted to say something hurtful, something that would make Louis cry. But before he could speak, Louis began again. 

 

"You, Harry Styles, are nothing but a selfish, entitled alpha who will  _never_ settle down. You're not worth it." 

 

And that, those accurate words that Louis spoke with such hatred and anger, made the words die on the tip of his tongue. The fight that was inside of him disappeared like it was never there. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took down chapter 3 and added what I had written for chapter 4. I hated how short chapter 3 was, and I already feel so much better about this. So all the new content starts a bit down, but whatever. Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I did not re-read this, so if anything needed to be italicized, bear with me. I'll edit it at a later date.

Harry stood tall and faced the members of his pack. As he surveyed, he made mental notes. There was an even amount of mated alphas and omegas, and an even amount of unmated alphas and omegas. One of the unmated omegas was Louis, as he hadn't made any move in the past four months to re-mate him. And the unmated alpha who was giving him the most trouble was Nick Grimshaw, who gave Louis all of his attention.

 

He was mad, but had absolutely no right to be. Louis had made that abundantly clear that day four months ago. Happy from visiting his parents, but still angry with Harry, he let Harry know exactly how he felt about him.

 

He remembered the day so vividly in his mind. It was like a video that played on loop in his brain, reminding him just how awful he was. Telling him everything that he already knew. He knew that he wasn't going to settle down any time soon, maybe not ever. He knew that he was selfish and cruel. He knew that he was going to have tons of affairs and he didn't care about that.

 

But nature made him susceptible to Louis, even though they weren't bonded. Nature designed Louis to bring him to his knees, and that's exactly what the omega did, whether he meant to or not. It was just the way that they were. He was so in tune with Louis that it scared him sometimes. He would often wonder what a bond would do that he didn't already feel.

 

He eyed Nick, who was making his way towards Louis. Through the crowd, he slithered past people, eyes zeroing in on where Louis sat by himself, a bit away from the crowd of alphas and omegas.

 

Before Nick could sit beside Louis, Harry began to speak, voice booming, effectively silencing the crowd.

 

"As you all know, the full moon is in two days." He paused, listening to the alphas whoop and cheer. "And as you all know, the first shift of the first full moon of the month is the roughest, omegas will not be permitted to join."

 

He glanced over at Louis, who was studying the crowd. He looked small and uncomfortable, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about the last shift he went on. He probably was, because that was the night that he almost died.

 

"During this run, we will be securing the borders of our land." Harry continued, eyes sweeping the crowd. "Omegas, your duty will be to stay here and prepare a feast."

 

More cheers erupted around the room. They only had celebrations once every few months, maybe not even then. Harry thought that it was time for them to have a little party again.

 

"You are dismissed." He instructed a few certain alphas to stay back. He watched the omegas stand, keeping his eyes mainly on Louis, who trickled out through a side door. His eyes narrowed when he watched Nick stand and follow. It was too late to call Nick back. He could only grit his teeth and address the alphas staring at him.

 

-

 

As soon as the meeting was over, Harry hotfooted it outside, searching around for Louis. He finally spotted the omega, standing near the porch, talking with Nick. He grew angry when Louis tossed his head back and laughed, and growled when Nick put his hand on Louis' arm.

 

"Louis." He marched over there, fists clenched. "Let's go."

 

Nick turned to Harry, smiling. "Hey, Harry. We're actually not done talking yet."

 

Harry faced his whole body towards Nick, hatred bubbling underneath the surface. He was ready to clock the alpha. How dare Nick disrespect him in front of his omega like that?

 

Louis, sensing that Harry was getting angry, stepped in. "Harry," He casually positioned himself between the two alphas. Not that it would stop Harry, because he's been attacked by Harry before. "Let me finish up with Nick and then - "

 

He was cut off when Harry reached forward with lightening speed and grabbed his arm. He couldn't help the fear that shot through his body. To ease the pain in his arm, and the tension between them, he leaned his body towards Harry's, much larger one. It lessened the pain considerably. He looked up at Harry through his lashes and found that the alpha was already staring at him with burning intensity.

 

"Listen, man," Nick stepped forward, reaching for Harry's arm. He was going to remove it from Louis'. He didn't make it, because Harry released Louis' arm with a shove and stepped back. Nick had ruined whatever moment they were having.

 

"Louis." He said again, voice clipped and cold. "Now."

 

Even though Harry was not his alpha, and had absolutely no right, Louis still felt uneasy. He wanted to listen to Harry, to obey the alpha and follow him back to his house. But he still hated Harry, and what Harry has done to him, and that part won.

 

"No, thank you." He declined, as politely as he could. It hurt, and his omega was crying out for Harry. It did that often. He took a deep breath, flooding his senses with the scent of both alphas. Nick's was a sharp smell, and Harry's was softer and more inviting. Maybe he felt that way because he'd grown used to Harry's clean, fresh, masculine scent.

 

Harry's eyes flashed a vibrant green, almost glowing, and he curled his lip and snarled.

 

"Put the wolf away," Nick advised, stepping closer to Louis. He was prepared to protect his friend at all costs. "And go. You don't control him."

 

Harry let out a menacing growl and pushed himself against Nick. He felt like fighting. "Oh, yes, I do." He seethed, wanting to smirk at Nick. There was nothing Nick could do to Harry without it being seen as challenging his pack alpha. With one more snarl, Harry stepped back and cast an angry glare at Louis before turning on his heel.

 

When he was gone, Louis inhaled and turned to Nick, ready to apologize.

 

"Don't," Nick shook his head, holding up his hands. "He's an asshole. Don't be sorry for him."

 

"Harry's complicated." Louis told him, staring at the path Harry had just taken. Though the alpha was long gone, his scent lingered. "He's always like this."

 

Nick snorted. "No kidding. I've known him my whole life."

 

"Has he always been...cocky? Arrogant?" He asked curiously. He'd seen the baby pictures of Harry and just couldn't picture the bright, green-eyed, cherubic toddler to be so mean and hateful.

 

Nick sighed, taking awhile to shake his head. "No." He finally answered. He looked discouraged as he spoke. "No one knows what happened. I personally just think that as soon as he discovered he was to be pack alpha, he let it go to his head. Started treating everyone like an enemy. Everyone but the ones who greeted him with their legs spread."

 

A sharp stab of jealousy hit Louis and he frowned. "How old was he when he realized he'd be pack alpha?"

 

Nick thought back. "Fairly young. Maybe fourteen, fifteen." He answered. "Though his promiscuity didn't start until about seventeen."

 

"That's sad." Louis couldn't help but say.

 

"Are you really feeling sorry for him?" Nick asked incredulously. He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "Everything that Harry Styles has had happen to him, he's done it himself. I don't feel any sympathy for him whatsoever."

 

"He's your pack alpha." Louis reminded Nick.

 

"So?" Nick shrugged. "That doesn't mean I respect him. The pack is turning on him, Louis. They will revolt if he doesn't pull his cock from whatever omega it's stuffed in and pay attention to the pack's needs."

 

"Does the whole pack feel this way? I mean, do they not respect him?" Louis asked. He was suddenly worried that they might try to bring harm to Harry, and though that's all the alpha has ever brought him, he didn't want the same fate for Harry.

 

"Pretty much." Nick answered. "I'm surprised you respect him."

 

"I - " Louis began. "I don't, really."

 

"And yet you're still with him?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

 

"We're not together." Louis answered quickly. Was he trying to convince Nick or himself?

 

"No, I know. I meant, you're still living with him? Even after everything he's done to you?" Nick's voice was hard and judgmental.

 

Louis bit his lip and glanced towards the ground. "I have to think of what he's done for my parents." He replied. "We had nothing, and then Harry..."

 

"Bought you." Nick finished. He sounded angry.

 

"No!" Louis snapped. Even though that's exactly what Harry did. He paid Louis' parents a healthy amount of money in exchange for Louis. Or was he just collateral? "He just..."

 

Nick sighed in frustration. He loved Louis' friendship, but he couldn't stand to see how the omega was treated. He wished that Louis would see that he'd be better off without Harry. "He just what, Louis?"

 

Louis opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

 

Nick chuckled and nodded. "Right. I think you'd better figure it out." He turned on his heel and headed towards the pack house. His shoulders were drawn stiff and his back was ramrod straight. He was angry, Louis could smell it.

 

Confused and angry, the omega headed to Harry's house. He got angrier by the second. When he entered Harry's house, he slammed the door behind him. It echoed loudly through the foyer.

 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Harry shouted, entering from the den.

 

"What is my problem?" Louis repeated, voice rising several octaves. "What is your problem? You had absolutely no right interfering with my conversation with Nick!"

 

"That wasn't a conversation," Harry scoffed. "It was clear as day that he was trying to get in your pants."

 

"What?" Louis shrieked. "Are you that stupid? Nick is my friend!" He was sure his blood pressure levels were off the charts.

 

"Oh, please! He's no more of your friend than I am your mate. He has one goal, and that's to fuck you seven ways to Sunday." Harry sneered. "And by the way you were practically lapping at his cock, I would say - "

 

"Shut up!" Louis stepped forward and shoved at Harry. "How about that pissing contest you two had? Who's the bigger and better alpha? Nick would get my vote over you! I'll be sure to tell him when I'm writhing underneath him."

 

He spun on his heel, stomping to the front door. He wasn't going to do anything when he got outside, especially go to Nick. But Harry didn't know that, and for some reason, the thought of Louis writhing underneath any alpha that wasn't him just pissed him off.

 

He lunged forward to where Louis was opening the front door and slammed it shut with one hand. "I don't fucking think so." His voice was low and sinister. It made Louis shiver. He stamped it down and faced Harry, ready for round two.

 

"What's the matter?" He goaded. "You think you can fuck me better?" He watched as Harry's green eyes clouded over. His body stood to its full height and drew tight, as if he were ready to attack. It shouldn't have been such a turn on for Louis, but it was. And then -

 

He didn't know who moved first, but they were molded together, hands tearing at clothes and hair, kisses biting and throats growling. Harry managed to rip his shirt right down the middle and toss it aside. Before Louis could complain, his back was being pressed against the wall and his mouth was occupied with Harry's.

 

As biting as the kisses were, there was something pleasurable about them as well. He took Harry's anger as jealousy, and it caused a wetness to spread down his thighs. Slick was pouring out of him, and he couldn't help but blush fiercely when Harry moved his hand down the center of his back and down his pants.

 

When Harry's fingers swept through the slick, he let out an earth-shattering howl and turned Louis over, pressing him harshly into the wall.

 

Louis opened his mouth to protest, cheeks burning when he felt his pants being tugged down. It was a bad day to wear his most comforting pair of lace panties. He was suddenly so embarrassed, and Harry's silence didn't help. He wanted nothing more than to run upstairs and hide.

 

He squirmed and tried to get away, heart beating a little faster when Harry's hands held him firmly in place, whispering, "No". He let his forehead fall against the wall, wishing he could move his hands to hide his face. But, they were propped up on his hips, kept by Harry's over them. Thankfully, Harry moved his seconds later, tugging the soaking wet panties down his thighs.

 

He moved his hands up to his face and whimpered when he felt Harry's nose, brushing against the dip of his spine, moving across each cheek. Goosebumps broke out across his skin and he didn't miss the muttered Jesus Christ from Harry.

 

"Bend over." Harry mouthed against his left cheek.

 

"What?" He asked, unable to hear over the rushing in his ears.

 

He must have answered wrong, because Harry pulled a hand back and smacked it against his right ass cheek. It stung, but his cock grew harder and his legs felt like jelly. He was so turned on it was driving him mad.

 

"Harry - " He began, ready to beg and plead, but the alpha knew what he was doing. He maneuvered Louis onto the floor, hands and knees, and settled behind the omega. He swept his eyes over the small, tight body, eyes lingering on the perfectly round, perfectly smooth bottom. His eyes narrowed at the slick that was coating Louis' thighs, getting irrationally angry at it. It should be on his tongue, not on Louis' body.

 

With a growl, he knelt forward and dragged his tongue up one thigh, tongue dangerously close to where Louis wanted it. He ignored the omegas cries and pleading and began cleaning up the other thigh. The slick was sweeter than anything he'd ever put in his mouth, and he wanted to die with the taste on his tongue.

 

"Harry - " Louis begged again, fingers curling against the hardwood floors. His knees were beginning to ache, but the pain was still overridden by the pleasure.

 

Harry wanted to answer Louis. He wanted to hush him, and maybe he did, but he was too focused on getting his tongue into Louis. The omegas hole was steadily leaking slick, clenching and unclenching around the warm liquid. He spread Louis' cheeks and pressed his tongue flat against his hole.

 

With a shriek, Louis came, body jerking.

 

The smell of Louis' release, mixed with the smell of his slick, drove Harry wild. He was going to take his time, but the alpha in him couldn't wait. He began to messily eat Louis out, covering his face and chest with slick. He lapped at Louis' hole, pressing it inside before drilling it in mercilessly.

 

He was a man starved.

 

Only minutes later, Louis came again, sobbing with over-sensitivity. His mind was fuzzy and he was sure that his knees were going to be bruised tomorrow morning, but he didn't care. He was in total ecstasy. He clawed against the floors and pushed back, meeting Harry's prodding tongue.

 

He was only able to do it for a few brief moments before he was being flipped to his back. The way he landed, coupled with Harry's body draped over his, took his breath away. Their eyes met for a few seconds, but the gaze was broken by Louis' wanton behavior. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and drove his fingers through Harry's hair.

 

"Harry - " He whispered, head tilting back. Harry took the access and nosed along his throat, nipping and sucking. He rocked his body against Louis', brushing their cocks together. He noticed proudly the way Louis' body jerked at the contact. He imagined that Louis was sensitive.

 

"What do you want?" He asked, after sucking a particularly large mark on the side of Louis' throat.

 

"You, Harry, I want you. Please fuck me, please - " Louis babbled, writhing underneath him. His little body squirmed, needing to be fucked so badly.

 

"Stop moving." Harry ordered, watching as Louis' body went absolutely still. "Do you want my cock?"

 

Louis nodded frantically and began to squirm again. "Please - "

 

Harry pulled back, ignoring the whine of protest from Louis, and positioned himself between Louis' spread thighs. He positioned his throbbing cock against Louis' hole, and then, just because, he began to tease Louis. He drew circles with it around Louis' hole, watching in sheer fascination as his precome mixed with Louis' slick.

 

His eyes flickered up to Louis. The omega squirmed and squealed as if he were on fire. Broken moans came from him, and he pleaded for Harry to fuck him. After a few more teasing moments, Harry pushed the blunt head of his cock in, fucking Louis with just the tip.

 

"Harry - " Louis sobbed. He needed the whole thing. His body needed the whole thing. He felt so lost and empty without it. "Harry - " He needed it more than he needed to breathe. He pushed the heels of his feet against Harry's bare ass and tried to pull the alpha closer. He let out another broken sob when Harry wouldn't budge.

 

"Shh," Harry soothed. His mind must have been disconnected from his body, because he reached forward and cupped Louis' cheek, running his thumb over the smooth cheekbone. While it seemed to calm Louis down a bit, the omega was still squirming. In the next moment, it didn't register that they weren't mated, his alpha, in it's primal, lustful state, leaned forward and nipped right over Louis' bond spot.

 

One little nip ceased all of Louis' movement. He went completely still, staring up at Harry like he hung the moon. It stirred something in Harry. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it had him pushing in all the way. As soon as he was buried to the hilt inside of Louis, the omega came.

 

He stared, watching as Louis went completely lax. He went forward when Louis reached up for him, settling his large body over Louis' smaller one. He threaded their fingers together and settled the hand above Louis' head. When he began moving, a sigh escaped Louis' body. Harry could feel how happy the omega was. He could feel how satisfied the omega was.

 

His alpha couldn't help but preen at that. He was satisfying this omega. He was making Louis writhe and moan in pleasure. He was the superior cock that Louis would forever compare anyone else -

 

Wait.

 

Harry stilled for a brief moment, hips stuttering. His alpha was confused. He shouldn't be thinking of Louis with any other alpha but him. Images of Louis with Nick flooded his mind, and he began moving his hips in earnest, trying to fuck the thought away.

 

Beneath him, Louis was crying and clawing and begging, wrapping himself around Harry, holding on for dear life. He was having the life fucked out of him. He whimpered when he felt Harry's knot expand. He was good. Harry was coming in record time. He was pleasing his alpha.

 

Harry slid a hand underneath Louis' back and arched it even more. When the omegas head fell back, he leaned forward and began nipping at the exposed throat. His thrusts were getting sharper and quicker. His knot was ready to pop, he could feel it expanding inside of Louis.

 

"Harry - " Louis moaned brokenly. "So big."

 

"Come," Harry ordered, eyes piercing Louis'.

 

Louis stared up at Harry's intense face, blue eyes locked with stormy green ones. "Harry," He moaned again.

 

"You," Harry accentuated each word with a thrust. "Come. First." With a final thrust, Louis came, just as his knot popped, expanding inside of the omega. In a brief moment of insanity and lust, Harry extended his canines and bit down on Louis' bond spot.

 

Their souls immediately entwined.

 

Louis' eyes fluttered closed. His body was exhausted, completely spent. He was sated and he was happy. He had a knot inside of him, pumping him full of hot come, and he had a bond now. His omega was elated.

 

Above him, Harry frowned when he noticed that Louis had been fucked on hardwood floors. No, his alpha chastised him harshly. Leaning back, he lifted Louis' limp little body and, ignoring the weak protests from the omega, situated them again. He was now laying on his back, with Louis curled up right on top of him. They were still tethered together by his knot, and every now and again, Louis would shift his hips, and a new wave of come would pour into him.

 

Louis let out a little whine and buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He mumbled something that Harry couldn't quite decipher and settled once more, closing his eyes. With the gentle way Harry was rubbing his spine, he was lulled to sleep.

 

-

 

With a new bond and a pleasantly sore bottom, Louis found himself in a great mood. Shortly after they'd had sex, they cleaned themselves up, separately, but Louis didn't care. Harry had walked him to his dingy little bathroom and left to his extravagant one, but all Louis cared about was that Harry had cared enough to walk him. Maybe having sex and bonding was a new turning point for Harry.

 

He smiled to himself, humming a little tune as he pulled all sorts of ingredients from the refrigerator and cabinets. He was in the mood to treat Harry to some of his favorite dishes. He was so excited to please Harry some more.

 

He busied himself with cooking, making sure the pasta didn't stick and the bread didn't burn. He set the dining room tables with some nice china he found and tall candles. He made sure the tablecloth he used had absolutely no stains or tears on it. He smoothed it out and took his time carrying the food in from the kitchen.

 

By the time he was done, it was nearing six and he hadn't seen Harry in hours. He went searching for the alpha, looking high and low. When he came up empty, he shrugged and took his place at the table. He wouldn't eat, though, because alphas had to eat first. They always came first.

 

He sat and waited, the smile on his face slowly wilting. His shoulders slumped and the lit candles were dwindling to short little wax stumps. When the clock hit ten, he stood with a sigh and blew the candles out. The flame went out quickly, smoke swirling up to the sky.

 

He took his time, carrying the food dish by dish into the kitchen. He packed it up slowly, appetite completely diminished. He tried not to lose hope, though. He listened carefully, waiting for signs of the front door to open. Harry probably had pack business to do. It usually kept him away for quite awhile.

 

With that in mind, putting the food he'd so lovingly prepared away didn't seem so heartbreaking anymore. He was, after all, mated to the pack alpha. Harry had duties and responsibilities and what kind of omega would he be if he got angry and sad every time Harry had commitments? Not a very good one, and he wanted to be a good omega.

 

The best omega for Harry.

 

-

 

Louis hesitated outside of Harry's empty bedroom. He was so tired and ready for bed, but the alpha wasn't home yet. His alpha wasn't home yet. He didn't want to make himself at home in Harry's bed, because they hadn't had the chance to talk about things. But he was conflicted, because he felt at home in Harry's bed, and that's where he wanted to curl up and sleep. The feeling of Harry's Egyptian cotton sheets underneath him was a feeling he'd never get used to.

 

Not to mention the alpha who would sleep behind him.

 

In the end, he decided against it. He went into his own little bedroom, shivering at the bite in the air. He settled into bed, willing himself to stay up and wait for Harry. It didn't work. His eyes grew heavy ten minutes in, and he fell asleep.

 

-

 

Louis smiled as he placed a full plate of food in front of Harry. It was one of his best, and favorite, dishes to make, using only the best ingredients and taking up most of his time. He was proud of it, and he sat back and watched Harry as he took a bite. He wanted to see, and hear, Harry's reaction. He thrived on praise, which is what he wanted to hear.

 

Harry chewed, then swallowed. He sat down his fork and pushed the food away. It was hard, because it was delicious, but he couldn't stand to see the hopeful look on Louis' face. He'd been getting that look for the past two weeks. Ever since I fucked him, he thought bitterly.

 

"You're proud of this?" He turned to Louis, asking in his most hateful tone.

 

Louis' smile morphed into a confused frown. "I - um, yes?" He didn't know what to respond. He looked at the beautifully plated food.

 

"You thought this was the best meal to serve me?" Harry raised his eyebrows. He knew he was being a prick, yet he couldn't stop. He would do anything to stop Louis from being so clingy, even though his alpha thrived on it.

 

Louis looked frightened. Unsure. Harry could feel the confusion rolling off of him like waves. "Yes." He answered, voice no more than a whisper.

 

" _This_ ," Harry made a sweeping gesture to the plate. "You thought _this_ was good? I have never tasted something so disgusting in my entire life." Then, sweeping Louis' body up and down, he added, "Well."

 

It was a dig at Louis' slick; his body while in heat. Louis knew that, and his heart crumpled in his chest. Though he knew that alphas could never think that an omega's natural scent smelled bad or that their slick tasted horrible, he still believed it.

 

"I took my time on it." He told Harry, staring at the floor. He'd even tasted it, and couldn't believe that he'd made something so good. But now, he was ashamed to have served it to Harry. "It took me almost all day."

 

"It's shit." Harry snapped before he could stop himself. If he'd thought about what he was going to say, he wouldn't have made it sound so harsh. He watched as Louis shrunk in on himself, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

 

Standing, Harry screeched his chair back and addressed Louis at his full height. Something tugged in his belly when Louis had to tilt his head all the way back to look up at him.

 

"Clean that shit up," He ordered. "And clean this house. You've made it a fucking mess." As he made his way through the house, he continued talking. He knew Louis was following. Shoving his feet into his shoes, he said, "I'm going over to Jackson's. It's his birthday and I'm going to fuck him seven ways to Sunday."

 

He turned to gauge Louis' reaction. The omega was frozen in spot, not blinking, not breathing. Not doing anything. His blue eyes were wide and full of hurt, and Harry almost walked over to console him. Instead, he forced himself to turn on his heel and leave the house, slamming the door.

 

The loud noise brought Louis out of his trance. He ran over to the window and watched Harry's retreating figure. He felt relieved when he realized that Harry was walking the opposite way of Jackson's house. He wasn't going to go and fuck any other omega.

 

As the optimism wormed its way inside of Louis', he walked to the dining room and sat in the chair Harry frequented. He tugged the plate towards him and finished it off. He'd made only enough for Harry, but he was hungry, and Harry was having a bad day.

 

Yes, that's it. A bad day. He was angry at something and lashing out at Louis. He could take it. Omegas were tough - tougher than they let on. And Harry knew that. Louis knew that alphas sometimes got angry and took it out on their omegas because they saw their omega as a safe outlet. Someone they could trust, and who they knew would never hold it against them.

 

He cleaned the kitchen, mood better than it was before. And after that, he cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, making sure that Harry would come home to a warm and spotless house. Then, he waited for his alpha.

 

-

 

He must have accidentally dozed off. As he opened his eyes, he blinked, frowning. He was on the couch, and the house was dark. Sitting up, he stretched his limbs, freezing when he heard a noise upstairs. When he heard it again, he recognized the deep grunt as Harry's. His heart ceased its racing and he made his way upstairs. He wondered if tonight, he'd be able to sleep in Harry's room with him.

 

Pausing outside of the alphas room, he pressed his ear to the door and listened. His heart sunk when he realized that Harry wasn't alone, and that the noises were made only during sex. He blinked back the tears and knocked on the door. Stepping back, he waited, his heart breaking when he heard Harry's growl of irritation.

 

The door swung open several seconds later. It was Harry, stark naked and angry.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

Louis couldn't help but look him up and down. There was a love bite on his neck and his cock was wet, as if it had just been in someone's mouth. "I uh - " He stammered, willing his voice to stay steady.

 

Harry sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. He was impatient. "Well? Spit it out. I'm kind of busy."

 

"Why are you sleeping with someone else?" Louis blurted out.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry scoffed.

 

"Because you have me." Louis answered quietly.

 

Harry's bark of laughter stung. "Because I have you?" He repeated? "That's exactly why I'm fucking someone else. Why I've been fucking someone else."

 

Louis looked down, wanting to kick himself for beginning to cry.

 

"What? You think because I fucked you once that I'd do it again?" Harry continued. "I was horny and you were so easy."

 

"You bonded me." Louis whispered. He refused to look up at the alpha who constantly broke his heart.

 

"Moment of stupidity. I think we can get that burned off." He laughed. "I've never met an omega with three failed bonding's before."

 

"All from you." Louis reminded him.

 

"That's even worse." Harry chuckled. "Besides, I couldn't ever mate with someone who wore panties."

 

Louis snapped his head up. Hurt flooded every single inch of his body, and shame filled his tummy. The words Harry spoke to him while pulling the panties down his legs flooded his mind. Harry had reacted to them like an animal. He thought Harry had liked them. He liked them.

 

Behind Harry, Louis heard Jackson laugh. It was sharp and bitter and it hurt Louis's ears.

 

"He wore panties?" Jackson squealed from inside of the room.

 

Harry turned and spoke to Jackson. "He thought he looked good in them." He said, egging Jackson's laughter on. "You should have seen it."

 

"I can't wait to tell the pack." Jackson said in delight.

 

Harry turned back to Louis, smirk lingering on his lips. It fell slowly when he stared at the omega. Louis was trembling, and though he was looking at the ground, Harry saw the steady flow of tears running down his cheeks. He saw that Louis was struggling for breath with how he tried to keep his sobs silent.

 

He suddenly wished that Jackson was gone. He wished that he had eaten what Louis had made him, and he wished that he would have stayed and helped Louis clean. He wished that he was leading Louis to his bed, where they could lay all night with each other.

 

"Harry, let's go!" Jackson hollered. "I'm getting soft."

 

Harry's own cock had gone soft, maybe softer than it's ever been, and he knew that it was because of the way he'd treated Louis. His night with Jackson was now ruined, and somehow, anger at the omega flooded his body. Louis had to ruin everything.

 

"Don't fucking bother me again." He snapped, retreating back into the room and slamming the door.

 

-

 

Pure heartbreak fueled Louis' body as he ran to his cold room. His stomach was turning with nausea and his hands trembled, but it didn't stop him from packing his things into his little suitcase. He was heartbroken and humiliated and tired. His head hurt and his stomach hurt and his bond mark ached. He felt like he'd been to hell and back.

 

He made sure to fold what little clothing he had, as it eased the shaking of his hands. He only packed what he arrived with, leaving the clothes that Harry had reluctantly bought him on the bed, folded neatly, tags still on them. At the time, he didn't want to wear them, fearing that Harry would get angry with him and take them back to the store.

 

When all of his things were situated neatly inside of his suitcase, he looked around the room. It had never felt like his own, and it only made him sadder. Harry had made it the worst possible room ever, with the broken window and only one blanket. Louis knew that it was Harry's goal to make him feel unwanted. Harry's mission was accomplished. He had made Louis feel alone and unwanted and worthless.

 

Leaving the room, Louis made sure to close the door. Maybe he'd have a better chance of successfully leaving if Harry thought that he was still in his bedroom. He stepped carefully down the stairs and pulled on his thin jacket by the door. Then, making sure to open it slowly to avoid creaking, he escaped through the front door.

 

As he walked through the snow in his holey shoes, he didn't dare look back.

 

-

 

After walking the seven miles to town, Louis knew he had to catch a bus or else he'd freeze to death. The air was frigid and he'd lost feeling in his toes and fingers miles ago. He waited inside of the little bus shelter, waiting to see the headlights. When the bus approached, he got on, panicking when he realized that he had no money for fare.

 

"Free after ten." The bus driver told him. "Where to?"

 

"Uh," Louis recited his address. "But don't you take me to a different bus stop?"

 

The bus driver popped her gum and nodded. "I needed your address so that I can get you to the stop closest to your house." She answered. "Take a seat. It'll only take about ten minutes."

 

Louis sat and looked around. He was the only person on the bus. It made sense, because it was the middle of the night and freezing cold outside. No one in their right mind would be out this late.

 

The ten minutes flew by, and when the bus stopped, he thanked the bus driver and stepped off. He knew exactly where to go from the bus station, and began walking. His house was only a few neighborhoods away. He tightened his grip on his suitcase and walked a bit faster when his own house came into view. Even after everything he'd been through, excitement still bubbled in his chest.

 

Approaching the door, he made a fist and knocked. He was nervous. Would they turn him away? Of course not. They were his parents. They would take him in with open arms and no questions asked.

 

The porch light flicked on, and the door opened. It was his father.

 

"Louis?" He asked in disbelief. He opened the door wider and was shoved aside by his mother.

 

"Louis, baby, what are you doing?" She asked, ushering him inside. It was warm. "It's the middle of the night! You're freezing. Here, sit." She directed him to sit in front of the fireplace.

 

"I couldn't stay there any longer." He admitted quietly. Suddenly, he felt like a failure. He couldn't even be a good omega.

 

Jay sat down next to him and wrapped him up in her arms. "My baby." She cooed, petting his hair softly. "That's perfectly fine. You're home now."

 

Louis nodded and leaned into her, but he couldn't shake the unfamiliar feeling that bubbled inside of him. He wasn't home. He'd made a home inside of Harry, and it was rejected, torn apart, and mocked.

 

He wasn't home. Harry was home.

 

He was alone.

 

 -

 

With no questions asked, Jay tucked Louis into his old bed with a kiss to the forehead. She gave him a knowing look, wordlessly telling him that she'd want to know about it all later. When she was sure that his tears were dried and he was warm again, she left the room. When she was gone, Louis turned and stared out his window. Years ago, he'd positioned his bed just so he had a good view of the moon every night.

 

Now, the sky was purple-y, as it was when it was about to snow, and his room was peaceful. Maybe it was because it was at a living temperature, or maybe because there weren't moans filtering down the hallway. Maybe it was because he felt safe and loved.

 

He knew that his mom and dad would ask questions tomorrow morning. They'd want to know why he'd left and returned with the same ratty clothes. They'd definitely ask about the birth control. His dad may even leave to kill Harry.

 

At the thought of the alpha, his bond mark ached. He knew that with distance, it would grow weaker, but he also wondered what heartbreak would do to it. Maybe it would sever the bond completely? Either way, Harry would be thrilled.

 

Three failed bonds.

 

Harry's words echoed in his head. No one would want him after three failed bonds. And the bonds weren't even failed because his body rejected them. They were failed because Harry refused to take his time with Louis, treating him how an omega should be treated.

 

Either way, Louis thought to himself bitterly. There was no chance in getting a fourth bond, once this one was severed. His bond spot was so torn up that any other bond would fail completely. He was damaged goods. Harry was his only chance at having an alpha; a family. And now that chance was gone.

 

Feeling sorry for himself, he closed his eyes. Sleep found him easily, and before he drifted off completely, he wondered how Harry would react when he found out that he was gone.

 

-

 

As soon as Harry slammed his door in Louis' face, something bloomed in his chest. It was a raw, uncomfortable, downright painful feeling. His throat burned and his stomach twisted into knots. He briefly wondered if he was dying. Then, when Jackson tried to pull him to the bed, and he pushed the omega away, he knew it had to do with the bond. The stupid fucking bond.

 

He couldn't even look at Jackson without wanting to throw up. Jackson's eyes weren't blue, which it what he was searching for. The body in his bed wasn't compact and curvy. It was lean and taut. No soft skin and ticklish sides. Nothing for Harry to nose, to nibble on. No soft tummy he could lay his head on.

 

It was all wrong. He was all wrong.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Jackson asked, frowning. He'd had the decency to pull on his underwear, at least. Harry was thankful, as he didn't know if he could stomach looking at another omega naked after he'd seen Louis' body.

 

"You need to leave." Harry surprised himself with saying. The words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them.

 

Jackson scoffed. "Are you serious? Just because your dick is soft, you're kicking me out?" He slinked over to Harry, putting his bedroom eyes on. Wrapping his hand around Harry's cock, he simpered, "Come on, baby. We can fix this little problem."

 

He slapped Jackson's hand away and stepped back in disgust. "You need to leave." He repeated. It was more forceful than the first time.

 

"I don't get what the big deal is." Jackson crossed his arms. He was challenging, but not in the way Harry wanted. He wanted to stare into blue eyes when he argued. Not Jackson's lackluster brown ones.

 

"The big deal is that I don't want you in my house anymore." Harry found the words slipped out easier than before. He was shocking himself. "You need to leave. This isn't going to happen again."

 

Jackson blinked at Harry several times before gathering his things. "You think you know what you want, Harry," He said as he pulled his clothes on. "But you don't. You're a bullshit excuse for an alpha. You'll never have an omega and you'll never have a family."

 

"Watch yourself." Harry warned.

 

Jackson tossed his head back and laughed. "I'm the best you're ever going to get, Harry. That little omega out there, the one you abuse and belittle? The one you use as a punching bag? The one you neglect? He'll never love you. And you'll be all alone. So if he was your fallback or whatever, it's over. You have single handedly fucked up every relationship you've ever had."

 

"You don't know what you're talking about." Harry defended, crossing his arms. It felt sort of like a suit of armor. "That little omega is here for business purposes only. And you were an easy fuck. Now, get out."

 

Jackson chuckled and shook his head. "I've seen the way he looks at you. And I've seen the light die from his eyes with each passing day. Business deal or not, you're never going to amount to anything."

 

Harry stepped forward. "I've never struck an omega," He said threateningly. "Don't make tonight the night."

 

Jackson was unable to hold back his cold laughter. "You've never hit an omega?" He mocked. "You've beaten one almost to death! I was there, everyone was there, Harry! We watched as you attacked Louis and didn't stop until you were positive he wasn't breathing."

 

Harry stomped over to his door and opened it. Nostrils flaring, he said, "Get out." The truth hurts.

 

Jackson shook his head, laughing in disbelief. He shoved past Harry and stormed down the stairs. When Harry heard the front door slam, he closed his own and proceeded to knock everything off of his dresser in anger. He was angry because everything that Jackson said was true. He was angry because he was angry. There was a deep, burning rage inside of him, caused by Louis, and caused by Jackson, and caused by his own damn father.

 

There was no escaping his anger. He'd tried, time and time again, but it always found him. It found him in cancelled plans and three feet of snow. It found him in one night stands and sad blue eyes. It found him in the easiest of places.

 

He was sick of it.

 

And, as he laid down on his, bed, trying to clear his mind, he vowed to get rid of it, once and for all.

 

-

 

Waking up with an empty bed and a clear-ish mind, Harry decided to...talk to Louis? What exactly would he say to the omega? And would Louis even listen to him? As he knocked on Louis' closed bedroom door, he wouldn't blame him one bit if he never came out. He saw the look of absolute devastation on Louis' face last night.

 

"Louis?" He rapped his knuckles on the door. "I'm going into town later. I don't know if you'd want to come or not..."

 

The offer must have fallen on deaf ears, because there was no response from inside of the room. Should he invade Louis' privacy and enter the room? He had no right to do that. Even he could acknowledge that. But he had the overwhelming need to apologize, something he's never done in his lifetime.

 

"Louis?" He knocked again, opening the door just a crack. Immediately, he knew that Louis was not in the room. He pushed the door open farther and stared at the empty room around him. The bed was neatly made and there was no sign that Louis had lived there.

 

Anger flooded his body. Then...fright flooded his body.

 

The last time they'd argued, Louis had left the grounds and wandered into the woods. It was freezing cold and Harry had found him just in time. He panicked at the thought of Louis out there again, lost and cold. All rationality left his body as he flew down the hallway and down the stairs. Flinging the front door open, wearing nothing but pajama pants, he stepped barefoot onto the snow covered porch.

 

He barely registered the cold as he took a few big sniffs of the air. Louis' scent was so delicate, so distinct. He could pick it up in a heartbeat, but there was nothing. Louis wasn't outside. He wasn't at the pack house, either, because again, he'd be able to smell him out.

 

He turned and went back into his house. He was thankful for the heated floors against his cold feet. Where could Louis be? Placing his hands on his hips, he searched the house from top to bottom. Louis was small, he could be hiding in any little nook or cranny.

 

He wasn't, and Harry didn't know why he was going so crazy trying to look for the omega. He'd expressed time and time again how he despised Louis, absolutely hated his guts. He'd made it clear by neglecting him and beating him and threatening to do so again. He'd slept with other omegas in Louis' home, he'd mocked and ridiculed Louis, his cooking, his clothes, his body -

 

God, his body. Everything he'd said about it was to hurt Louis. He didn't mean any of it. He loved Louis' body. He loved how small and tight it was, and how soft his skin was. He loved Louis' slim waist and curvy hips. He could die between Louis' thighs, and his sweet hole. His breathy moans and whimpers and the way his little body wiggled and writhed underneath his bigger one -

 

He had to stop. His pants were growing uncomfortably tight, and he had to focus on finding out where Louis had gone. Heading back upstairs, he figured that he'd look in Louis' empty room. Maybe there was something in there that would help him.

 

-

 

Harry sat on the edge of Louis' bed and stared down at the packet in his hands, and the wrinkled papers beside it. The packet was empty. He tossed it aside and picked up the wrinkled papers. They were instructions. He let his eyes skim over the words.

 

Birth control...to be used with extreme caution, the side effects are as followed...prolonged or no heat, mood swings, nausea, loss of appetite, blood clots, migraines, spotty vision, dizziness, weight loss or weight gain, infertility...these birth control pills are not recommended for prolonged use, use in omegas who are pregnant or may become pregnant, are breastfeeding or producing milk. This birth control is not recommended by the Council for Omega Health and should only be taken by the direction of a practicing medical expert. Should an omega experience the above effects, stop taking immediately and consult their doctor....

 

Harry didn't realize he was clenching the paper until it tore right down the middle. His hands were shaking and fury coursed through his veins. How could Louis be taking something so harmful? And how did he not realize it? Thinking back, he realized that Louis hadn't had a heat in months. The omega had been quiet and docile, but Harry remembered him being that way when he came to the cabin.

 

Come to think of it, Louis had been more...accepting of Harry's behavior towards him. Standing, Harry began pacing the floor. It creaked with every step he took. He shook his head as he remembered that Louis had taken everything he'd thrown at the omega. Louis accepted it when he was cruel when letting the omega think he was going to buy warm clothes to wear. He didn't say a word when Harry left him at the mall, and then came back and was mean to him. Sure, he'd sobbed on the way home, and Harry paused, remembering how he'd left the windows down on Louis' side. He remembered the chattering of Louis' teeth, and how his small body shivered so much in the passengers seat. He remembered seeing the frozen tear tracks.

 

He remembered feeling an all-consuming guilt. It had gnawed at his soul. It went against everything in his biology to be cruel to an omega. Alphas were supposed to love and cherish their omegas. Harry didn't. He had thrown Louis around like a rag doll, attacking him, biting him three times and rejecting each bond afterwards, just for fun. Louis' bond spot was messy and scarred, barely accepting their last bond.

 

And now, Harry felt the bond growing weaker. It wasn't simply because Louis was so far away. It might have been because Louis was so distraught that his body didn't want it anymore. But probably because the tissue was to weak to take anything else.

 

He remembered the first time they'd tried to bond. It was cold and Harry treated it like a regular fuck. He didn't take his time with Louis, who was naked and shivering in his large bed. He had slicked up three fingers and right away, entered them into the small body before him. He didn't even look into Louis' eyes as he'd pushed himself in, ignoring the whimpers of protest.

 

Louis' body hadn't wanted him in it, and it had made him angry. Omegas were supposed to be ready and willing to take their alpha's bond. He remembered making it hurt for Louis, just a bit, just enough to leave the omega limping. He thought back to when he caught a glimpse of a tear on Louis' face, running down towards his ear. It had made him slow down, unable to continue his erratic thrusting.

 

He had slowed down so much that Louis' body had relaxed considerably. And just as the omega was becoming more comfortable with their mating, Harry had leaned forward to bite him. The second his teeth made contact, Louis had jerked away, changing his mind. Harry could have let him go, but decided to bite down anyway, tearing his bond spot to shreds.

 

He doesn't think he'll ever forget the sound Louis made. It was one of complete agony, and he clutched at his neck, tears flowing freely. He was naked and injured in Harry's bed, bleeding in Harry's bed, and all Harry did was shrug and lay back, jerking his cock. It was uncomfortable for an alpha to stay hard with a knot.

 

He had leveled Louis with a look and said, "The door is right over there."

 

He'd watched Louis stumble out, pressing his hands to his neck to stop the bleeding. When he was gone, Harry glanced over. The pillow Louis had been laying on was bloody and Harry could smell his tears.

 

He had thrown the pillow away.

 

In fact, he had thrown all of it away - the sheets, the blankets, everything. And when his bed was completely bare of the sheets he'd just stolen Louis' innocence on, he remade the bed, and fell fast asleep.

 

He had absolutely no remorse for it. Thinking back now, he felt lower than scum. He doesn't even remember trying _not_ to feel guilty about it. He just didn't feel anything. He paced around the room some more, seething at his own cruel treatment to Louis.

 

He never imagined he'd miss the omega this much.

 

-

 

Louis kept his hands curled around the mug of hot tea and stared down in it. He'd doctored it up just the way he liked it, but had yet to take a sip. He was busy listening to the sounds of his mother making breakfast. It was a sound he hadn't heard in so long, and one that he missed terribly. The cabin Harry lived in was so... _unlived_ in. Many would argue that it was the omega who made the home, but to Louis, it was the alpha.

 

The cabin he'd been made to live in, Harry hadn't done a single thing to welcome him to it. A new omega in a strange place was already dangerous territory, but with the right alpha alongside, things would work. Harry did nothing to soothe Louis' anxiety and instead pressured him into making the strange house a home for his own self, never once thinking about what Louis needed.

 

A plate of breakfast food was sat down in front of him, and he glanced up. His mother was looking at him softly. He knew she could tell what he was thinking of. She could read him like a book.

 

"Hungry?" She asked, leaving the plate anyway.

 

He nodded, lifting his fork up. At the first bite of food, he instantly felt better. His mother's cooking was delightful, and he was so happy that he got that skill from her.

 

"Penny for your thoughts?" She resumed her place at the stove, beginning to cook his fathers food. She liked him to have a hot breakfast before work every morning. Louis admired her for it.

 

"I'm just...thinking." He decided, now picking at his food. Thoughts of Harry consumed his thoughts again. _Why did he miss Harry so much_? _Was it because they'd finally bonded, and he enjoyed it? Because he was taken care of during it? Because Harry was lovely and kind and caring with him_?

 

"You don't need to think about him, lovely." She told him firmly. She had her opinions of Harry, and they weren't good ones.

 

"I know." He agreed. "I don't know why I am."

 

"I do." She informed him. Laying strips of bacon across the hot griddle, she faced him. "Because he was the first alpha who's shown you attention. Granted, it wasn't very much attention, but still. You're a young omega, and Harry is a strong, handsome pack leader."

 

He nodded.

 

"But," She pointed her spatula at him. "That doesn't make him a good one. Baby, that alpha is cocky and arrogant and cares for no one but himself. Why do you think he didn't bond you?"

 

Louis gaped at her.

 

"I saw your failed bond mark," She admitted. "When you showed up at the house with him. I knew you two weren't bonded. I saw right through your little act, and I saw right through him. I know he doesn't care about you, and the second you two left, I fought with your father for hours about getting you back."

 

"But Harry paid you all." Louis reminded her. "How would you pay him back?"

 

"We'd find a way, love." She said. "We'd always find a way. Your happiness is number one."

 

"Um," He tugged at the collar of his sleep shirt. "The thing is, Harry and I are bonded. I think that's why I can't stop thinking about him. And probably the fact that I left him only last night has something to do with it, too, but - "

 

He was cut off when his mother marched over to him and tugged the collar of his shirt away, farther from his neck. At her surprised gasp, he looked down. He knew bonding with Harry again was a bad idea, but in the moment, he didn't care.

 

"Baby..." She looked at him with surprise and sympathy in her eyes.

 

"I wish I could explain why I did it." He began. "But I don't really know. He was just so...sweet. And our first bonding was a mess."

 

She sat down across from him, having to take a little break to process all of the new information she'd just received. "This doesn't mean he loves you," She told him. "I know people like Harry, baby. They only want one thing."

 

Louis nodded. His mother's words were true, thought he didn't want to believe them. He wanted to believe that Harry wanted him, every single bit of him. But Harry had made it clear what he wanted, and he took it, and left Louis with a failing bond mark and unhappiness in his soul.

 

-

 

As the days dragged on, word of Louis' disappearance got out to the pack. People mumbled about it, but had the decency to drop their voices to a whisper when Harry walked by. They stared, though, pointing stealthily at their alpha who no longer had an omega.

 

It was causing a rift in the pack.

 

Harry could sense the tension in the pack house from a mile away. He _hated_ having pack meetings now. His head was a in a different place. It wasn't where it needed to be. Only thoughts of Louis occupied his mind, and it drove him insane. He didn't even _like_ the omega, so why was he having such a reaction?

 

He tried not to let his feelings show as he addressed his pack. He didn't let the judging eyes of everyone in the room bother him, and he dived right into his speech. As he spoke, he found himself glancing over to the corner Louis would always sit. Jackson was sitting there now, smirking at him, with an unsuspecting Jacob by his side.

 

Harry looked away, and didn't look back. Suddenly, he couldn't even look at Jackson without feeling nauseous. When he looked at Jackson, all he saw was the hurt that would cloud Louis' face, or the way his shoulders would slump when seeing Jackson in the house Harry was sharing with him. When he saw Jackson, he saw no future with Louis, and instead, all of the hurt he'd caused. 

 

"Is this meeting going to start soon or...?" Nick asked, raising his hand. He looked bored, and it irked Harry. He'd never really liked Nick. 

 

"This meeting starts when I say it does." Harry snapped, feeling threatened. "I will keep everyone here until tomorrow morning if I have to." 

 

Nick rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

 

"Now," Harry addressed the pack. He couldn't remember why he'd called the pack meeting, or what he wanted to say. He would just have to wing it until he remembered. "The full moon is coming. We will continue the tradition of running with the moon, but this time, we will do it as a pack. Exceptions are as followed..." He listed out the reasons someone would be able to stay behind, such as pregnancy or young children at home, medical issues that would prevent them, or mate status. It went against his own rules to allow an unmated omega to run with the pack. It was dangerous. 

 

He spoke to the pack about new mating laws, about the boundaries for the pack. He reminded them that their land had been expanded and that they should feel free to explore them. He encouraged them to run the land as often as possible, to scent it and warn off any rogues or other unsuspecting packs. He spoke to them about their rival pack and how they might try to start something when they ran with the moon. 

 

He answered all of the questions asked, as honestly as possible, but still kept his alpha demeanor, until Nick raised his hand. Before Harry even looked in the other alphas direction, he knew what the question would be. 

 

"So, when is Louis coming back?" Nick looked smug, and he glanced around at his peers. Harry wanted to deck him. 

 

Keeping calm, Harry addressed Nick. "Suddenly, Nicholas, it's as if my personal life is your business." 

 

"Is it not, pack Alpha?" Nick asked, tone mocking. 

 

"It's not." Harry was quick to send Nick a threatening glare. "You had better learn your place, Nick, because soon, it will no longer be here." 

 

Nick had nothing to say, but it's not as if he'd be heard over the murmuring of the room. Harry composed himself and released the pack members. He had nothing more to say. 

 

-

 

Louis was grateful for the big, picture window in his parent's house. Long ago, when they actually had a bit of money, they had made a little reading nook, as per Louis' request, and ever since then, it was his favorite place to sit and read, or think, or simply stare out the window, which is what he was doing currently. 

 

The stormy, gloomy weather outside matched his mood perfectly. He sat on the fluffy window seat, legs covered with a soft blanket, and stared out the window. He watched the water droplets hit and fall down the windowpane, racing a few droplets against one another. They always got mingled in with others before he could decide who won. 

 

Claps of thunder and the occasional lightning bolt kept him company, as he was home alone. His mother and father were hesitant to leave for work, but he assured them he was going to be fine. He also wanted to be home alone for twelve hours. He needed some peace and quiet in his own home. It was already more comfortable than being alone at Harry's house. 

 

He abandoned his book and his cold mug of tea, standing, stretching his legs. He was hungry, but the crackling of the warm fireplace was keeping him in the living room. Maybe he could call for takeout. He had squirreled away the forty dollars Harry had given him to go clothing shopping with. It ended up being a cruel joke for the alpha to humiliate him. 

 

He can't remember how many times Harry had humiliated him. How many times he'd been degraded by the alpha. It was sick, really, the way he found himself starting to like Harry, even dreaming about having a family with the cruel alpha. The dream he'd had was so real, and he'd found himself wanting it when he woke up. He wanted to wake up in bed with Harry, with a tiny pup sleeping soundly across the room. 

 

Life must have it out for him, he decided. He made his way through the house, not really knowing what to do. He didn't want to watch television, he had no cell phone to text anyone, but it wasn't like he had any friends. He was hungry, but didn't have the motivation to make himself anything to eat. The takeout was sounding better and better. He knew that his parents had food in the fridge, but he wanted to treat himself. 

 

It had been  _so_ long since he'd done something for himself, and he thought he deserved it. He could provide for himself, and he would provide for himself. He didn't need an alpha, and certainly not one like Harry. He could do fine on his own. 

 

-

 

Louis ended up deciding against the takeout and instead made himself some soup. The weather outside called for it. He had to walk to the nearest market for a rotisserie chicken, as it was his favorite to put in the soup, but it was worth it. As he stirred all of the ingredients together, he inhaled deeply. It was one of his favorite recipes to make, and he'd never got to make it for Harry. 

 

He never got to make a lot of things for Harry. Not that the alpha wanted it, nor did he care. The way Harry acted as if having an omega was the worst thing in the world...well, it really broke his heart. 

 

He never felt like a real omega around Harry. He felt more of a burden than anything. A verbal punching bag for Harry, a convenience when the alpha was horny. An inconvenience when his heat had arrived. Harry had made him feel dirty during his heats. He was supposed to be loved and taken care of in a heat, with sweet touches and sweet words. 

 

Instead, Harry made the heats about himself. He made sure Louis knew that every orgasm, every release, given to him was a gift and Harry would rather be somewhere else, doing someone else. 

 

Every single orgasm reduced Louis to tears of humiliation instead of tears of pleasure. By the time his heat was over, he was disgusted with himself and felt cheap and used. He had vowed to never have a heat again. 

 

-

 

At six o'clock, his parents entered the house, done with another day of work. As they came in, they let in a gust of cold air, sending a shiver down Louis' spine, and goosebumps appeared on his bare arms.

 

"Hi, sweetie!" His mother greeted, shrugging her coat off. When it was off, Dan took it and hung it up with his. "Something smells good!" 

 

"I made soup," He told her, leaning up when she planted a kiss on his head. 

 

"Well, it smells great." She praised. "Dan, do you want a bowl?" 

 

He nodded, and dropped onto the couch. His work was tedious and tiresome, but it paid well, and if they were going to pay Harry back, they needed all the money they could get. "Yes, dear." He called after her. Then, turning to Louis, he asked, "So, what did you do all day?" 

 

Louis shrugged and stared into the fire. He wondered if his dad knew what had happened. Surely his mom would have filled him in. He was embarrassed to look at his dad. "I read all day." He answered. 

 

"Louis," His father's voice was gentle. "It's okay. Everything is okay." 

 

Involuntary tears pricked his eyes, and he willed himself not to cry. He'd done enough crying in the past few days. He couldn't take it anymore. "Is it?" He asked quietly. It should be reassuring, but he couldn't help but feel like a big failure. 

 

"Yes." His father's voice was firm. "Don't blame yourself for any of this. We were told you'd be taken care of, and we trusted him. You couldn't have known he'd be the way he is." 

 

"I know." Louis whispered. Just thinking about Harry hurt him so much. He had really thought that Harry would give him a chance; that they could end up mated and happy. He was foolish and stupid. "I thought he'd be different." 

 

"A tiger can't change it's stripes, son." Dan said. "You're better off without him." 

 

He knew his father's words were true. He knew that he was better off without Harry, but he didn't  _want_ to be without Harry. For some sick, twisted reason, he wanted to be with the cruel alpha. When Harry was nice, it was great. But he couldn't live like that. He needed an alpha who would love him and care for him. He needed an alpha who would see their mating as a partnership. He needed it, but he wanted Harry. 

 

Was he sick for wanting the alpha who had hurt him and humiliated and belittled him? Was he sick for wanting Harry no matter what? He could live with that, but he couldn't live without Harry. 

 

But Harry could live without him, and that's what hurt the most. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. So incredibly sorry for the late update. Please enjoy.

As Harry closed the door in Jackson's face, he wondered what his life had become.  _Why_ his life had become the way it was. He made his way to his couch - he wasn't going to lay where Louis had laid -  and sat himself down on it. He knew exactly why, and he knew who to blame. 

 

A little blue eyed omega who deserved a whole hell of a lot more than what he gave. No omega on earth had ever made him doubt himself, or feel guilty for what he did. Omegas were there for pleasure, and to produce an alphas heir, nothing more. So why did he want to drop to his knees in front of Louis and beg like a weak man? Why did he want to do absolutely anything for the small omega who had occupied so little space in his house? 

 

What had changed in the hours that Louis had been gone? What chemical in his brain had shifted, been produced more or less, in the time Louis had left the cabin, leaving only his lingering scent? What hour of the day or night had been the witching hour, so to speak? Was it when he slept that his brain decided to erase all hatred and masochism towards Louis? Was that when he decided that he was completely lost without him? 

 

Gripping the crinkled birth control package and instructions in his fist, he took a few deep breaths. Was he really going to go over to Louis' house and confront him? Was he really going to go and humiliate himself in front of Louis' parents? Was he about to drop to his knees and humiliate himself? 

 

He was, and the thought of seeing Louis again sent his heart racing in his chest. 

 

-

 

Jay sensed a shift in the air seconds before her doorbell rang. The air around her was tense and as she stood, making her way to the door, she knew exactly who it was before opening. It was Harry, and she could smell the nervousness rolling off of the alpha. When she opened the door, Harry looked like he smelled; hands shaking, holding some wrinkled papers, and eyes darting back and forth. 

 

He'd looked better, even she could admit that. 

 

"Yes, can I help you?" She smiled warmly, and saw how it threw Harry off. 

 

"Uh," Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, Harry looked around. This was Louis' mom, he'd met her before. She should remember him. "I'm here to see Louis?" 

 

Johannah pouted, wanting to smile at the way Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, dear, but he isn't in. He's out looking for jobs." 

 

"Jobs?" Harry's frown deepened, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "He shouldn't be working." 

 

"Yes, I know dear," She sighed, shaking her head. "But his mate was a rather bad one, and left us in quite a bit of debt with him." 

 

"I'm - I'm his mate." Harry stammered, sweat prickling at the back of his neck. His stomach was rolling and he felt that he might throw up all over her front porch. That would surely be the icing on top of his embarrassment cake. 

 

Jay's face lit up in surprise. "Oh, so you are! Well, dear, why don't you come on inside?" She stepped aside and the smile she gave him was threatening at best. It made Harry nervous to walk past her, but he did. 

 

Inside, he could smell Louis. He saw the little omega in traces of things around the living room, from the stack of books by the fireplace to the empty tea mug. His heart ached involuntarily.  _Why, dammit_? 

 

"I was just making some tea," Jay closed the door and sidestepped him. She gathered up the tea from the side table and beckoned Harry to follow her. He did so nervously. 

 

"So - " He began, but just as the word left his mouth, Jay began speaking again. 

 

"Take a seat," She gestured to the wooden kitchen chairs surrounding a little round table. "They may be a bit rickety, but I'm sure you'll get used to them, yeah?" The look she had on her face made Harry sink down into one wordlessly. 

 

As she puttered around the kitchen, she spoke. "I apologize for you having to come all this way. I'm sure this neighborhood wasn't even in your little GPS system. Did you get lost? I know some tend to do so when there's no iron gate to let them know they've arrived." She held up a box of tea. "Generic okay? I mean, I know you'd rather die than drink generic, but it's all we have love." 

 

"What's going on?" Harry asked dumbly. He was so perplexed. Why was Louis' mother acting this way towards him?

 

"And tap water only, dear. We don't have a well of filtered spring water." She ignored his question and filled up a kettle at the sink. 

 

"That's - no, that's fine." He stammered. He wiped his hands on his jeans and looked around. The kitchen was small, but homey. To the Tomlinson's, it must feel like a regular sized kitchen, but to his large frame, he felt like a bit like Alice in Wonderland; a giant in a small house. His eyes lingered on the refrigerator, where there was an array of pictures stuck on by magnets. He was particularly drawn to a picture of Louis, bathed in sunlight. He was absolutely glowing, and suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry's heart began to ache. 

 

"Would you like some biscuits, dear?" Jay interrupted his thoughts, letting a plate of treats clink right onto the table in front of him. They were oatmeal chocolate chip, and somehow, Harry knew they were Louis' favorite. 

 

"Thank you." He picked one up and nibbled at it. They were good. 

 

"So, dear, tell me, what brings you here again?" She settled in the chair across from him, hands around her mug, and he knew that she knew  _exactly_ why he was there. She just wanted to hear him say it again, and it made his skin break into a sweat. 

 

"I uh," He cleared his throat and took a sip of tea. There was no difference in the taste from the name brand. "I'm looking for Louis. I need to speak to him." 

 

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled. "And tell me dear, why do you think that he'd want to see you?" She asked sweetly. "Things work a bit differently in this house, Harry darling. Louis isn't at your beck and call here. You can't just waltz in here and expect him to wait on you hand and foot, all while listening to your hurtful words. You're not the alpha here, love." 

 

It was such a shitty idea to visit. He should have known better. Her voice was kind but her words were biting, which is exactly what he deserved, but he should leave. He shouldn't have even visited. He sat his mug down on the table and blinked at Jay. "Listen, ma'am, if I could just - " 

 

"No,  _you_ listen - " Jay cut him off in a sharp voice. 

 

" _Mom_!" Came Louis' gasp from the doorway. 

 

Both Jay and Harry turned at the same time, though a little differently. Jay turned as if she knew her son was standing there all along. Harry turned, almost snapping his neck, wondering how he'd missed the scent of the omega. 

 

"Louis, darling, hello." His mother greeted, nonchalant. She lifted her teacup to her lips and took a delicate sip. "Harry here was just leaving." 

 

"I wasn't." Harry shook his head firmly, eyes still on Louis. "Not without speaking to you." 

 

"I heard everything," Louis began, letting his eyes drift from his mother to the alpha he despised. "And I agree with my mother. I think you should leave." 

 

Standing to his full height, which probably wasn't the best idea in front of hostile Jay, he said, "I would like to speak to you. I'll leave now, but just know that I'll be back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next." 

 

It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. 

 

"Thank you for the tea and conversation." He turned to Jay. "It was lovely." He turned on his heel and passed Louis, who was still standing in the doorway. When he was outside, he could properly breathe, and he took a few deep inhales.  _God, it was stifling in there_. 

 

He was opening the door to his Jeep when he heard Louis call out from the porch. 

 

The omega was climbing down the rickety steps, hurrying towards him. The blustery winds were whipping his cardigan, and he held it closed across his body. When he got to Harry, he stopped and glared up at the alpha. 

 

"We can talk," He began, in what he probably thought was a threatening voice. "But we do it on my conditions. I'm in charge. You have absolutely no power over me, got it?" 

 

Harry had to admit that Louis was scary. Not that he'd ever be seriously afraid of the omega standing in front of him, well, at least not  _physically_ afraid, but he was afraid of  _hurting_ Louis, and hearing how he'd hurt Louis. He was afraid of his own self, and he found himself nodding. 

 

Louis seemed surprised, to say the least, and he fish-mouthed for a few seconds before nodding himself. He crossed his arms around his torso tighter. "Right. Well," He looked to the side and Harry studied his face.  _Had his eyelashes always been so long? Had his skin always glowed, or was the sun hitting him in just the right way?_  

 

"Well." Harry repeated. His fingers were cold from holding the door to his Jeep open, but he found that it really didn't bother him. What bothered him was that Louis was still standing out in the cold. 

 

"There's a little deli in town." Louis turned back to face him. His eyes were squinted and Harry moved so that he was blocking the sun. "Gordon's. Meet me there tomorrow at one. If you're a single minute late, don't bother showing up. To there or my house." 

 

"I'll be there." Harry promised. He had already made plans to drive through the little town and search for the deli, and then map every possible route and drive it to see which would get him there quicker. He would find the deli and then drive back home, and drive back on each route. 

 

He wasn't going to mess it up. He  _wasn't_. 

 

-

 

Harry arrived the next day at the deli at noon, just to be safe, and sat at the farthest table in the back, which coincidentally had the best view through the front windows. He had a mug of hot chocolate in front of him and an order of finger sandwiches in, to be out when Louis arrived. He sat the whole hour waiting and watching, until he saw a small figure swathed in warm clothes cross the street. 

 

He stood when the door opened and the bell above it rang. It was Louis, and he tugged off his scarf and gloves, searching for the tall alpha. When he spotted Harry, he made his way across the room, waving to Gordon behind the counter and to two policeman having their lunch. All three waved back. 

 

"Hey." Harry greeted, holding his hand out awkwardly. Did he shake Louis' hand? Hug him? Kiss his cheek? Yeah, maybe if he wanted Louis to punch him in the face. 

 

"Hello, Harry." Louis' greeting was formal and impersonal. He draped his coat across the back of the chair and sat down. "Oh, shoot. I was going to order a drink," He stood again, but Harry held his hand out. 

 

"I'm already up. What do you want?" He asked. 

 

"Gordon knows what I like." Louis answered. Harry nodded and walked over to the register. Gordon was an older man, maybe in his late fifties or early sixties. He had a sparkle in his eye that told Harry he was young at heart. He didn't even have to tell Gordon what Louis' order was before the old man was making it. When he tried to pay, Gordon shook his head. 

 

"It's on the house for Louis." Gordon's voice was hearty and kind. "He babysits my cat for me sometimes, and closes up shop for me at night. Good boy, that one." 

 

"Sure is." Harry agreed, grabbing the mug. It was hot chocolate, with whipped cream on top, with bits of peppermint candy and shaved chocolate. A cinnamon stick completed the drink. it smelled sweet and made his mouth water. As he carried it back to the table, he resisted the urge to take a sip. 

 

"Thank you." Louis accepted the mug when Harry sat down. He took a sip, licking the whipped cream from his nose. "And thank you for showing up. I had my doubts that you would." 

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked. 

 

"Why would you?" Louis countered. He could be a great lawyer if he wanted to be. "You don't have the best track record of talking. And actually, you can't talk without offending me." 

 

"It was my idea to talk." Harry was slightly offended at the accusation, but the words rang true. He shifted in his chair, crossing his legs. 

 

"That doesn't mean anything." Louis shook his head and wrapped his hands tighter around his mug. Though the interior of Gordon's was warm, he still had a slight chill. Omegas didn't have the body heat alphas did, and it took longer for them to warm up. "You don't get brownie points for coming to my house and bothering my mother. You don't get brownie points for asking to talk." 

 

"Then what do I get?" Harry demanded, loudly. After remembering where they were, he looked around to make sure he wasn't heard. Fortunately, he hadn't. The officers were still enjoying their meals and Gordon was nowhere to be seen. 

 

"Absolutely nothing." Louis snapped. His blue eyes flashes. "You don't get anything. After everything you put me through,  _I'm_ the one who deserves something. I deserve an explanation. I deserve an alpha who treats me better than you did." 

 

"What did you expect me to do - " 

 

"What did  _I_ expect  _you_ to do?" Louis repeated, incredulously. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. The second I stepped into your house, I had no opinions. I had no voice. How well do you think it would have gone down? Because I'm thinking of how hard you would have hit me if I'd have spoken out - " 

 

Harry's nostrils flared. "I would  _not_ have hit you." His fist hit the tabletop with an angry  _thump_. The napkin holder shook, along with the shakers of seasonings. Louis glanced down at them. 

 

"You  _hospitalized_ me, Harry," Louis reminded him. "You attacked me in the woods, your  _wolf_ attacked me, when I was unable to shift. Do you know how big your wolf is, Harry? You attacked me and left me for dead. I woke up in the hospital  _days_ later, out of a  _coma_ , no less - " 

 

"Stop -" Harry said through gritted teeth. He knew what he did, and he didn't need to be reminded. 

 

With an angry stare, Louis kept speaking. " - and when I woke up, Dr. Payne explained to me what you had done. I had a broken leg, eight broken ribs, which still have bruising, by the way, a punctured lung - you beat me hard enough to  _puncture a lung_ \- " 

 

"Stop!" Harry demanded. Anger was not only simmering inside of him, but it was about to boil over. 

 

" - a severe concussion from falling into a ravine, a dislocated knee and a shattered shoulder. And not to mention  _this,_ " He pulled the neck of his sweater away to show Harry the bruising and the scarring from the multiple bond marks he'd received from Harry. "It fucking hurts, Harry. All of it. When I sleep on my left side, my ribs hurt. I can't sleep on my left side because that's putting pressure on my knee. I can't lift heavy boxes because my shoulder is still healing."

 

"Jesus fucking Christ, did you memorize the whole fucking doctors report?" Harry's voice was low and deadly, and he was sure his eyes were red. "I told you to stop." 

 

"And I ignored you." Louis replied back with the same low voice. "Do you think what you did to me was fair? Was it right? Regardless of how you felt about me, I was still your omega. I carried your bond mark and catered to your every whim, and you slept with others in  _my home_. You paraded them around and let them speak to me the way you did." His voice wobbled at the end, and he wiped away a few stray tears angrily. "I wanted to love you. I would have loved you so much. I would have done _anything_ for you." 

 

In the moment of silence that followed Louis' admission, Gordon walked over and placed the finger sandwiches on the tabletop. He must have sensed the tension, and he smiled hesitantly and said, "You let me know if you need anything," before walking off. Harry knew that it wasn't for food or service, but for trouble, and it was directed to Louis about him. 

 

Despite the tension, Harry pushed the plate towards Louis. He'd noticed how the omega had lost weight, and while he was sitting with Louis' mother, he'd noticed how bare the cabinets had been. Guilt twisted in his gut every time he thought of it. 

 

"Eat." He left no room for discussion, and thankfully, Louis reached for one. He wiped his eyes as he did so and Harry's heart clenched and all he could focus on was the shaking of Louis' hands. 

 

Louis sniffled as he ate and looked anywhere but Harry, which hurt. Somehow, someway, the omega in front of him had done something. He'd worked his way into Harry's thoughts, and broken down his walls. How he did it, God only knows. Louis had broken down walls that Harry didn't even know existed, and somehow, in the midst of hating Louis, he began to love him. It was all so sick and twisted, to love someone after beating them down and berating them and just being an all around prick, but that was what he was feeling. 

 

"Did you want to order something else?" He asked, after several long minutes of silence. He had watched as Louis ate most of the plate, hands still trembling and eyes still wet. 

 

"No, thank you." Was Louis' quiet reply. His shoulders were hunched, and he was trying to make himself seem smaller than he already was. "I'm sure my mother is making something." 

 

"It would make me feel better if I knew you were going to sleep tonight with a full belly." Harry pushed the little menu card towards Louis, who was stiff. 

 

"What are you implying?" He asked coldly. He was offended at Harry's suggestion of having no food in the house. "If you - " 

 

"I'm not implying anything." Harry sighed. "Regardless of whatever this - " He gestured between their bodies. " - is, you still have my bond mark and biologically, I'm your alpha and I have to protect you." 

 

Louis snorted. "Fat lot of good you do."

 

Despite the anger growing again inside of him, Harry pushed it down. "If I  _ever_ find out that you go to bed hungry, I swear to  _God_ , Louis - "

 

Something akin to comfort and love flashed through Louis' eyes, only lasting a millisecond, but through their weak bond, Harry could feel that Louis appreciated it. "Sometimes," He admitted quietly, suddenly feeling as if he could tell Harry anything. "But only because I want my mother and father to eat. It's my fault they're in this mess." 

 

"What mess?" Harry asked, stealthily opening the menu in front of the omega. "What happened to the money I lent them?" 

 

Louis laughed, quietly and bitterly. "It's like blood money, Harry. They practically sold me for it." He wiped at his nose. "And they used it to pay off their bills. But things are still tight, and I just don't want them to keep making sacrifices for me." 

 

Something prickled down Harry's spine.  _Was it guilt_? "Shopping." He said suddenly. "Grocery shopping. Let's go." 

 

Eyes wide, Louis shook his head. "No, Harry. Absolutely not." 

 

Despite Louis' declining of his offer, he was already pulling out his wallet. "Then I'll give you money and you can go shopping yourself." 

 

"Harry,  _no_." Louis pushed the empty plate away from himself. "I mean it." 

 

"I want you to eat. I  _need_ you to eat." Harry pulled a few big bills out of his wallet and passed them to Louis. When the omega wouldn't take them, he placed them right in front of him. 

 

"What do you care?" Louis couldn't help but ask. "When I lived with you, you didn't care what I did. What's changed? I don't live with you and yet you still want me under your thumb." 

 

"That's not true." Harry shook his head. 

 

"I think it is. I think you miss having someone to push around. I think you miss having someone you can mock and  _use_ when you want sex - " 

 

"I  _never_ used you." Harry growled. 

 

Louis sat up straighter in his chair and looked Harry straight in the eye. "You  _did_. We had sex and I thought it was amazing and I thought it was a turning point for you - for us. You mocked me afterwards. You made fun of my  _scent_ and the fact that I wore - " He paused and looked around, but Harry knew what he was going to say. He had made fun of Louis for wearing panties. 

 

"I didn't -" He had no idea what to say. 

 

"You did. You tasted me and then told me horrible things. Harry, you made fun of everything I did. I tried to please you. You pleased me  _so_ much. You shut me out after and I still made you dinner -  _us_ dinner. I cooked my heart out and waited and all the while you were upstairs having sex with  _him_ \- " 

 

"Don't mention him." Harry interrupted fiercely. 

 

"You thought so  _little_ of me that you slept with other people. You had absolutely no regard for my feelings, so what's changed now?" 

 

"He's not you. Don't bring him up again." Harry answered immediately, eyes flashing. "No one on this fucking planet can compare to you, your taste - " 

 

Louis stilled, eyes wide. For some reason, he expected Harry to defend Jackson, but instead, he sounded mad that Louis had brought him up. And not even in the,  _you don't get to mention him because he's better than you_ way. More like the,  _don't mention him because he's over he's done I only want you_ type of way. 

 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked quietly, heart hammering. He was sure Harry could hear it and that only made it beat faster. 

 

"It means - fuck, " Harry began. "It means you tasted amazing. I can still taste you on my tongue, and every time I think of it, I want more. I want to eat you out for  _hours_ , have you fall apart on my tongue. I want to sink myself into you and stay there. I want you to wear panties and nothing else. I want you all to myself and I can't have that because I fucked everything up - " 

 

"Why?" Louis demanded. 

 

"Why what?" Harry snapped. 

 

"Why did you fuck everything up?" 

 

"I don't know." Harry said, shrugging. He was angry with himself for not being able to explain  _why_ he did what he did. It was shitty.  _He_ was shitty. 

 

"I need a better answer than that." Louis crossed his arms. He needed to stay strong, or else he would fall right into Harry's lap and kiss him senseless. But he needed more than Harry's words. He needed Harry's actions. He needed Harry to promise and then follow through. 

 

"I wish I could, Louis." Harry sighed, raking a hand through his hair. Louis followed the action, breath catching. He loved Harry's hair. He wanted nothing more than to braid it for the alpha, but that should be saved for when they could actually communicate like adults. "But I don't even know the answer myself." 

 

"Well," Louis said, scooting his chair back. "You'd better figure it out. Our bond is weak, Harry, and before long, it will disappear altogether. After that, I won't be asking to re-bond." 

 

"Don't go," Harry stood as well, hand out. He knew the bond would disappear. He could already feel it fading. Louis was right in front of him and he couldn't feel what the omega was feeling. It would hurt Louis more than ever if they re-bonded. His neck was already a mess, and soon, the skin would have no feeling left from the constant scarring. The bond might not even take. He couldn't risk it. 

 

"It's not a good idea for me to stay." Louis argued, grabbing his coat. 

 

Harry glanced out the window. The wind was whipping and snow was starting to fall. He got a chill just looking. "Stay. Eat with me. I'll drive you home." He persuaded. "It's cold out there, and you live too far to walk." 

 

Louis hesitated. Harry could read the conflict he was having with himself across his face. Finally, Louis nodded and put his coat back on the back of the chair. He sat, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

"Decide what you want, and I'll go tell Gordon." Harry opened the menu for Louis and let him look at it. 

 

"I don't know what sounds good." Louis said after a beat. "Now that I'm looking, I didn't realize I was so hungry." 

 

"Order whatever you'd like." Harry told him. "You can take whatever you don't eat home." 

 

Louis must have liked that idea, because he finally decided on a burger and fries, as well as an order of onion rings for the table and a sandwich wrap to take home with him. Harry thought the burger and fries sounded great, so he got the same thing. He told Gordon their order, requesting that the wrap be made just before they were going to leave. Gordon promised and got to work. 

 

He arrived back at the table and sat down. Instead of talking, he just watched Louis sip his hot chocolate and look out the window. The omega was a stunning beauty, and he wanted to kick the shit out of himself for treating Louis the way he did. 

 

"I meant what I said," He said moments later. "About the grocery shopping." He added when he got Louis' confused look. 

 

Sighing, Louis sat his mug down on the table and shifted in his seat. "Harry, no. It's a nice gesture, but you had your chance to take care of me and you blew it. I don't want you to start now. If things don't work out..." 

 

"They will. I'm going to try harder." Harry promised. "I didn't realize it before, but I want to. Let me." 

 

"It's too much." Louis shook his head. "It really is." 

 

"It's really isn't." Harry disagreed. "Allow me to be the alpha I wasn't before." 

 

Louis thought about it. Was Harry telling the truth? Or was it all for show? There was only one way to find out, and he sighed, nodding. "Fine. But don't expect me to be the omega I was before." 

 

Confused, Harry asked, "How do you mean?" He rather liked the omega he'd met before; sweet, soft, and well spoken. Calm and thoughtful. He couldn't believe that he'd ever hurt him. 

 

"I'm not going to roll over and take it." Louis explained. "I know I'm not your equal, and I don't expect you to treat me as such, but treat me with respect." 

 

"Of  _course_ I will." Harry breathed. He'd never been more serious about anything in his life. He wanted the chance to make Louis happy, though he didn't deserve it at all. He didn't deserve a single second of Louis' time. 

 

"I won't come and live with you." Louis informed him, little arched eyebrow quirked. It hurt to hear him say that, but what could Harry do besides nod his head? He couldn't force Louis to do anything, and he never wanted to force Louis to do anything again. 

 

"Okay." Harry said. "I didn't expect you to." 

 

"That doesn't mean that over time I won't," Louis added. "But for right now...I don't think it would work. We need boundaries and we need respect." 

 

"Are we - are you - " Harry began, wiping his hands on his jeans. Suddenly, he was nervous. He cleared his throat. "Are you still my omega, though?" 

 

"The bond on my neck would say yes," Louis nodded. "But right now, my mind is conflicted. I don't feel like your omega. I have no reason to feel like your omega." 

 

Throat tight, Harry nodded. He had no reason to feel sadness about it. After all, he was the one who made Louis feel that way. He was the one who always planted the little seeds of self doubt into Louis' mind. 

 

Louis reached across the table and put his smaller hand on top of Harry's. He said nothing, but he didn't need to say anything. It was a small, reassuring gesture, and it made Harry feel a lot better. They didn't have to speak. Simply sharing the space while waiting for their food was enough. 

 

-

 

Harry dropped Louis, and Louis' sandwich, off at home with a kiss on the cheek and some cash,  _plenty_ of cash, for groceries. He waited until Louis was up the rickety stairs and behind the door before he left, smile on his face. 

 

Louis had the same smile on his face, and he skipped to the kitchen to put his food away for later. His mother was sitting at their table, glasses on and newspaper spread out in front of her. She lifted her gaze and raised her eyebrows. 

 

"I take it you got rid of the alpha?" She asked, folding the newspaper closed. In front of her was a plate of cookies and she reached over and broke one in half. She studied him as she put a piece in her mouth. 

 

Holding back a sigh, Louis put his sandwich in the refrigerator and turned to face his mother. "No, mom. Actually, we had a very lovely talk. We made boundaries - " 

 

"Boundaries?" His mother interrupted. Her eyebrows looked like they would jump off of her forehead. "Sweetheart, Harry doesn't seem like the type to respect boundaries, let alone have them."

 

"I know." Louis sat down in front of her and grabbed a cookie. They were still warm from the oven and the melted chocolate chips stained his fingers. "I thought that too. He seemed really sincere, though, mom. And I think I believe him." 

 

"I know you've always been a great judge of character, but this whole ordeal with Harry has made me think otherwise." Jay admitted, though she didn't seem hesitant to do so. In fact, she seemed proud that she'd come to the conclusion. 

 

"I realize that." Louis nodded. "But this is my relationship. Or what might be. I'm not sure yet. But the point is, it's my decision. It's one I have to make. If things turn out great, then perfect. If they don't, then it's my own fault. But either way, I'll learn something from it. I don't expect you and Dad to forgive Harry, or understand, but at least be patient. This is all new to me, and whether you all like it or not, he is my mate. I still have his mark on my neck." 

 

At the mention of the mark, Jay's eyes flitted to his neck and lingered at the spot where his bond mark rested. She nodded slowly. Louis knew she hated to accept the fact that he still had Harry's mark. She hated that it was her fault. His father's fault. They had done the unthinkable, and Louis had paid for it. 

 

"I have to accept that you're an adult, a mated one at that. You have to do what's best for you and your...Harry." She managed to say without grimacing. "Your father and I can only give you advice." 

 

"Which I will accept with an open mind." Louis nodded. "But because I'm wearing his mark, I have to make it work. Biologically, I need him, and I can't get that out of my head. I need to try to make this work." 

 

His mother offered him a small smile and nodded, standing up. She walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. "My baby is growing up." She sighed. "I trust that you'll make the right decision." 

 

-

 

As Louis stepped into the crowded mall with Harry at his side, all he could remember was the last time he was here. It was a bad, cruel experience and he was hoping that Harry would make good on his promise and change, because he can't stand to go through that again. It was humiliating. 

 

"So," Harry rubbed his hands together, trying to rid them of the cold. "Do you want to eat first or shop?" 

 

Shrugging, Louis looked to the food court. He was hungry, but he could wait and walk around with Harry for a bit first. "It's up to you. This is your shopping excursion." 

 

"I love that." Harry sent him a quirky, crooked smile. 

 

"Love what?" Louis asked, half frowning and half smiling. 

 

"When you use big words." Harry shrugged. "It makes me feel...I dunno." His cheeks were red now, and it was honestly refreshing to see. 

 

"Anyway." Louis was ready to get the topic off of himself. "Where to?" 

 

"I'm thinking I need some new sweaters." Harry grabbed his hand, not his wrist, and began walking. He didn't charge ahead and tug Louis along. They walked side-by-side, at Louis' pace, which was significantly slower than Harry's. Harry was patient, and they strolled down to the shops. Occasionally, Harry would stop and point at something. They finally reached the shop Harry wanted to visit, and they walked inside. 

 

"It smells good in here." Louis noted. The air inside smelled like cinnamon, probably a tribute to the upcoming holiday season. 

 

"It does." Harry agreed, leading them over to a rack of sweaters. He pulled a soft gray sweater out and held it up. 

 

"I don't think it's your size." Louis giggled, noticing the size small label. "But I think the gray color would look very dashing on you." 

 

"Oh," Harry shook his head and held the sweater up in front of Louis. "It's not for me. I think you'd look great in it."

 

Shaking his head, Louis took a step back. "No, Harry. I can't - " 

 

"You can." Harry insisted. "And you will." Before Louis could protest, he continued to speak, quietly and sincerely. "Let me do this. Please." 

 

After a few moments of hesitation, Louis finally nodded and took the sweater. "Okay." He nodded. "Thank you. It's a beautiful sweater." 

 

"It is." Harry wasn't speaking about the sweater. He reached up and cupped Louis' cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath his large hand. It was a feeling he'd missed. A feeling he'd taken for granted before. "Do you want to try it on?"

 

"I might as well." Louis decided. "Are you going to try anything on?" 

 

Harry shrugged and wandered over to a stack of jeans. "I might try on a few pairs of jeans. I need to expand my wardrobe." 

 

"Well, you do that." Louis said, heading over to the dressing rooms. Once the door was locked, he slid his own shirt and jacket off and placed them neatly on the bench. He liked how the dressing room was dim with bulb lights bolted to the top of the door. It made reflections more flattering. 

 

He had just put the sweater on when there was a knock on the door. He cracked it open and was immediately crowded against the wall as the door closed and locked behind him. 

 

"What - ?" He asked, heart thumping in his chest. It settled when the overwhelming scent of Harry enveloped him. 

 

"Sh." Harry pressed a long finger to his mouth and grinned. He pressed his body against Louis' and cupped the omegas cheeks. 

 

"What are you - " Butterflies erupted in his tummy when Harry pressed his nose up against his pulse point and inhaled. "Is this appropriate?" He asked with a giggle. 

 

"Sure is." Harry laughed, growling and nipping at his throat. "I just wanted to smell." He pulled away after inhaling deeply a few more times. He finished off with a growl and stepped back, eyeing Louis' bond mark with a new appreciation and a tinge of guilt. It was where Louis smelled the best, the most enticing. He was so incredibly lucky that the scarring hadn't affected the scent gland at all, like it normally would. 

 

"Get your fix?" Louis asked, adjusting the sweater. With a quick glance in the mirror, he decided that he quite liked it. 

 

Harry nodded, reaching forward to press his fingers against Louis' bond mark. Even through everything, the skin was still so soft and warm. He wanted to press his nose right in the curve and nuzzle there forever. 

 

"I'm sorry." He felt the overwhelming need to say it. He needed Louis to know that from the depths of his soul, he was sorry about everything. He wasn't so good with words, so he'd make his actions prove his worth as an alpha. 

 

"I know." Louis reached up and wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist. He felt the muscles flexed and suddenly remembered they were in a small dressing room, where a lot of things could happen. Things that could make or break them and their repairing bond. 

 

"I should let you finish." Harry's eyes flitted down to the sweater that graced Louis' small frame. "You look stunning. You're getting one in every color." 

 

This time, instead of fighting with the alpha, Louis only nodded and rolled his eyes. "Sure." He agreed. "Now go so we can finish. I'm starving." 

 

-

 

"Whoever thought of putting soup into a bread bowl deserves an award." Louis said around a mouthful of soup. In his opinion, it was the perfect meal to eat while the weather outside was freezing cold, and he was right. It hit the spot. 

 

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "I agree." He looked to his own food. The steam from the soup curled up in wisps and disappeared as soon as he saw them. The soup warmed his whole body up. 

 

"Genius." Louis said again, pulling apart the loaf of bread they had to share. He dipped it into the broth and put the whole thing into his mouth. He almost moaned at the taste. He can't remember a time when he had something so good. 

 

"You know," Harry dipped his spoon into the soup, swirling it around. "They sell bread bowls at the supermarket." 

 

Louis' head snapped up and his eyes were wide. "What?" It was news to him, and now he wanted to go and get a dozen to keep on hand for his soup. Would it work with soup from a can or would he have to make it homemade? 

 

Grinning again, Harry nodded. He was delighted to have brought Louis so much joy by telling him. "Yep. We can go get some later. My mom has this amazing chicken soup recipe, with chunks of actual rotisserie chicken and these thick noodles. I think you'd love it. I'm going to make it for you sometime." 

 

Louis glanced up at him, spoon halfway to his mouth. He blinked in surprise. Harry sounded so...domestic. It was refreshing to hear but scared him a little. It felt too fast, and he was loving how they were taking things slow. Harry must have sensed his fear, because he corrected himself seconds later. 

 

"No pressure." He hurried to say. He reached across the table and placed his hand atop of Louis' smaller one. He was relieved when Louis squeezed his. "I know we're not even close to that yet, but if I say it out loud, it makes me excited. It makes me feel like I'm trying hard and it's working. Like what I say doesn't scare you like it used to." 

 

"It doesn't." Louis promised. "I love hearing it. It's just..." He sighed, placing his spoon down on a napkin. "I spent a lot of time hating you, and I'm used to everything you say being at my expense, or to humiliate me." 

 

Harry's face fell, and he nodded, retracting his hand. He smoothed the front of his shirt and cleared his throat, looking around. "I get it. I was shit. I'm trying my best. I swear. I'm going to do right by you. I want a life with you. I want you to have my pups and I want to wake up next to you. Fuck, I want to buy them Christmas presents and make them breakfast and I want to take them to school with you in the front seat. I want to sit next to you in front of the fire. At the end of the day, I want you, and I'm going to do whatever I can do keep you. I don't care how long it takes. I'm here." 

 

"Harry," Louis said, and he watched as Harry's face tensed, anticipating something bad. A rejection, maybe. "You have no idea how much I love hearing you say that. Really. I'm glad I get this Harry now, instead of the other one. I feel like I can trust you." 

 

"I'm glad." A ghost of a smile appeared on Harry's face, and his green eyes lit up. 

 

"But can I ask?" Louis hesitated, leaning closer. It was a private conversation, and it may be one that Harry was uncomfortable with. He didn't want anyone overhearing. "What happened? Why were you so...horrible?" 

 

Harry leaned back, nodding his head slowly. He'd been waiting for the question. He knew it was only a matter of time before Louis asked him, and he'd been trying to prepare an answer. It was difficult, and he still didn't know exactly what he'd say, but he owed it to Louis to answer. 

 

"I don't know." He said honestly. "I want to blame my father. I know that's such a cliche cop out, but it's the only reasonable explanation I have." He shook his head and chuckled to himself. "He was a jerk. He was a horrible excuse of an alpha. It makes my blood boil just thinking about him." 

 

"We don't have to - " Louis said, but Harry shook his head, cutting him off. 

 

"I have to, Louis. I want to be honest with you. He hurt my mom, a lot." Harry continued, fists clenching. "And when he wasn't bruising her up, he was drilling it into my skull that what he was doing was  _right_. He tried to justify what he was doing to his  _child_. Fuck, I was six or seven, I think, when I first saw him hit my mom. I stood in the corner and cried and when he turned to me I thought he was going to hit me. But he just told me that it's what a good alpha did. Omegas were beneath alphas, and I'd better hope that I was an alpha. He said my life was condemned if I wasn't." 

 

"Harry..." Louis slid from his side of the booth and squeezed in next to Harry. He offered some comfort, but he suspected that Harry wouldn't be at ease until he got all thoughts of his father out of his head. 

 

"I guess I was lucky when I presented as an alpha." Harry laughed bitterly. "I treated people like shit. I used people. The real joke is that my father wasn't even around to see me present. My mom left him and met Robin, a really sweet, really great alpha. I hadn't seen my father in years and I still heard his voice in my head every time I saw an omega." 

 

"You don't have to tell me anymore." Louis said, rubbing a hand up and down Harry's thigh. "Really. I understand." 

 

"When your parents came to me, I took advantage of them. I feel like a piece of shit, but I did. I handed them the check and closed the door in their face. I was  _excited_ at the idea of having an omega at my disposal. I knew you couldn't leave, so I used it to my advantage. I thought it was  _fun_. I paraded Jackson around because I could feel how your body reacted around me. I knew that you liked me, or wanted to like me, and I tore you down and humiliated you because I could. I - fuck -" Harry choked, gripping Louis' hand. "I  _beat_ you. Fuck. I am so sorry, baby. I will never forgive myself." 

 

"Harry, stop." Louis couldn't hear anymore, and Harry couldn't say anymore without getting hysterical. 

 

"I saw the look on your face when I attacked you. You struggled under me. You were in your human form and I had you lying in the snow. It was so cold, and you were so weak. I watched you cry as I tore your skin and broke your bones and  _-"_ Harry let out a shuddering breath. "-  _punctured your lung_. I left you for dead and then I left you in the hospital. For weeks, I left you there and then I treated you the same when you came home, limping and bruised and torn up and  _exhausted_. Fuck, Louis, you looked so tired and you could barely walk and you slept all the time - " 

 

"I slept in your bed." Louis reminded him, smiling. "Remember? You let me sleep in your warm bed and you took care of me." 

 

Harry scoffed. "For like two days. After that, you slept in your God-awful room again. I intentionally busted out that window and I only gave you one blanket and you sneezed all the time." 

 

" _Harry_ ," Louis pleaded. "It's fine." 

 

"I watched you sleep sometimes, you know." Harry turned to look at him. He looked pained, but relieved at the same time. He needed to get it all off of his chest before he and Louis could further their relationship. "I'd stand in the doorway and watch you freeze. God, Louis, you're so  _small_. You shivered so badly." 

 

"It's in the past." Louis rested his forehead against Harry's bicep and closed his eyes. "You were horrible to me, but look at us now! We're shopping, we're eating together. I'm sitting next to you and I'm touching you and I want to  _keep_ touching you. I want what you want, Harry. I want you to be my alpha. I want to carry your pups and I want to help you make breakfast and drive them to school with you and buy Christmas presents for them." 

 

"I'm changing, Louis, I promise." Harry looked at him earnestly. "I won't let you down." 

 

"I know you won't." Louis curled up against Harry, head leaning against his shoulder, fingers threaded together underneath the table. He could feel it in his bones. This was it; Harry was his and he was Harry's. They were going to make a home in each other. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna be two chapters


End file.
